


忍者学校没教的事

by lsitaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 112,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsitaki/pseuds/lsitaki
Summary: * 攻受无差* 原著背景的平行世界* 有戏份较多的原创角色（但不影响兄弟西皮格局）* HE





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

 

传说中的影级上忍竟然是废柴？

佐助暗中嘀咕。

他翘着二郎腿坐在第一排课桌上，冷眼旁观同班小伙伴无聊的恶作剧。

卡卡西拍拍肩上的粉笔灰：“我对你们的第一印象嘛……蛮讨厌的。”

 

“哥哥，卡卡西这人怎么样？”

昨天晚上和哥哥一起睡的佐助这样问道。

“卡卡西很厉害哦，有影级的实力。”

“是吗？比哥哥还厉害？”

“啊，差不多吧。”

完全比不上哥哥嘛。

 

“从今天开始，我们就是第七班的战友了，大家先自我介绍一下。”卡卡西把三个小鬼带到户外的草坪，“说一下自己的名字，最喜欢的东西是什么，最讨厌的东西是什么，有什么理想等等，从你开始，鸣人。”

“哎——？你怎么知道我的名字？好吧，我叫波风鸣人，最喜欢DADDY做的菜，最讨厌MOMMY拉住我耳朵冲我吼，理想嘛，我要成为像DADDY一样伟大的火影！”

“那你要加把劲哟。接着是女孩子。”

“我叫春野樱。最喜欢的东西……与其说是东西不如说是最喜欢的人……哎呀好难选择呢……最讨厌的是发胖！我的理想是……咿呀——！”

……这个年纪的女孩子果然还是恋爱比较重要吗？

“好，最后一个。”

“我叫宇智波佐助。喜欢的东西有很多，没有最。最喜欢的人是我哥。没什么讨厌的东西，除了甜食。不过我哥喜欢。真搞不懂他。理想是超越我哥，成为最厉害的忍者。”

……满脑子都是宇智波鼬啊。卡卡西无奈地扶额，这次的三个小鬼都很难搞的样子，干脆把他们都淘汰好了。

 

“哥哥，那个卡卡西人品很烂的说！”

一见到哥哥，佐助就忍不住抱怨起今天的遭遇。

“嗯？”

鼬弯下腰脱鞋，两条眉毛对着弟弟扬了扬。

“他让我们等了足足两个多小时！其他人早就跟着带班的上忍走光了。怎么让我碰到这么个不靠谱的家伙。真衰！”

佐助夸张地皱着眉头，近来哥哥对自己总是淡淡的，不似过去那般亲热，于是他下意识地恢复到更加童稚的状态，以博取哥哥的关注。

“那么，正式考核通过了吗？”

佐助跟在鼬的身侧往他的房间走去，“正式考核？你是说明天的任务？会很操吗哥哥？卡卡西要我们别吃早饭哎。”

“是‘卡卡西老师’，佐助。”鼬用一本正经却温和的语气纠正他。

“他真的很厉害？”

“嗯哼。”

鼬脱掉上身的暗部护甲，摘下护额，将长发松开重新束好。

要是往年，佐助一定会迫不及待地接过哥哥的装备穿戴起来，打扮成暗部小忍者的样子玩cosplay。今年他忽然觉得自己长大了，对这种小屁孩儿扮家家的游戏没了兴致。况且前天刚拿到属于自己的护额，心中正得意，此刻摆出一副“如今我和你一样是个真正的忍者了哦”的派头，挺胸凸肚，双手背在身后，仰望着哥哥。

十七岁的鼬正在抽条，身材修长挺拔，比弟弟高出将近一个半头，佐助看向哥哥的眼神里有一些自我夸饰，几分隐隐的竞争心，但更多的还是倾慕和神往。

鼬不动声色地把这些意味全看在眼里，弹了弹佐助护额上的木叶纹，笑道：“挺帅气的嘛。”

“那当然咯。”

佐助把下巴高高扬起，咧嘴一笑。并非听不出哥哥是在调侃自己，只是不在意，或者说早就习惯了对哥哥的话进行选择性过滤，只留下喜欢的和听得懂的部分。

 

当晚，佐助又一次从自己的被窝里爬出来，穿着睡衣，夹着枕头，悄悄走到哥哥的房间外。烛光照在纸墙上印出鼬的身影，往常哥哥在睡前都会伏案看书，今天却不停地忙上忙下似乎在整理着什么。佐助好奇地把门拉开一条缝，只见几只四四方方的硬板纸箱横在他和哥哥之间，原本理得整整齐齐的书架上空空如也，书籍一摞摞高低不一地堆放在地上，鼬弯着腰，正用细麻绳将其中一摞捆紧。

“哥哥，你要卖旧书？”

佐助诧异地问。哥哥最宝爱他的藏书了，这举止可有点反常。

“这些，”鼬不抬头，用右手食指在身边的几堆书籍上画了个圈，“送给你。”

“真哒？！”

佐助像捡到宝贝似的双眼放光，蹦跳着跑过去，“哇，宇宙的奥秘！”

这套丛书是哥哥从遥远的山丘之国邮购来的，全木叶仅此一套，兄弟俩都很珍惜，从不外借。虽然是一家人，他在哥哥这儿也早已翻来覆去看了好多遍，但毕竟所有权属于哥哥。如今哥哥特特送给了他，其中的意义自是非凡。

“哥哥万岁！”

鼬微微一笑，“不早了，快去睡吧。”

“一起睡嘛。”

佐助抱着枕头扭动着腰。

“我还有事要忙。”鼬用温和却不容反驳的语气说，“你明天一早要参加考核任务吧？”

“对哦……那我先去睡啦。”

佐助提起那堆已经捆扎好了的《宇宙的奥秘》，手中沉甸甸的感觉让他心中小小的失落又变成了满满的欢喜。

“哥哥晚安！”

“晚安。”

 

第二天一早，生活习惯良好的佐助不等闹钟响起就自然醒了，一骨碌翻下床，发现自己的书桌上堆得满满当当，书山竟比昨晚入睡前多了五六倍。除了《宇宙的奥秘》，还有全套《美丽的大自然》、《千万个为什么》和《古代神话传说》等等他喜爱的青少年丛书。想是自己睡得正香的时候，哥哥半夜里悄悄送来的。

佐助欢喜得原地翻了个筋斗。差点以为哥哥疏远自己了呢，其实还是很把弟弟放在心上的嘛。

这些书籍曾经陪伴哥哥度过他的童年和少年时代，如今哥哥长大了，快要变成大人了，就把它们——传给了自己。这意味着：哥哥不仅懂他的心，还认为他是个值得托付的人。

作为弟弟，还有什么比这个更让他兴奋和激动呢？

从小他就视哥哥为榜样，刻苦修炼，不懈追逐。而哥哥也说过，“我会作为你将要超越的目标，永远陪伴着你。”

佐助望着书桌正前方的白墙上贴着的红纸黑字——“超越宇智波鼬！”——他的座右铭，心想：哥哥特地挑今天送这份厚礼给自己，一定是想勉励他努力加油，通过正式考核，成为优秀的忍者，像他一样长成一个帅气的大人，然后，与他并肩作战。

佐助的胸中满溢着说不出的自信与自豪。

自己实在是太幸运了，有一个这样又强大又温柔的好哥哥，让他的追逐如此快乐。 

 

他准时到达木叶森林的修炼场，遵照卡卡西的吩咐，没有吃早饭，只在出门前喝了一杯热茶。不一会儿，那个名叫春野樱的红衣女生也来了；两人等了一个多小时，火影的儿子才满头大汗地赶到；三人又等了一个多小时，姗姗来迟的卡卡西笑着对他们挥了挥手：“哟，抱歉，我又在人生的羊肠小道上迷路了。”

“啊哈！迟到大王！”那黄毛小子一手叉腰，一手指点着卡卡西，“我就知道你今天还是会迷路，所以特地晚到”，又用拇指点点身后，“比他俩都睡得多，现在精力充沛哟！” 

卡卡西不接话，拿眼神把三个小鬼一扫，换了严肃的语气：“今天的任务是我们木叶村的传统——抢铃铛……”说着抬起左手晃了晃，手腕上挽着一根红绳，铃铛清脆作响；又拍了拍自己的腰，那里缠着一根较粗的黑绳，也垂着一枚同样的小铃铛。“抢到铃铛的人，升为下忍；抢不到的，退回忍者学校，继续修学一年。”

“啊——？我们不是已经成为下忍了吗？”波风鸣人指指自己的木叶护额，“这可是DADDY亲手发给我的哎！”

佐助和樱颇有同感，一齐瞪着卡卡西。

卡卡西无视小鬼头们的抗议，续道：“规则嘛，就是没有规则。但是我有两个重要提示，你们仔细听好了。”

佐助忙凝神静听。他知道，三个人抢两个铃铛，必有一人会被退回忍者学校，而那个人绝不会是他。

“第一、我不会放水，想通过考核，你们要有杀死我的觉悟。第二、从现在开始，我就是你们的敌人。”卡卡西忽然目露凶光，“不管你们是谁的儿子，我都不会手下留情。”

说罢，右手插裤袋，左手从怀中摸出一本翻烂的了旧书，好整以暇地阅读起来。

 

三个小鬼愕然，另二人正面面相觑，佐助已率先进攻，双手各执一枚苦无，猱身而上。另二人也回过神来，纷纷抢上，一时间三头六臂，拳打足踢，呼喝叫叱声不绝，然而活蹦乱跳了半日，别说铃铛，连卡卡西迈步间扬起的灰尘都没蹭到一颗。三人都不曾吃早饭，本就饥肠辘辘，一番穷追猛打下来，更是饿得眼冒金星，支撑不住，先后坐倒在草地上呼哧呼哧直喘气。

卡卡西慢悠悠地走近，视线始终没有离开过手中的书页，“你们三个是我遇到过的最差的学生。”

“什么——？！”黄毛小鬼叫着从地上弹起来。

“哼。”黑毛小鬼从鼻孔里发出无礼的声音。

粉毛小鬼羞愧地涨红了脸。 

“你们只想着，‘我’要抢到铃铛，‘我’要通过考核，‘我’要成为下忍，而不想想，为什么村子要安排你们三个人组成一个小队。”

“为……为什么……？”黄毛小鬼抓耳挠腮。

黑毛小鬼若有所思。

粉毛小鬼一脸恍然大悟。

卡卡西又从怀中摸出一个小方布包，放在地上，“这是你们的午饭。吃完饭，我们继续。”

 

眼望着卡卡西慢慢走远，快要饿昏的三人同时向布包扑去，佐助解开打着的结，里面是一只小小的饭盒，盒中装着满满的白饭，正中央嵌着一颗皱巴巴的梅子。看这饭量，勉强只够他一个人吃。三个小鬼你看看我，我看看你，都不好意思先下手。

“那个……鸣、鸣人……佐、佐助……卡卡西老师的话，你们听明白了吗？”

“什么话？！”

“嗯。”

“我想他的意思是……要我们‘团队合作’，齐心协力一起抢铃铛。”小樱说，“所以……”

“没错。”佐助点点头，“而且我想，就算只抢到一枚铃铛，应该也能合格。”

“哎？！”两对询问的目光向他射来。

“如果说这是一次任务，抢到两枚铃铛就是完成任务，那么抢到一枚就算完成了一半。既然他考核的是‘团队精神’，那么，是否能完成全部的任务就是次要的。”佐助分析道，“卡卡西腰上的铃铛难抢，手腕上的容易些，我们以手腕上的那枚为目标展开攻势，成功率会更高。”

“好主意！”鸣人叫道，随即压低嗓门，“我们就抢卡卡西老师手上的那枚！抢到以后，谁都不许独吞。卡卡西老师就会觉得我们很有团队精神，一定会让我们全部通过的。就这么办！”

三个小鬼叽叽咕咕地商量着战术配合，佐助拿起筷子，在白米饭上划了两道，分成均等的三份，随即毫不客气地先吃光了左边的那份；小樱为了减肥，已经好久没有吃过米饭了，这会儿勉为其难，随便扒拉了两口，留下中间的一大份；鸣人说自己平时早饭只吃DADDY做的火腿煎蛋三明治配牛奶，从不吃这种没营养的玩意儿，但为了团队精神，非吃不可，于是把剩下的捏巴捏巴一口全塞下去，那梅子又咸又酸，恶心得他又“呸”的一声吐了出来。

米饭既已下肚，三人的精神都振作了许多。见卡卡西又翻着书页走来，便要齐上，佐助低声念着口令，“一……二……”，忽觉眼前一花，脚下一软，竟半点劲也使不出来，只得又复坐倒。再看另外二人，一个跪倒一个躺倒，都抱着肚子哼唧。

 

“ **你们三个，全都不合格** 。”

 

卡卡西居高临下地俯视着三个小鬼，冷冷地说。

“你……好卑鄙……”黄毛小鬼龇牙咧嘴，“居然在……便当里……下……下毒……”

“为……为什么……？”粉毛小鬼流出了委屈的泪水。

黑毛小鬼拧着眉头别转脑袋，神情微妙。 

“我提醒过你们，‘从现在开始，我就是你们的敌人’，敌人给的东西，怎么可以随便吃？”

“不吃东西……哪有力气……你是故意……刁难我们……”

“这片森林里有无数飞禽走兽，不远处就是南贺川，河中有鲜鱼活虾。你们只要稍微动动脑筋就能填饱肚子，却没有一个打破思维的局限性，完全被我牵着鼻子走，缺乏临机应变之才，不配当忍者。”

“呸！……呸呸！”

“这是其次。更致命的是，你们在之前抢铃铛的过程中，完全判断不出己方和敌方的实力差距。”卡卡西的声音懒洋洋的，语气却十分严厉，“你们若有半分自知之明，就该知道，现在的你们就算合作也不是我的对手。面对如此强大的对手，你们唯一能做的就是放弃。”

“呸呸呸！……我是要成为火影的人……DADDY从来没教过我‘放弃’……！”

“我不知道忍者学校教了些什么，教出你们这几个废物。今天我就来给你们上第一课：比起完成任务，更重要的是——生存。”

三个小鬼怔怔地瞪着卡卡西。

“现在你们只是头昏眼花、四肢发软，再过一会儿就会上吐下泻，那场面可不好看。”

“啊……不——！”粉毛小鬼绝望地哭喊。

“记住这份痛苦，学会自我保护。下次再来吧。”

“不——！我一定要……成——为——火——影——！”黄毛小鬼声嘶力竭地吼叫。

“呵呵，不甘心么？那么，我问你们一个问题：什么样的忍者才是好的忍者？”

什么样的……？佐助心中一凛。

卡卡西双眼射出冷峻的光。

“死掉的忍者。”

 

 

（TBC）


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

 

——什么样的宇智波是好的宇智波？

——死掉的宇智波！

佐助脑中猛地冒出这句话。

第一次听见这句话是在他去忍者学校上学的第一天，第三节课后的休息时间，男厕所门外的走廊上。一群男生围着他作怪腔、扮鬼脸，打着意义不明的手势，边唱边笑。

当时年仅六岁的他从未经历过身边亲人的死亡，虽然知道“死”不是什么好话，但并不明白“死亡”真正的含义。说的人，和听的人，对这句话里所包含的恶意都一知半解。

他冷淡的反应让对方变本加厉，直到某天放学后他在操场上以一人之力把那群顽童揍得满地乱滚，从那以后，再没有人在他面前说过这句话。

不很遥远的回忆一闪而过。只听卡卡西续道：

“八百多年前，世人就是这样看待我们的。”

“忍者，在黑暗中行走的刺客，为了赢得战争不择手段的杀人狂魔，散播痛苦与仇恨的恶鬼。”

“人们诅咒我们。他们认为：只有忍者都死绝了，这个世界才会和平。”

“是木叶村的建立者、伟大的千手族长改变了忍者的命运，才有今天的你们，当然还有我，能够在这片阳光下的森林里，玩这无聊的游戏。” 

“小鬼，不要用这种眼神看着我。不合格就是不合格。你们会感谢我的。再见。”

 

佐助在地上捡了根树枝拄着当拐杖，一脚轻一脚重地往家走。 

他不愿在小伙伴面前出丑，一声不吭地独自离开。另二人显然也是同样的心思，装作若无其事的样子分头回家，找自己的爸妈寻求安慰去了。

佐助却不。他从小就是个报喜不报忧的孩子。父亲更关注哥哥，对他的学业一向不很放在心上，若是考得好，兴许还能得到一两句口头表扬，偶尔一两次退步了，也不会受到批评。母亲虽然更偏爱他一些，但她太辛苦太容易操心，他怕给她增添负担，几乎不向她吐露自己的压力和烦恼。相较之父母，他更习惯找哥哥诉说心事，讨论问题，商量对策。

回到村中时，他体内的药性已过，肚子又开始咕咕直叫，便来到“五乐”拉面馆，要了一碗番茄肥牛拉面——木叶村共有九家拉面馆，分别是一乐、二乐、三乐、四乐、五乐、六乐、七乐、八乐和九乐，其中“一乐”从初代目时期就开张营业了，最负盛名。但佐助从来只光顾“五乐”，一是因为它家的口味最为清淡；二是它家的老板娘面相凶恶，无论来客是不是宇智波，永远都摆着那张臭脸。

吃完面，佐助回到家，不和妈妈说“我回来了”，先偷偷溜进浴室洗了个澡，冲掉身上汗和泥和各种异味，换上干净的居家便服，前去书房给父亲请安。

书房的门紧闭着，里面传出低低的说话声。佐助一听便知父亲在和几个属下商量族内事务。他对此并不太懂也不感兴趣，正打算离开，忽然听到父亲提到哥哥的名字，忙站定脚步，侧耳倾听。

“……鼬这小子，瞒着我在外面胡闹，根本不把我这个当父亲的放在眼里。”

“富岳兄息怒。”另一个低沉的嗓音说，“大公子向来明事理、懂分寸，只是为人太过温良，经不起那小杂种的一再怂恿……”

“别这样说。”富岳打断他，“大家都是一族的同胞，两三百年前的事也不必再计较。”

哥哥在外面胡闹？怎么会呢？佐助满腹疑惑。小杂种是谁？两三百年前又发生了什么事？

他踮起脚尖，悄悄走到哥哥屋外，只见房间里干净整洁一如往昔，书架上的书却全都不见了。

哥哥应该还在忙暗部的工作吧？

等他回家，要好好问问他。

 

然而一直等到天黑，鼬的身影都未在玄关处出现。一家人吃饭的时候，父亲的脸色很是难看，佐助低着头默默扒饭，心里七上八下。

“我吃好了。”

他放下碗筷， 轻手轻脚地回到自己的卧室，哥哥送的藏书已被他整齐地摆放在自己的小书架上，他用手指从书脊上一本本滑过去，心想：哥哥在干什么呢？

极低的争吵声从父母的房间传来。

“……你早知道他今晚不回家吃饭，所以只准备了三人份的饭菜，是不是？”

“是。”

“好哇，你们母子两个，这么大的事都瞒着我，还当不当我是一家之主，一族之长了？” 

“鼬已经是大孩子了，有一些自己的秘密也很平常，你我不都是这样过来的吗？”

“好，好，你就惯着他吧……是不是他闹到天上去，你也会帮他打包好铺盖，准备好便当，笑着送他出门？”

“他的铺盖是我准备的。”

“你……气死我了！”

佐助一步步蹭到父母房外，耳听着父亲的嗓门越来越响，自己的眼睛也越瞪越大，母亲的语气倒始终是淡淡的。

哥哥他……究竟在外面闯了什么祸啊？

房中的富岳突然站起，脚步声重重的朝门这边走来。佐助来不及溜走，只得跪下恭候。

“唰——”

拉开纸门，看见跪坐在门外的小儿子，富岳愣了愣。

“什么事？”

“父、父亲大人……”

“今天的考核结果如何？”

妈呀，真是最怕什么来什么。父亲正在气头上，要是被他知道自己不得不退回忍者学校的事，定会换来一声愤怒而轻蔑的——“哼！”

他不敢撒谎，低垂了头，恭敬地答道：“孩儿学艺不精，未能通过考核。”

“嗯，很好。”富岳说，“那忍者学校早就不必去了。什么‘快乐教育’，全是误人子弟。从明天开始，你就待在家里自学。”

很……很好？

本以为父亲说的是反话，可从他的语气中却听不出任何讥讽之意。佐助一时摸不着头脑，忙又拜了一拜。

“是，父亲大人。”

富岳踱着步子走开了。美琴仍跪坐在屋内，背对着门，叠着榻榻米上的衣物。佐助四肢着地膝行过去，问道：“妈妈，哥哥去哪儿啦？”

美琴回过头来，看见小儿子前倾着身体，清澈的大眼睛一眨一眨，不由露出温柔微笑。她知道他们兄弟俩从小感情极好，若是不把哥哥的行踪告诉弟弟，他定会打破砂锅问到底，没准还会冒冒失失地亲自去探查。便拉起佐助的小手，用指尖在他的掌心里一笔一划写下几个数字。

佐助大喜，一边用敬语道谢，“母亲大人的大恩大德不知如何才能报答！”，一边匆忙起身，来不及换上出门的衣服，登上鞋子，三步并作两步跑出了院门。 

 

初夏的夜晚十分凉爽，佐助的昏黄的街灯下大步飞奔，鞋底在青石板路上蹬出“踏踏踏”的声响。妈妈给的坐标是在宇智波和外族的交界处，那里有一片废弃的老房子，因久已无人居住，不通水电，到了晚上便漆黑一片，小时候他曾跟着哥哥来这里探险，捉迷藏，锻炼胆量。

远远地，他便惊讶地发现前方灯火通明，到得近处，只见那灯光是从一栋五六层高的老房子底楼的三扇窗户里发出的。一些躁动而闷热的嗡嗡声从那边传来。

他怀着万分的好奇来到墙边，从窗口慢慢探出脑袋，只见一间大屋子里密密麻麻地挤满了各种发色的后脑勺，一人面对众人站在一块高起的平台上，身后有一块长方形的玻璃黑板，上方悬挂着“新青年、新家族、新生活”九个五颜六色的大字。

他认得台上这人是同族的宇智波止水，论辈分，他也许应该叫他一声“叔叔”，但因他是哥哥的好朋友，他便也跟着叫“止水哥”。这位“止水哥”虽然是他们家的常客，待人也极为热情大方，但不知为何，佐助从小就有点讨厌他。

这时他看见止水挥舞着手臂慷慨陈词，在灯光的照射下满脸油汗，本就夸张的五官因高昂的情绪又扩大了数倍，口中蹦出一些他半懂不懂的词汇，而台下的听众时不时爆发出一阵阵笑声和掌声，心想：不知道他们在笑些什么？无心去了解，注意力不由自主地转向那些后脑勺，想从中找到那根亲切可爱的小辫子。

忽听止水大声道：“接下来，让我们有请宇智波一族的青年代表——宇智波鼬同志，和木叶其它族群的青年代表——志村末子同志，上台发表讲话！”

台下掌声雷动，佐助也跟着鼓起掌来。只见那个熟悉的后脑勺从第一排中间越众而出，两条细长腿一先一后迈上高台，他忙蹲下身子，躲在墙根下竖起耳朵，一颗心砰砰直跳。

只听哥哥的声音朗朗传来：

“兄弟姐妹们，大家好，我是宇智波鼬。首先，感谢各位在之前的三个月里，辛勤劳动，无私奉献，把这栋废弃了上百年的旧校舍修缮一新，变成了我们新一代青年的新家园！”

众人欢呼、鼓掌。佐助心想：哥哥真帅！

“记得两年前，‘三新运动’的萌芽刚刚诞生时，我们的队伍里只有止水、万平、末子、忍和区区在下五名同志。短短两年间，已经壮大到五十六名。（掌声、欢呼声）在座的各位，有些是我从小一起长大的好朋友，有些则相识不久，只有数面之缘，但是，我们之间的情谊是毫无分别的，我们都有着同一颗心，同样的梦想。我希望，各位兄弟姐妹能在我们的新家园里愉快地生活，自由地交流，收获人生中最珍贵的友谊与爱情。（笑声，起哄声）我更希望，大家能把自己感受和体验分析给你们的亲朋好友，把他们也带进我们的队伍中来。”

众人热烈鼓掌，大声叫“好！”

佐助心想：哥哥真棒！ 

“我们是青年，是东方初升的太阳，是羽翼即将丰满的雏鹰，是离开了弓和弦一往无前的响箭。我们肩负着承前启后、继往开来的重任。我相信，在我辈青年人的努力下，木叶的各族同胞将会比以往的几百年间更加平等，包容，互助，和谐共存，成为真正的一家人。伟大的木叶创始人千手柱间和宇智波斑的理想，将在我们这一代人登上历史舞台之时彻底实现！”

台下一片寂静，众人鸦雀无声。

佐助心想：哥哥的声音真好听！

……宇智波斑？

那是谁……？

 

 

 

（TBC）


	3. Chapter 3

## 忍者学校没教的事-3

（3） 

 

“我说鼬同志，咱们不是说好了不提那位老祖宗的大名嘛，你看看底下人的反应，要不是后面有大美女登台把现场气氛再度炒热，我们这万米长跑还没开始呢，第一步就把脚崴了。” 

低矮的斗室内，天花板的正中间悬下一枚灯泡，底下只有一张木头方桌，除此之外别无它物，三名青年围桌而立，长长的影子映在水泥地面上。 

“我是经过深思熟虑才决定这样说的。”鼬同志神色从容，目光诚恳，“如果外族同胞不承认宇智波斑在木叶建村初期的功劳，那么，宇智波一族和外族在村中的地位就不可能真正平等。”

“恰恰相反，正是因为宇智波一族太在乎这些，什么祖宗啊，血脉啊，才会和外族产生那么深的隔阂。这一点我们不是早就达成共识了吗？姓甚名谁完全不重要，重要的是这里。”止水指指自己的胸口，“是心！……再说了，是不是真的有这么个老祖宗都存疑呢。”

“宇智波斑是真实存在的。”鼬斩钉截铁地说，“我考据过。”

“哎，史书都是后人瞎编的，不能太当真。别说不是你亲眼所见，就算你能回到过去，亲眼见证当时发生的事，也无法说服外族人相信你所说的就是真相。”

“事在人为。木叶不是一朝一夕建成的，宇智波一族和外族的隔阂也是冰冻三尺非一日之寒。想要化解这千百来的恩怨，必然需要付出相同甚至更多的时间。”

“但要是犯了方向性错误，结果很可能就适得其反咯。”

止水在三人中年纪最长，身材更粗壮，嗓音更浑厚，说话语气虽然不重，却有种强势的压迫感。鼬凝视着对方，默然无语。一直不曾开口的万平忙打圆场道：“大哥，三弟，你们说的都有道理，其实我也不太懂。但是既然三弟已经在大家面前那样说了，我看还是照他的意思去办比较好。” 

“你啊，总向着他。”止水笑着在万平的后脑勺上拍了一掌，“不是说好了从今往后大家都以‘同志’相称嘛？‘大哥’、‘三弟’什么的，一股子匪气，别再叫了啊。”

“是，大……不，不是，我没向着谁，大……止水同志和鼬同志，我都是一样敬重的。”

“那么这个争议暂且搁置，咱们不提，别人也不会刻意去提，毕竟就像那句话说的，‘我们是青年’嘛，大家的目光都是展望着未来的，除了族里那几个老顽固，没什么人真的在乎当初是谁的功劳大，谁背叛了谁……”

“问题就在这里。”鼬说，“如果把村子比作一个人，那么这个争议就是它体内的肿瘤，并不会因为我们搁置它就自行消失，如果拖延着不去治疗，病情只会越来越严重。”

“你啊，就爱瞎比喻。”止水笑着拨弄了一下对方的小辫儿，“这俩压根就不是一回事儿。我们浪漫的理想主义者，宇智波鼬同志，果然还是太年轻啦。”

砰砰砰！

一阵急促的敲门声打断了室内的谈话。

“哥哥！你在里面吗？”

佐助？

鼬忙一步抢到门边，打开狭窄的木门，只见弟弟背着手站在门外，撅着嘴，皱着眉，脸上的表情像是高兴又像是生气。

“你怎么……？”

“妈妈叫你回家吃饭。”

鼬顿时了然，笑着摸了摸弟弟的头发，“我不回去了。你回去吧。”

“我有很多话要问你，哥哥。”

“下次吧。”

“斑是谁？”

“呃……”鼬走出屋外，掩上房门，“……最近我真的有很多事要忙，下次一定好好回答你的问题，好吗？”

“‘下次’太笼统啦。”佐助经验丰富地说，“我们约定一个具体的时间吧。”

“好的，等我一有空就给你消息。”

“一言为定。”

佐助说着伸出右手小指，和哥哥拉了个勾。

 

漫长的暑假开始了。佐助本以为父亲让自己在家自学是指在后院修习忍术，为明年的考核做准备，不想第二天一早父亲把他叫到书房，交给他一打卷轴，让他回房仔细研读。

卷轴是用山羊皮硝制而成，看起来十分古老，但保存得相当完好，卷面上只有零星的污迹与焦痕和些许霉味。佐助缓缓打开，只见行文自上而下、从右往左书写，字体潦草而笔画繁复，简直就是天书。

这怎么研读嘛……

虽说上了六年忍者学校，却只学了一百神文和十四个方块字——“上下左右日月星，天地父母兄弟爱”；虽然阅读哥哥的藏书让他的词汇量大增，但那毕竟只是少儿读物，以他现在的文化知识水平，要读懂这种古文卷轴根本是不可能完成的任务。

还是去请教哥哥算了。

佐助把卷轴展开平铺在书桌上，把哥哥送的《古代智慧小故事》藏在卷轴底下，装模作样地用功起来。

本以为父亲偶尔会来视察一下——这倒是他希望的，哪怕被父亲发现自己在偷懒开小差被责骂一顿也好——然而却没有。与他安静的卧室呈鲜明对比的是父亲书房的嘈杂——从早到晚，不断有族人登门拜访，多是中年夫妇。佐助虽听不清他们在说些什么，但心里隐约感觉到：多半和哥哥他们搞的什么“青年运动”有关。

访客走后，家中园丁和父亲在庭院里的对话证实了他的猜想。

“……都是在下教子无方，害得族长大人和大公子被族人责骂……那婆……那位夫人，说话也太难听！”

“也不怪人家，就一个独生女儿，被哄得离家出走，和一群外族男人混居在一起，做父母的怎能不着急？这事与你家万平无关，他自幼老实，只有别人带坏了他，没有他带坏别人的。”

“我这就去把那小崽子抓回来，请大人狠狠地处罚！”

“哎，不可。”富岳连忙摆手，“那里早已不是本族的地盘，从土地到房产如今全由暗部管理，若贸然前去抓人，恐怕会引起族群冲突。”

“那……那怎么办？”

“若只是小孩子们的瞎胡闹，那也闹腾不了多久。若是背后有暗部甚至火影的支持……那就不是把孩子们抓回家就能解决的事了。”富岳沉吟道，“我已通知下去，明天在南贺川神社开会，大家商议一下。松平，你也来。”

“是。”

 

族中长辈们议事，未成年人按规矩是不准参与的。佐助不知道父亲等人开会的具体内容和过程如何，反正结果就是——哥哥仍然没有回家。

他每天都去“新家园”找哥哥，借故在哥哥面前晃来晃去，用自己的存在感提醒他：别忘了我们的约定哦。鼬每次和弟弟视线交汇，都只对他点点头，微微一笑。

只要拥有这点头和这微笑，佐助就能安慰自己：哥哥才没有被那些人抢走呢；他在等我追上他。

刚开始，因同族青年都知道他是鼬的弟弟、族长家的小儿子，见了他都会打声招呼，“你好，佐助君”，他便也礼貌地站定鞠躬，“你好，某某哥”，“你好，某某姐”；外族青年则与他不熟，见了面只是随意地道声“你好”，他便也礼尚往来，以“你好”回复。后来见得多了，彼此熟视无睹，渐渐地连招呼都不打了，他混迹于这群大哥哥大姐姐之间犹如隐形人一般，倒也来去自由。当然，为了避免被“止水同志”揉头毛，他总是远远地看见他就绕道走——我的头毛只有我哥揉得，谁允许你碰了？佐助暗中腹诽。

因常来常往，他很快便把“新家园”的地形摸熟：原本是栋五层楼的校舍，每层有四间大教室，两间公用厕所，男女各一。现在一楼的四间教室分别改建成了食堂、议事厅、图书馆和浴室。二至五楼的教室则分隔成数十间寝室，二三楼住男生，四五楼住女生，因人少寝室多，都没有住满。哥哥住在二楼的最西面。每层楼的南面是无窗的长走廊，东西各有两座楼梯，五楼的正中间有一道小楼梯通向高半层的小钟楼，便是那晚佐助偷听他们三人组谈话的地方。

校舍的南面是一处开阔的广场，原本堆放着大量建筑垃圾，现已被清理干净，成为众人练武竞技的场所。佐助常常坐在广场边上，看着这群朝气蓬勃的青年挥动球棒、跳跃和奔跑，听着他们三五成群谈天说地，亲热地互称“同志”，不由得心痒难耐，恨不能马上长大，成为其中的一员。有一次他试着学他们的语气叫了一声“哥哥同志”，惹得众人大笑，连鼬也不禁莞尔，唯有止水故作严肃地说：“笑什么？大家不要笑，这可是我们的后备队员，未来的生力军！”让佐助暂时原谅了他乱揉自己头毛的无礼行为。

 

这一晚，他正在灯下伏案读书，忽听院子里有人敲门，妈妈前去应门，一会儿来到他的卧室，说：“佐助，有个小朋友找你。”

小朋友？佐助放下书本，走到院子门口，只见院门外立着一个五六岁的男孩，大头细胳膊，手里捏着一张纸条，“大哥哥让我送信来”，递给他，转身就跑。 

他认得这男孩是糖果店老板的儿子，以前哥哥来接他放学，几乎每次都会带着他绕远路去中市街的糖果店里逛半天，买完糖果，还要和老板娘搭两句话，逗逗她怀里的婴儿。小时候懵懵懂懂，哥哥带他去哪儿就去哪儿，让他张嘴就张嘴，一不小心，嘴里就被塞了一颗甜得要命的糖；后来长大了些，自我意识越来越强，常常半路甩了哥哥的手，拒绝同去：“我讨厌吃糖。”

而哥哥那一脸不可思议的表情仿佛在说：这个世界上怎么会有讨厌吃糖的小朋友？

再长大些，他又乐意同去了，虽然自己不爱吃甜食，但是能看到哥哥吃着最爱的糖果时开心的样子，他也由衷地感到幸福。可以说，他们兄弟俩是看着糖果店老板的儿子长大的，这小男孩口中的“大哥哥”，当然指的就是哥哥；而自己手中的这封“信”，自然是哥哥邀他前去赴约的消息。

他迫不期待地打开纸条，却见上面歪歪斜斜写着两排蟹爬似的丑字——“紧急集合！地点：中央喷泉。任务：保密”——落款是“激燃少年团”和一个同样丑陋的木叶纹。

什么鬼……？竟然不是哥哥！佐助大失所望，把纸条揣进裤兜走了几步，一转念，童心又起：没准有什么好玩的事，横竖无聊，去看看再说。回房换上蓝衫白裤，绑好忍具小包，溜出家门，朝中央喷泉行去。

 

 

（TBC）


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

 

到达目的地时，喷泉的环形石栏上已经坐满了人，拖家带口的夫妇和成双成对的情侣中间挤着一溜半大不小的少年，都是佐助同年级的同学，分别是智商超高的奈良鹿丸、体重超标的秋道丁次、脾气急躁的犬冢牙、性格内向的油女志乃、皮肤黝黑的水户天草、身材高大的猿飞藤马和擅长绘画的辻祭。七个人里倒有五个曾和佐助打过架，这时见他来了，都一脸诧异。

“喂——晚上好——！”一人从林荫步道上风风火火地赶来，边跑边嚷，“让大家久等了！”

“你再不来，我都想走了。”奈良鹿丸朝来人抱怨。

“出门才想起忘带要紧东西。”波风鸣人扬了扬手里的小本子，“该你带的东西带了没？”

“带了。”奈良鹿丸拍拍自己鼓鼓囊囊的外衣口袋。

“人都到齐了吗？”

“齐了。”

“好！我们出发——！”

“嗷——！”

众少年发出公鸭般的叫喊，齐身站起，甩着胳膊挎着八字步，大摇大摆地在人群中穿行。

佐助跟在后面，心想：莫不是去打群架？可这领头的是火影的独生儿子，在村里的同龄人中向来一呼百应，又有谁敢和他作对？

只听走在最前的猿飞藤马压低了嗓音问道：“喂，鸣人，为什么叫上那个团扇小子？”

“我觉得他还不错啊。”

果然是去打架。佐助紧了紧护腕上的皮带。虽然和这群外族少年平时并无来往，但既然自己的实力得到了认可，就去帮忙助个拳吧。

一群人气势汹汹地来到一条热闹的大街上，佐助抬头望去，只见彩带飘扬，灯笼高挂，各色招牌争奇斗艳，沿街百货琳琅满目，空气中满是食物的香味，煎炒油炸声、行人的说笑声、木屐的踢踏声、小贩的叫卖声……充斥着他的耳膜。这地方不适合打架吧……？正在嘀咕，同行的少年忽然一齐转弯，随着客流走进一家门面宽敞装饰豪华的店铺。

他忙也跟着进去，只见入口处的柜台上立着三块木牌，写着：男汤五百文；女汤五百文；五岁以下儿童免费。

搞什么……？居然跑来公共澡堂……打群架？

略一犹豫，柜台后面那位胖大妈精明的视线便扫过来，佐助随身并未带钱，眼看着同行的少年们一文不付直往里冲，而大妈显然看在火影的面子上才不加阻拦，自己若是落了单，恐怕立马就被拦下，连忙加快脚步跟上去。

众少年来到男更衣室，二话不说纷纷开始脱衣。佐助越发纳闷：这到底是准备豁出命去大打一架，还是……单纯只是来洗个澡？

宇智波聚居区内虽然也设了公共澡堂，但生意一直极为冷清。族人因习俗和性情的缘故，大都选择在自己家里沐浴更衣。即使是一家人，子女稍长些也不再与父母共浴。佐助和哥哥一起洗到六七岁，此后便一直独立洗澡，更是从来没去过公共澡堂。第一次身处此情此景，不免有些局促。跟着脱吧，实在不习惯在外人面前赤身露体；不脱吧，更显得自己与众不同，恐为他人讥笑。好在众少年只是脱去上衣和外裤，贴身的短裤仍都穿着，光着膀子嬉笑打闹，没人留意他的迟疑。佐助便也故作淡定地脱去上衣外裤护腕护膝鞋子袜子，学着他们的样子把衣物放进一人一格的篮子里，取了一条毛巾缠在头上。 

众少年穿过门帘，足不停步，径直朝另一边的门洞走去。佐助跟着众人从“男汤”的方形浴池边走过，耳听得前方一片喧哗吵嚷，进到里间，只觉热气扑面，水雾朦胧中只见眼前好大一个圆形浴池，男女老幼，三五成群，喝酒的喝酒，聊天的聊天，戏水的戏水，哪里是来洗澡的，分明是一个大型社交集会。

同行的少年却无人下水，猫着腰在无数背脊和胳膊之间艰难穿过，沿着竹壁来到最深处的角落里，蹲下，领头的当先一步凑到壁前，从竹条的缝隙间向对面偷窥。

佐助瞬间明白了所谓“任务：保密”所指为何，回过头仔细一看，果然这间“混合汤”里多是中老年人和带着儿童的妇女，除了几个年龄极小的孩子光着屁股，其他人都穿着浴袍或泳衣。

“怎么样？怎么样？”

“看得清楚吗？”

众少年七嘴八舌地问。

“很……很清楚！”波风鸣人说话都结巴了，“超……超厉害！”

“大哥果然没有骗我！”猿飞藤马的声音激动得颤抖，“让……让我看看！”

“别……别急，大家一个一个来。”

众少年你方看罢我登场，并不争先恐后，想是在平日的相处中早已排好了座次。眼看就要轮到自己，佐助又犹豫起来：若是也凑上去偷窥呢，一来觉得此举十分猥琐，二来自己也不是很感兴趣；若是拒不从众呢， 又恐被人误以为自己胆小怕事、畏缩不前，何况来都来了，多少还是有点好奇。内心小小地斗争了一番，终究是自尊心战胜了羞耻感，待排在第八位的辻祭退到一边，让出缝隙来，他便也凑近去，眯起一只眼睛，用另一只眼睛窥看。

只见对面墙上有一副巨大的壁画，画上是极其艳丽的鸟兽花卉，似是用彩色瓷砖拼缀而成。半圆形的浴池里，三三两两坐着几名妙龄少女，有的露出半身，有的只露出肩膀，都用毛巾挽着头发，卸了妆的五官看上去都有几分相似，不知是谁家的女儿谁的姐妹。浴池边上的淋浴处，一名长发女子背对着他的视线坐在矮凳上，发色棕红，比起哥哥的黑长直可差得远了。

约莫看了二十秒，他面无表情地退开，见众少年个个面红气喘，显是受了不小的刺激。他刚一让开，猿飞藤马又扑上去，边看边叫：“救命！不得了！鸡儿梆硬！”

水户天草对准他的屁股就是一脚，“嘚瑟什么？好稀罕吗？哪个不硬？”

猿飞反手掏裆，水户闪身躲开，刹那间众少年你掏我，我掏你，嘻嘻哈哈闹成一团。佐助后退半步，心想：这群家伙谁敢对我动手，我就把他踹进池子里去。

只见犬冢牙按住了油女志乃，边掏边叫：“这家伙是软的！”

众少年听了，一哄而上，七八只手一齐乱摸， 秋道丁次叫道：“我明白了！志乃的眼镜！他什么都没看见！”

“噢，噢，四眼田鸡，什么都看不见。”不知哪个促狭鬼即兴编曲一首，大声唱起来，“脱了眼镜看不见，戴上眼镜还是看不见！”

“行了，别闹了。”奈良鹿丸制止道，“有人看着我们呢。”

众少年便收了手，油女志乃忙从地上坐起，摘下厚厚的镜片擦了擦上面的雾气。

“志乃，别着急。”波风鸣人拍拍他的肩膀，“回头我让小祭照样子画一幅给你，包你看得清清楚楚。”说着又凑近缝隙，从裤兜里摸出卷成筒的小本子，递给奈良鹿丸，口中念出一个名字。

奈良打开本子，在第一列的第一栏写下那个名字。佐助正在纳闷，却见其余人等也凑到缝隙边，你看一眼，我看一眼，波风每报出一个人名，众少年便开始议论纷纷。

“这个是B吧？”

“我觉得是A。”

“A哪有这么小？”

“笨蛋！A就是小！”

“ABCDEFG！A最大好不好？”

“你懂个屁！在欧派界A就是最小的！ABCDEFG！越往后越大！”

“那……那就算C好了。”

佐助心想：原来还有这种说法，改天向哥哥求证一下。

只听秋道丁次叫道：“这……这不是牙的姐姐吗？”

“什么？让开！滚开！你们都不许看！”

“嘘——！”

“喂，喂，你们看，那个是不是……日向家的……雏田？”

“哇，好大！没想到她的欧派这么大！”

“这个得有D了吧？”

“绝对是E！”

听波风鸣人如此说，奈良鹿丸便把刚刚记下的“D”划掉，改成了“E”。

“等……等等，还是把她的名字去掉吧。”也许因为看到了熟人，犬冢牙忽然谨慎起来，“他可是日向家的大小姐，她爹是有名的凶神，还是别得罪他的好。”

“怕什么？我DADDY是火影！”

“她堂哥的八卦掌和龙象腿可厉害了，小心被他知道了，一脚把你的卵蛋子踢出来。”

“怕什么？他的老师还没卡卡西老师厉害呢！”

 犬冢牙还待说话，忽然头顶上一阵爆喝，“牙！你在干什么？！”随即耳朵被人提了起来，正是姐姐犬冢花。

“姐姐……我……我什么也没干呀……”

“你个小色鬼！看我回去不告诉爸爸，把你的屁股揍开花！”

“别……别呀，姐姐……”

“现在的小鬼啊，唉……”坐在浴池边的老爷爷摇头叹气道，“……毛还没长齐呢就这般好色，长大后可怎么得了哟。”

“你个老头子还好意思说别人。”老爷爷身旁的老奶奶横了他一眼，“你年轻的时候啊，比这帮小鬼还要色！”

“哈哈哈哈哈……！”

众人哄笑起来，澡堂里充满了欢乐的气氛。

 

眼睁睁看着犬冢牙被他的姐姐捏着后脖子提溜走了，波风鸣人表示“有福同享，有难同当，一个都不能少”，便带领众少年离开浴池，回到更衣室穿好衣服，一齐走出澡堂。犬冢牙正在大街上栖栖遑遑地站着张望，见小伙伴们没有撇下自己不管，又惊又喜，手舞足蹈地归队。一行人又来到澡堂隔壁的冰淇淋店，找了一张大方桌团团坐好，佐助见无人点单，没过一会儿，老板娘就亲自端上八份口味各异的冰淇淋，显然这群少年是这里的常客。老板娘见佐助虽是个生面孔，上衣背后还绣着个大团扇，但看在火影的面子上，仍是客客气气地问了一声：“这位小帅哥，想吃点什么？”

“不要甜的。”

“我们这里没有不甜的。”

“那就来一杯白水吧。”佐助说。

他喝着白水，同桌的少年们兴奋地交流着刚才澡堂里的见闻，波风鸣人拿出小本子让大家传阅，传到佐助手中时，他才发现黑色牛皮封面上烫着一行金字——暗部年度考核表——想是火影的儿子把老爹的工作手册拿来另作它用了。众少年回味着今晚的大冒险，都觉得意犹未尽，纷纷表示下次还要这样玩。波风鸣人向奈良鹿丸摊开手掌，后者心领神会，从衣兜里掏出一只布袋。前者接过布袋，松开袋口的绳子，笑道：“来，来，每人摸一个！”

众人轮流伸手进去摸，佐助摸到一个硬物，拿出来一看，是一个扁圆形的金属徽章，上面写着一个“皆”字。正琢磨着这个“皆”是什么意思，其余八人已把摸到的东西都摆在桌上，却是八个一模一样的徽章，分别写着“兵”、“临”、“阵”、“前”、“斗”、“者”、“在”、“列”。

“怎么样？帅吧？”波风鸣人得意地笑道，“从现在开始，这就是各位在我们‘激燃少年团’的番号啦！”

除了奈良鹿丸，众少年都恍然大悟，长长地“哦——”了一声。

“大家听好！等我当上火影之后，就把暗部分成八部，请你们都来当我的部长！我波风鸣人说到做到！”

未来的火影踌躇满志，热血沸腾地许下诺言。

 

暗部部长？

佐助没想过。

在那次失败的“抢铃铛”游戏之前，他为自己规划的职业道路的顶点也就是个出色的暗部队员——和哥哥一样优秀，或者比他更优秀……一点点。

虽然不想承认，卡卡西的那番话确实打击了他的自信——我还能成为真正的忍者吗？——那天之后，这个念头总是挥之不去。而哥哥，似乎并不把他的努力追赶放在心上，说走就走，走上了另一条在他看来无比陌生的道路。

我也想像哥哥一样。佐助这样想着。不由对今晚邀请他加入活动的小伙伴心生感激。

虽然哥哥和他的大朋友们组织的“青年运动”是如此的成熟深刻有意义，相比之下，自己的同龄人却是那样的幼稚低俗又无聊。但毕竟，现在的他也有了属于自己的小团队。

佐助捏了捏裤兜里的“皆”字徽章，快步走进宇智波聚居区的大门。

从家里出来的时候大约七点半，现在已经快九点了。

宇智波一族是格外重视家庭的族群，时刻把家人放在第一位，妇女们整天在家操持家务，男人们完成工作后都会第一时间赶回家，和家人在一起度过夜晚的时光是家家户户世世代代的传统，因此每天太阳落山以后，几乎无人在街上游荡。从热闹的木叶中央大街一路回到宇智波聚居区，对佐助来说，简直就像从一个世界穿越到了另一个完全不同的世界。

他喜欢这冷冷清清的石板路，安静，干净，片叶不落，无须如白昼般敞亮，些微灯火足以指引他平安到家。

但是同时，那个世界的热情与喧闹也让他有一丝向往。如果族人们偶尔也能拥有那样丰富多彩的夜生活，是不是会更有活力呢？

他突然明白了哥哥说过的话的含义是什么。

自己今晚和同龄的外族少年们共同经历了这场荒唐的冒险，也算是一种“包容”、“互助”、“和谐共存”吧？

我离你更近了呢，哥哥。

佐助喜滋滋地想着，不知不觉已到了家门口，正要跃墙而入，忽然发现父亲抱着双臂，倚靠在院门外的一株大树上，面色不善，吓得他倒吸一口冷气。

“你到哪里去了？”富岳厉声训斥道，“怎么这么晚才回来？”

 

 

 （TBC）


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

 

“爸……父亲大人。”

佐助忙毕恭毕敬地立好。虽然父亲一直对他放任自流，从没有打过他一下，骂过他一句，但他从小耳闻目睹父亲如何严格要求哥哥，哪怕哥哥已经是村里年轻一辈中的佼佼者，功课品行样样都好，还是常常被罚跪面壁思过，心中早已埋下了对父亲的敬畏。

“回答我的问题。”

“去……去村里吃……冰淇淋。”

宇智波一族提到本族的聚居区时，称为“族里”，而把本族聚居区以外的地方一律称为“村里”。族里规矩虽多，但从小父亲并没有教他不能去村里玩，不能结交外族的小朋友。佐助心想。父亲若是因此而说我，便是不讲道理。

“鼬带你去的？”

“不是。我自己去的。”

富岳“哦”了一声，看着小儿子清澈的大眼睛，相信他没有说谎。

“以后出门之前，回家之后，都来向我汇报一下。”

“是。”

富岳推开虚掩的院门，边踱步边问：“上次给你的卷轴，学得怎么样了？”

“看……看不懂。”

佐助垂着手跟在父亲身后走进院子。侍立在门内的园丁松平随即闩上门。

“今天不早了，明天一早你来我书房，我指点你一二。”富岳停下脚步，朝小儿子摆摆手，“现在去睡吧。”

“是，父亲大人。”

佐助强忍住内心狂喜，恭敬地鞠了一躬，斯斯文文地走开，回到自己房中，这才蹦跳起来。

 

宇智波富岳清楚地记得，十年前他把这卷古老的《先民记》交给长子的时候，那孩子脸上与他年纪不符的淡然表情。

一个星期之后，他问他：学得如何了？那孩子答道：正在研读。

一个月之后，那孩子把卷轴交还给他，说：已经通读了。他问他：都看懂了吗？那孩子说：请父亲大人过目。说罢，双手奉上一本薄薄的册子。

他接过小册子打开，那清秀规整的字体和近乎完美的译文让他震惊不已。简直无法相信它出自一个七岁儿童之手。

现在他把这本小册子交到次子手中，问道：“这样能看懂吗？”

哥哥的笔迹？佐助笑逐颜开，连连点头：“能看懂。”

“说的是什么？”

“呃……说的是……打猎的事？”

“嗯。”富岳点点头，“这份卷轴记载着我们宇智波一族的祖先留下来的最早的文字，叫做《先民记》。”

他展开卷轴，“全卷分上下两部分，上半部分是卜辞，下半部分是律法。我们的祖先是森林中的猎人，卜辞中约有五分之三是关于狩猎的，比如这一条，佐助，你念一下。”

“唔……王西……东南……大有……雷，火，成，实……？”佐助磕磕巴巴地念道。

“是‘壬酉’。”富岳纠正道，“‘壬酉’应该是日期，具体是指年份还是月份，不得而知。‘东南’是方位。‘大有’可能是某种吉兆。‘雷’、‘火’，可能是当时观测到的天象。‘成’可能是狩猎成功的意思，也就是占卜的结果应验了。‘实’可能是食物或其它生活物资充足的意思，也就是这次成功的狩猎再一次让族人免于冻馁，族群得以繁衍生息。”

“原来如此……多谢父亲大人教诲。”

小儿子仰慕的眼神让富岳十分受用。他第一次感受到了从未有过的做父亲的乐趣，脸上不由得露出微笑。

“再看第二部分。这一句，你念一下。”语气也和软了许多。

“吉……盗邻人斧。再而三。斩左手以……戒之。”

“解释一下，是什么意思呢？”

“唔……吉、吉兆？”

“也有人这样解读。不过我认为另一种解读更为合理，‘吉’可能是人名。一个名叫‘吉’的人，偷了邻居的斧子，‘再而三’，就是许多次的意思，于是斩去他的左手作为惩戒。”

“啊……！”佐助面露不忍之色，“只是偷了斧子，就要斩去左手？”

富岳点点头，“嗯。我也觉得这样的惩罚太过严厉。可能是当时民风不正，我们的祖先不得不采用严刑峻法吧。”

“哦……原来如此。”

“那么，我考考你，从这两条文字里，你认为我们的祖先是怎样的人？”

“是……很厉害的人？”

“呵呵呵……”富岳笑着收起卷轴，又递给佐助。“这是原本，你手中的是鼬的译本，也就是把古时候的文字转换成现在的人能看懂的文字。我解释了这两条，你就明白了，其实内容很简单，字数也不多。其它的你就自己对照着慢慢读吧。”

“是，父亲大人。”

“这本《先民记》，距今已有四千多年的历史了。”

“哎？！”

“是的。木叶村的历史只有不到八百年，而我们宇智波一族的历史，比它要久远得多。这份卷轴里记载的关于狩猎、祭祀、战争和灾疫的占卜活动，和涉及到原始人类生活方方面面的律法，说明我们一族悠久的历史并非神话传说，而是真实存在的。”

“哥……”哥哥也说过同样的话！

“你读完这份卷轴后，如果还感兴趣，我再给你更多的相关资料。”

“好……好的！爸……父亲大人，这些哥哥都看过，是吗？”

“嗯。”

富岳点点头，神情忽然一变。

“我知道你一直以你哥哥为榜样。不过，佐助，你不必事事都追随和模仿他。尤其在最近那件事上……你还小，不懂得其中的利害，但是有一点你一定要牢牢记住，祖宗流传下来的规矩是正道，是天理，是我们宇智波一族赖以生存的唯一法宝，绝对不可以违背。明白吗？”

“是，孩儿明白。”

“我身为一族之长，有时候不得不做出一些可能伤害自己家人的选择。这是为了更大的利益。”

“是……是的。”

宇智波富岳看着小儿子天真懵懂的眼神，语气又转为温和。

“不要让我失望。”

 

父亲的勉励让佐助备受鼓舞，接连好几天他都窝在家里埋头苦读，有了哥哥译文的帮助，理解艰涩拗口的古文变得容易多了，他很快读完了《先民记》，又从书房拿了一卷竹简和一本线装书，连蒙带猜地阅读。

“有不懂的地方就来问我。”富岳和蔼地对小儿子说。他很享受作为父亲传道受业解惑的乐趣。

佐助却想要留着一些问题问哥哥。最后他决定：同一个问题，既问父亲，又问哥哥。先问哥哥，可以在父亲面前对答如流，获得父亲的首肯；先问父亲，又可以在哥哥面前表现自己，“我可是和你一样什么都懂哦”，让哥哥刮目相看。

虽然父亲教他不必事事都追随和模仿哥哥，他还是三天两头往“新家园”跑。那边可说是一天一个样。几天不见，旧校舍的水泥拉毛墙面上画了许多夸张的图案，高大宽敞的木头窗框上也重新刷了红漆，不少同族的大哥哥大姐姐都把头发染成了鲜艳的彩虹色，把深蓝深紫的宇智波高领外套换成了大红大绿的长短乱搭。到处都是热烈奔放的色彩。只有哥哥依然如故。

“鼬同志太保守了。”

他听见不止一个人这样说。

“看人不能看表面哦。”

而哥哥这样回答。

 

暑假即将过半，距离哥哥搬出去住已经快一个月了，最初时在族内激起的小小的风波似乎也已恢复平静。再过几天就是佐助的生日，按照以往的惯例，那天一家四口会先去奶奶家吃午饭，然后去外婆家吃晚饭。佐助很想问哥哥那天会不会回来参加家庭小宴， 但又想：如果连我的生日，哥哥都要我提醒甚至请求了才回来，那多没意思。便没有问。

然而到了生日前一晚，他还是屏不住问妈妈：“明天哥哥会回来吗？”

“会回来的。”妈妈的语气很笃定，佐助心满意足地去睡了。

第二天他早早起床，床头柜上已摆放着一块方形玉石，玉石下面压着一张卡片。宇智波的传统，凡男孩生日，家人都会送上只经过粗糙打磨的玉石作为贺礼，一来寄望于玉石的辟邪之力能保佑孩子平安长大，二来寓意着未成年的男孩是一块璞石，若要成为美玉，必须多加磨砺自己。卡片上写着：佐助，恭喜你又长大了一岁。希望你珍惜时间，做一个勤奋踏实的好孩子。爸爸。妈妈。

宇智波一族性格内敛，即便亲朋好友之间也很少有直白的情感表达，简短的一句期许已蕴含着父母深深的爱意。佐助幸福地伸了个大大的懒腰，翻身下床。

吃罢早饭，佐助趴在窗口等了许久，哥哥没有出现。一家三口换上会见近亲时穿的浅色礼服，来到一墙之隔的奶奶家。

爷爷在他出生的前一年就去世了，奶奶生了三个孩子，长子早夭，次子便是继承了族长之位的父亲，幼女多年前死于难产，如今家中就只有她一个人和一条名叫“小黑”的黑色柴犬。富岳曾多次邀请母亲搬来同住，然而老人家性情刚强，不愿依赖儿女，虽然身体日渐衰老，却始终坚持过着独居生活。

佐助和小黑在院子里玩耍，听见奶奶问道：“鼬呢，怎么没有来？”

“他工作忙，抽不开身。”富岳说。

“哼，我一早就反对他去暗部。你不听。”奶奶的声音有些生气，“志村一族哪里有好人了？我家小鼬去了，无异于羊入虎口，任人宰割。”

“母亲大人言重了。”富岳陪笑道，“天下承平已久，如今无论族里还是村里，年轻人大都游手好闲、不务正业，也只有暗部是个锻炼人的地方。”

“你是他父亲，你怎么教育儿子我也管不了。”奶奶说，“但鼬将来是要继承族长之位的，你可别耽误了他。我看他是个有器量的孩子，比你强上百倍。”

“是，是。”富岳连连点头，暗想幸好老母亲近年来眼花耳背，离群索居，不太与族人往来，坊间各种流言蜚语暂时没有传进她耳朵里，不然鼬离家出走和外族青年混在一起搞什么运动的闹剧被她知道了，还不得气出病来。

“还有我家小佐助，这孩子心肠软。”听奶奶提到自己的名字，佐助忙竖起耳朵，“我怕他以后会吃亏。你不许对他太严苛，更不许把他往那些火坑里送，听见没有？”

“是，孩儿谨遵教诲。”

看见父亲大人在奶奶面前唯唯诺诺的样子，佐助觉得十分有趣。一家三口在奶奶家吃了午饭，又赶往南贺川神社旁的外婆家。外婆家的气氛和奶奶家大不相同。外公外婆双双健在，共有四个孩子，长子也就是大舅春人，子承父业，掌管族中礼法，主持四时祭祀，育有一子；长女也就是妈妈美琴；次女也就是阿姨美雪，也已嫁人，育有一女；幼子也就是小舅秋人，尚未婚娶，仍和父母兄嫂住在同一屋檐下。今日借着佐助生日的荫头，出嫁的姐妹俩带着丈夫孩子回到娘家，合家团聚，人口虽多，却半点也不热闹。奶奶对父亲虽然严厉，但对兄弟俩宠爱有加，对妈妈也很客气，在奶奶家可以随便坐随便说随便玩。外婆家却有一大堆规矩，说话要轻，坐姿要正，走路不能跑，一家人彼此见礼就客套了半天。大表哥彰比鼬大三岁，比佐助大八岁，为人和大舅一样端方，不爱和小孩子玩闹。以前和哥哥一起来时，他们堂兄弟俩常在一起讨论国家大事，佐助插不进嘴；表姐枫比佐助大两岁，小时候还一起办过家家酒，如今长大了，有了少女的矜持，对佐助的态度颇为冷淡。嘘寒问暖完毕，外公、父亲、大舅、姨夫和大表哥便聚到东厢房谈论男人的话题；外婆、妈妈、阿姨、舅妈和表姐则聚到西厢房谈论女人的话题。佐助一个人无所事事，外婆家的猫也对他爱理不理，只好去找小舅玩。

小舅住在大屋的西南角，门窗紧闭，房间里密不透风，佐助刚进去就憋出一身汗。

“秋人舅舅，你不热吗？”他问道。

宇智波秋人斜躺在罗汉床上，从棉被里缓缓伸出一只手，碰了碰佐助的脸颊。冰块般的触感让佐助忍不住一激灵。好凉！再看那胳膊，瘦得只剩皮包骨，青色的血管微微凸起，有气无力地垂在床边。

“你……你吃药了吗？”佐助忙问，“要不要我给你倒杯水？”

秋人微笑着点点头，“多谢，不用。”声音气若游丝，仿佛空心的一般。

佐助想给他一个安慰的眼神，却不敢仔细凝视。小舅是族中有名的美男子，却天生体弱多病，他长发披肩的样子很像哥哥，眉眼更是和哥哥一模一样，只是面色苍白，两颊深陷，才三十岁就缠绵病榻，全无哥哥身上那种青年人的生命力和朝气。 

他在床前默默坐了一会儿，环顾四周，古色古香的檀木书架上摆着几部线装书。“我可以拿一本出去看吗？”房间里闷热难当，虽然很想陪伴小舅，但实在是一秒钟也待不下去了。

“请随意。”

佐助道了谢，随手拿了最上面的一本，来到屋外席地而坐，翻开书册，只见每一页都用墨线画着人体各个部位的形状，又有许多红点，一旁标注着文字，似乎是本医书。看了几页，发现某个生词总是反复出现，忽然想起前几天在家中读过的某份卷轴中也见到过这个生词。

查库拉……？查库拉……？这个词到底是什么意思呢？

 

 

（TBC）


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

 

西厢房中，女眷们围着外婆席地而坐。 

“秋人这孩子，一看见他，我的心就……”外婆说着握住胸口，姐妹俩忙一人扶住母亲的肩膀，一人握紧她的手。

“这样拖下去总不是个办法。”美雪说，“还是再请医生来看看吧？”

“族里那几个名医，你们是知道的。”外婆哽咽道，“从小灌了多少汤药下去，总不见好。你们父亲又是个老顽固，怎么说都不肯让秋人去村里的医院看病。我说，你难道要看着秋人这样一天天往……往死里走？他说，他宁愿秋人死在家里，也不能死在外族人的手上，唉……！”

“我家那位也是这样的脾气。”美琴说，“天天‘祖宗规矩’、‘祖宗规矩’不离口，我也不和他辩。他是族长，要是家里人都不持支持他，又如何服众呢？”

“鼬这孩子也真是。”美雪说，“他又不是不知道那两家暗地里给姐夫使绊子，还闹出这么大的事来，落人口实。”

“那倒不会。”美琴说，“那两家的孩子也有参与其中的。依我看，族里目前这个情形，这种事迟早都会发生。年轻人爱折腾，未尝不是一种变革的机会。我们做长辈的堵不如疏，还是静观其变，适当的时候加以引导比较好。”

“我看姐姐是年轻的时候没折腾够，恨不得跟着儿子一起闹吧。”美雪掩嘴笑道。

“人一辈子真正快活的日子也就这几年，我不想太拘束他们。”

“怎么？当族长夫人还不快活？”

美琴不理睬妹妹的揶揄，转向母亲，正色道：“妈妈，秋人的病，必须请村里的医生来看。”

“我也想啊，然而怎么请？这门里门外，人多嘴杂，无论是送他出去，还是请人进来，都瞒不过你父亲。”

“每年秋日祭的时候，全族男子不是都要出席弓道大会吗？女人和孩子也大都同去观赛。那时候家里就只有妈妈和秋人两个人，我让鼬托村里的朋友请个医生来家里看看，就算事后被爸爸知道了，他也没奈何。”

“这……倒是可行。”

“顺便也给小枫看看吧。”美雪说，“这孩子整天不出门，又是怕见光，又是怕吹风……”

“妈妈。”十四岁少女见母亲在众人面前提到自己，羞恼地低声埋怨道。

“……她爸爸说女孩子文文静静的挺好，可我总担心，这个病会不会是……家族遗传？”美雪说着，悄悄瞥了大嫂一眼。

“还是看看的好。”舅妈神情黯然，“那时若是请了村里的医生来看，小明也许就不会……”

众人都低下头，伤感不已。

“我去看看秋人怎样了。”外婆说着站起身，“这年头买个下人也不合礼法了，只好我伺候着他。”

“小枫，和外婆一起去看看你小舅舅。”

“是。”

少女答应着也站起身，跟着外婆走了出去。待纸门缓缓拉上，母亲和女儿的脚步声渐渐远去，美雪低声道：“我和她爸爸都想再生一个，可是怎么都怀不上。”

“我倒是又怀了两次。”舅妈也低声叹道，“可惜都没保住。我家那位说，族里现在这情况十分普遍。各家各户要么是独生子，要么只有两个。好不容易生了老三的，往往也活不久。”

“我们本来想，有鼬和佐助就够了，所以一直没有要。”美琴也低声道，“谁想我家那位最近忽然说想再要个女儿。我都这个年纪了，他执意要，我也拗不过他。”

话题顿时一转，女人们开始数落起自己的丈夫来，长吁短叹了一阵，美雪又道：“对了，姐姐，鼬也是个男人了，他该不会看上了哪个外族女子，所以才……”

“没有。我问过他。他说没有。”

“他将来可是一族之长，绝不能和外族女子有什么苟且之事，你可要盯紧些。”

“鼬这孩子立身很正，我倒不担心他。”美琴说，“我反而更担心佐助……”

“佐助？他怎么啦？”

“也没什么，就是觉得……这孩子心有点野。真不知道他长大以后会成为怎样的男人呢……”

美雪“噗嗤”一笑，“这不是像姐姐你吗？姐姐小时候比男孩子还野，还记得学校里那几个坏孩子欺负我，被姐姐打得哭着回家呢。”

美琴也笑起来，回忆起童年往事，又轻轻地叹了一口气。

 

东厢房中，男人们以富岳为中心席地而坐。

“老夫那时就认为此事不妥。”外公捋着长须道，“然而族长大人却不以为然，事情发展到现在这个地步，只能说为时已晚啊。”

“那时他们还小，彼此结拜个兄弟，我想也就是玩耍罢了。”富岳说，“再说自从祖父大人推行新礼法，劝说四大家把奴仆都放出去，还他们自由身之后，传到家父这一代，家中便只有打理花草的松平了。我自幼不把他当下人看待的。”

“已经放出去了成为自由民的是一回事，仍在家中服侍的是另一回事。主人就是主人，仆人就是仆人，尊卑之分切不可疏忽大意。乱了尊卑，那人心可就乱了。”

“父亲大人说的是。”富岳叹道，“我枉为一族之长，却连自己的儿子都管教不好，真是愧对祖宗。说来惭愧，虽是自己儿子，我却看不穿他内心的想法。鼬从小循规蹈矩，万万想不到他竟会做出如此叛逆的事来。”

“非也，非也。”外公摆手道，“叛逆的不是鼬，是族里族外那些另有所图的人。鼬只是太年轻，被人利用了而已。我看他为人太过和善，对族中百姓没有尊长的威严，对外族人又没有宇智波一族的傲气。别人当面对他无礼，他也只是一笑而过。将来他继承族长之位，恐怕无法服众呵。有人看准了这一点，在给他下药呢。”

“待人和善倒不是什么问题。”富岳说，“现任火影和前任火影不都当得好好的么？据传四十二代目和四十一代目也都是这样的脾气。可见这是大势所趋。”

“呵呵……”外公冷笑道，“规矩就是被那些外来的野猴子给败坏的。你看看村里现在那些人，整日只知纵情声色犬马，哪里还有半点老祖宗的血性和英雄气概？木叶忍者村本是由宇智波一族和千手一族联手创建，我族恪守祖宗规矩，这才连绵不绝，繁衍至今，而那千手一族的血脉，如今可还剩下半分？”

“所以这件事呢，我认为鼬只是太过冒进，其本意是好的。”宇智波春人道，“去年父亲大人为族中十九对男女进行婚配并主持了婚礼，然而一年过去了，竟没有一个婴儿诞生。若是再不寻求变革，恐怕我族的血脉也岌岌可危矣。”

“那也不能那样恣意妄为。我族的女子何其宝贵，岂能被外族男子玷污？若是再弄出一个宇智波带土来，真是全族之耻！”外公恨恨道。

“不错。就算要引进外族的血脉，也得经过族长大人和四大长老集体商议，选定合适的对象，比如猿飞一族、日向一族和莲见一族的女子，先考察其相貌、性情、品格，再以我族礼法娶之，方是正道。”宇智波春人道，“至于其它族群，尤其是志村一族，此等低劣的血脉绝对要剔除干净。”

众人纷纷点头表示赞同。

“对了，说起来，鼬的对象选定了吗？”外公问道。

“已经选定了。”富岳说，“就是稻火家的女儿。”

“哎？居然是他们家？”春人惊讶道，“他们兄弟俩屡次在长老大会上公然和族长大人唱反调，您不介意吗？”

“毕竟是一族的同胞。再说那个女孩子本身挺好的。”富岳笑道，“既然铁火垂涎族长之位，那我就成全他，让他的侄外孙来当族长，岂不美哉？呵呵呵呵……”

“那鼬的婚事也要提上日程了咯？”春人问道。

“嗯。我本想等他二十岁成人礼之后再考虑此事，但现在他这么一闹，我打算明年就办。他有了家室，肩上多了份责任，想必也就收心了。只要他回家，族里的孩子们自然也会跟着回来。”

“甚好，甚好。”外公捋须颔首道，“正当如此。”

 

佐助不知道长辈们的烦恼，眼看着天色越来越暗，心里暗暗着急：哥哥怎么还不来？

晚饭时亲戚们照例说着永远也说不腻的话题，外公、外婆、大舅、舅妈、阿姨、姨夫各自挑了佐助的一个优点夸奖了一番，爸爸妈妈则指出他的缺点来平衡中和那些溢美之词。佐助听见他们在说自己，却木木地没有反应，心中只想：难道哥哥不回来了？他希望他们也说说哥哥，可他们却心照不宣地谁也不提他的名字，仿佛他已经不是这个家族的一份子了。他想问妈妈：你不是说他会回来的吗？又觉得这样的质问毫无意义。他安慰自己说：十二岁生日又不是什么大事，哥哥一定有更重要的事要忙。一颗心却不断地往下沉。

吃罢饭，喝过茶，临别前免不了又是一整套繁文缛节。回家路上，富岳心事重重地走在前面，佐助无精打采地跟在后面，美琴感觉到小儿子心中的失落，却一句话也没有说。

回到家，走进卧室，打开灯，佐助发现自己的被窝莫名其妙鼓起一个大包，上前扯开被子，只见哥哥像只猫似的蜷成一团，笑眯眯地看着他。

“……哥哥！”他忙扑上去紧紧抱住。

“生日礼物在你桌上哦。”

“还要什么礼物？”佐助拿脑袋在哥哥怀里乱蹭，“你就是最好的礼物！”

“快去洗澡。”鼬笑道，“我已经洗过了，你又把我弄臭了。”

“你才臭！臭哥哥！”佐助又狠狠蹭了两下，抬起头来，“你不会趁我洗澡的时候偷偷跑掉吧？”

“唔……这个提议不错。”鼬一本正经地摸着下巴，“我考虑考虑。”

“哼！”佐助笑着捶了哥哥两拳，心下明白他不会走，一骨碌弹起冲进浴室洗了澡，来不及擦干就湿漉漉地钻进被窝里。

“又把我的衣服当毛巾。”鼬笑着捏了捏弟弟的鼻子。

“你会陪我到天亮吗，哥哥？”

“嗯嗯。”鼬笑道，“你不是有很多问题要问我吗？”

“嗷！今晚我不睡觉了！”佐助兴奋地在床上打滚，从哥哥的左边翻到他的右边，转念一想，又乖巧地问：“但是哥哥明天要早起吧？”

“偶尔睡个懒觉也没关系啦。”

“太好啦！哥哥万岁！”

“倒是佐助，你现在正在长身体，晚上不睡觉会长不高哦。”

“偶尔不睡觉也没关系啦。”

佐助模仿着哥哥的语气。忽然房门被拉开，妈妈探进半张脸来，“你们俩安静一点哦，爸爸还不知道呢。”

“噢。”

兄弟俩双双把脑袋缩进被窝，相视一笑。

“来吧，有什么问题尽管问。”

“那个……哥哥，‘查库拉’是什么意思？”

“‘查库拉’？哦……你说的是‘查克拉’吧？”十七岁少年的嗓音又沉稳又清朗，“‘查克拉’是一种能量，或者说是一种‘气’，是古人理解宇宙万物的方式之一。天地间充盈着这种‘气’，白昼的时候因为太阳的照射，形成‘阳气’；夜晚的时候因为月亮的照射，形成‘阴气’。”

“那下雨天和月全食的时候呢？”佐助问道。

“这个古人倒没有说。”鼬笑着摸摸弟弟的头发，“不过这是一个好问题。”

被哥哥夸奖了的佐助“嘿嘿”直笑。鼬续道：“古人认为，人的体内也有这种‘气’，叫做‘查克拉’。古时候修道的仙人能把这‘阴阳二气’炼成‘五行之气’。你知道‘五行’是什么吗？”

佐助摇了摇头。

“就是‘金、木、水、火、土’。五行相生相克，在天地间，使万物呈现出不同的形态；在人体内，就形成每个人不同的气质。”

“哦……那么，‘查克拉’也可以治病吗？”

“根据古人的理论，非但可以治病，还可以起死回生呢。”

佐助若有所思地点点头。默默思考了一会儿，又问：“宇智波斑，和四千年的历史是真实存在的，对吗，哥哥？”

“爸爸让你读了《先民记》吧？”

“嗯！还有哥哥的译文。”

“我认为宇智波斑是真实的历史人物。”鼬沉吟道，“但是四千年的历史嘛……那份卷轴上的字体只是潦草而已，并不是远古时代的文字哦。”

“啊……？”

“当然，这并不意味着四千年的历史就是假的。只能说，没有确凿的考古发现可以证明它是真的。”

“哦……那，宇智波斑呢？”

“佐助，你知道终结之谷吧？”

“知道。地理课上讲过。”

“终结之谷又名南贺川大瀑布。”鼬用大拇指和食指捏着下巴，“如果我的推断没错的话，瀑布一侧那座断头的石像就是宇智波斑。”

“哎？那个不是千手柱间的弟弟千手扉间吗？”佐助惊讶道，“历史课本上是这样写的，伊鲁卡老师也是这样说的。”

“如果是千手兄弟，为什么那两座石像是面对面站立的呢？我考据过，那两座石像摆出的手势叫做‘对立之印’，而所有的史书上都记载着，千手兄弟一生并肩作战，从未彼此对立过，他们俩的石像又怎么会摆出这样的姿势呢？”

“唔……”

“还有，为什么火影岩上，二代目和四代目的头像被人磨平了呢？”

“因为建村初期时局还很混乱，所以被别国的敌人破坏了。”

鼬缓缓点头，“不错，这是村里的共识。但是在族里，却流传着另一种说法。”

“什么说法？”

“千手柱间和宇智波斑才是木叶的创始人。那两座石像是为了纪念他们俩公平竞争、化敌为友的决定性战役——终结谷之战而雕凿的。战后两族都伤亡惨重，两位族长决定握手言和，带领族人共同建立木叶忍者村。千手柱间众望所归，当选为初代目火影，执政五年后，主动禅位给宇智波斑，并宣布从此以后火影之位由两族族长轮流接任。宇智波斑当了五年火影，然后遵守誓约，把火影之位让给了千手扉间。千手扉间也当了五年火影，又把火影之位让给了斑的弟弟宇智波泉奈……”

“所……所以说，二代目和四代目是宇智波一族的祖先？”

“我认为，是的。这才是史实。”

“那……为什么……？”

“然而就在宇智波泉奈执掌木叶大权的第二年，火影突然暴毙……（佐助惊呼：“啊……？！”）……紧接着，千手柱间和千手扉间也于同一天离奇死亡，宇智波斑失踪，下落不明……”

“难……难道……？”

“这一段历史，双方众口不一，真相不得而知。总之，由于两族族长死的死，走的走，火影之位一时空悬，刚建立没多久的木叶忍者村又陷入了分崩离析的危机之中，宇智波一族和千手一族都有不少人在复仇中死去。这时一位女性站了出来，结束了两族愈演愈烈的血族仇杀行为。”

“五代目？”

“是的。传说五代目是千手柱间的亲孙女，寿命奇长，一直活到一百五十多岁，且终生未婚，也没有生儿育女。幸而如此，在她坐镇火影之位的一百多年里，战乱日渐平息，局势趋于稳定。她制定了最初的木叶律法，在弥留之际，把火影之位传给了自己亲弟弟的嫡系子孙，从此开启了木叶的千手时代。”

“原……原来如此。”

佐助努力回想着火影岩上各个头像的尊容，脑海中却只有一片模糊。

“后面的故事，”鼬轻捏弟弟的脸颊，“就和我们佐助有关啦。”

“我知道我知道！”佐助猛扯哥哥的衣领，“猿飞佐助嘛！”

“你知道？”鼬慢悠悠地打了个呵欠，“那我就不说了。”

“我只知道一点点啦，哥哥你说，你说嘛！”

“好啦好啦，衣服都被你扯坏啦。”

佐助“嘻嘻”一笑，松开了手。

 

 

（TBC） 

 


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

 

“据史料记载，”鼬于是继续说道，“宇智波一族和千手一族来自南方的森林，而猿飞一族来自北方的草原。有一年气候严寒，北方的冰雪有四五尺厚，寸草不生，猿飞一族食不果腹，族长便带领族人举族迁往南方，见木叶森林气候温和，物产丰富，想要长久定居于此，千手一族欢迎他们的加入，宇智波一族则表示反对。”

佐助津津有味地听着。

“猿飞一族体格魁梧，性情粗犷，以骁勇善战著称，他们和千手一族联合后，宇智波一族在村中的地位便处于弱势。这也是为什么除了二代目和四代目，此后的数百年间宇智波一族再也没能登上火影之位的原因之一。而猿飞一族加入木叶不到百年，就出了一个大人物……”

“猿飞佐助！”佐助颇为自豪地说。

“是的。”鼬对弟弟微笑。

“书上说，猿飞佐助力大无穷，能使一根三千六百斤的铁棍，一棍子打下去，山崩地裂，是真的吗？”

“这当然是后人的夸大其词啦。”鼬笑道，“不过，据史料记载，猿飞佐助确实比常人孔武有力得多，据说他能徒手制服壮年的老虎、黑熊和野猪。”

“壮年的老虎、黑熊和野猪有多厉害？”佐助问道，“哥哥，你见过吗？”

“没有呢。恐怕连爷爷的爷爷的爷爷都没见过呢。”

“比牡鹿还要大很多吗？”

“应该是的吧。”

“哥哥，继续继续。”

“猿飞佐助武艺高强，屡立战功，被推举为第十一代火影，自他以降，接连八代火影都出自猿飞一族，木叶也自此进入了黄金时代，许多族群慕名前来，纷纷要求加入……”

“宇智波一族还是不同意吗？”

“是的。后加入的新族群使得‘猿飞-千手’联盟不断壮大，与此同时，宇智波一族却越来越边缘化，成为了孤家寡人。”

“……我好像懂了。”

“嗯？”

“哥哥为什么要让各族的青年生活在一起。”

“啊，佐助真聪明呢。”

鼬抚摸着弟弟的头发。佐助得意地抬起脸让哥哥摸个够。

“……其实，两百多年前，宇智波一族和木叶的其它族群曾经有过一次‘大融合’……”

“哎？是吗？”

“嗯。据说纯粹的宇智波应该是浅色皮肤、黑色眼睛和黑色直发，但现在族中有一些人并不是这样的相貌。所以我想，‘大融合’应该是真实发生过的。”

“那个……”佐助忽然想到了什么，“所以……止水哥是……？”

鼬思索片刻，说：“也不一定。毕竟已经过去了两百多年，现在的每一个宇智波身上应该多多少少都流着外族的血脉，只是有的人表现为显性，有的人表现为隐性罢了。”

什么“显性”啊“隐性”啊的，佐助听不太懂，又问：“那么哥哥，现在我们还会和外族‘大融合’吗？”

“也许吧。”

“怎么才能‘大融合’呢？”

“呃……”

见哥哥少见的吞吞吐吐欲说还休起来，佐助越发好奇，催促道：“哥哥，别卖关子啦，快说，快说。”

“……还是等你长大些再告诉你吧。”

“为什么？”佐助假装生气道，“我已经不是小孩子了！”

“不如这样吧。”鼬想出一个好主意，“你自己去查阅资料，自己分析，思考，找出答案，然后我们再来交流，看看是不是英雄所见略同，怎么样？”

“好呀好呀！”

“三年后，也就是你十五岁生日那天，只要你还记得这个问题，那么无论你是否找到答案，我都会把我所了解的一切毫无保留地告诉你。”

“好！我一定会记得！”佐助信心满满地握紧拳头，“不，我一定会自己找到答案！”

 

兄弟俩你问我答，谈谈说说，渐渐都有了困意，佐助年纪小，先熬不住迷迷糊糊地睡着了，鼬听见弟弟发出轻轻的鼾声，眼皮一沉，也睡了过去。第二天两人双双赖床，富岳在餐桌上问：“佐助呢？”美琴说：“还在睡呢”。富岳说：“快叫起来，别让他养成了坏习惯。”美琴来到佐助房中叫醒儿子们，又问：“鼬，要我帮你把早饭端进来吗？”

“不用了，我回去吃。”鼬边梳头发边说，“谢谢妈妈。”

美琴仔细端详大儿子的脸，看起来气色不错，一个月没在家吃饭，不仅没有变瘦，似乎还胖了一点。“你在那边吃些什么？吃得好吗？”她关心地问。

“什么都吃。”鼬用牙咬着头绳，笑道：“我们组了一个后勤团队，自己动手，丰衣足食，三餐由大家轮流料理，各人的厨艺有高有低，这顿吃得好些，下顿吃得差些，反正都能吃饱。”

“那你们用电、用火、用燃气可都要当心点。”美琴搂过兀自睡眼朦胧的小儿子，用手指梳理着他不听话的翘毛，又问：“下厨的都是女孩子吧？”

“不不，男女都有，男厨师还多一些呢。”鼬笑着用头绳扎起小辫儿，“我也会做几个拿手菜呢。”

“我、我也要吃哥哥做的菜。”一直默默听着妈妈和哥哥对话的佐助忙插嘴道。

“好啊，哪天轮到我了，你来。”鼬对弟弟眨眨眼睛，又对妈妈笑道：“我们打算等时机成熟了邀请村里的大家都来玩，妈妈，你也来。”

美琴看着大儿子神采飞扬青春的脸，又是欣慰，又是担忧，心中还有千叮咛万嘱咐，却只是微笑着，说：“好。”

 

鼬换过外套，结束停当，身形矫健地从窗口跃了出去。佐助洗漱完毕，吃过早饭，向父亲请了安，听了几句训话，回到卧室拆开哥哥送的礼物，是一副半新不旧的弓箭，挎在肩上，不大不小正合适。他背着弓箭学着哥哥的样子从窗口跃进跃出，自觉十分潇洒。再去书房找父亲时，书房已门窗紧闭，父亲正在同手下商议族中事务，他便略过汇报这一节，径自溜出家门。

木叶忍者村的格局大致是这样的：北面依山，南面傍水。山名九喇嘛山，自千手时代开始，历代火影都会在岩壁上雕凿出自己的头像，所以又被称作“火影岩”，叫得久了，如今的村民反而忘了它的原名；水即是南贺川，由西向东流淌，从木叶森林中蜿蜒而过，水势平缓，水面最宽阔处可达九百米。建村初期，千手一族和宇智波一族同在山脚下建立村落，后经种种变故分歧，宇智波一族搬迁至南贺川旁沿河而居，数百年间双方族群各自繁衍壮大，本来相隔甚远的的聚落逐渐连成一片，呈犬牙交错状，各自的城墙也几经拆毁重建。因不断有大量外族涌入，“猿飞-千手”联盟的人口和地盘发展得更为迅速，现已有将宇智波聚居区包围之势。

在村子东南西北、 东南、东北、西南、西北八个角上本有八座瞭望塔，乃是古早战争年代的遗物。如今八座高塔拆了七座，只留下西南角的那座作为纪念。塔台用结实的竹木搭成，倚靠着一株千年巨杉，佐助来到树下，只见藤蔓从地下长出，沿着塔身攀援而上，茂盛的枝叶几乎将塔体完全覆盖。他手脚并用爬上塔顶，从枝叶间望出去，木叶全景尽收眼底。

他手搭凉棚，遥望火影岩， 只见最上面的两排石雕头像因年深日久被风沙侵蚀，轮廓的棱角已然变得十分平滑，二代目和四代目的头像更是被磨得只剩两处光滑的平面。十一代目猿飞佐助的头像位于二排正中间，高鼻深目，满脸浓髯，看上去比四周的头像都要大一圈。自二十二代目千手臼杵开始，也许是空余的石壁不够了，头像一个比一个雕得小，到了现任的四十四代目波风水门，只能在右下方的角落里占据小小的一块地，远远望去还没有新版十文钱上的头像大。在火影岩两侧，各有一处规模极大的工程，数以千计的民伕如蚂蚁般在高高的土台上蠕动，挖泥、筛沙、烧砖、砌墙……浓烟滚滚，热火朝天。

佐助正看得投入，忽觉脚下塔台不住晃动，忙蹲下身子抓紧树干，不久，便听见底下传来几句不很熟悉但也并不陌生的说话声。

“哎哟，累死我了，为什么选这么个地方？爬也爬不动。”

“是你该减肥了。”

他从木条的缝隙间向下望去，只见一个肥胖的少年跟在一个精瘦的少年后面，正沿着竹梯吃力地向上爬。

上下的通路只有一条，佐助只得后退两步，躲在树干后面。

“咦？上面有人？”

奈良鹿丸亦从木条的缝隙间看见了佐助的身影，他不紧不慢地爬上最后几步，在平台上站定。“是你啊。”

佐助双手插袋，不说话。

不一时秋道丁次也“哼哧哼哧”地爬上来，每踩一脚，平台就“吱嘎”一响，见到佐助，忙朝奈良鹿丸使个眼色，似是在问：这家伙怎么也来了？

看这局面，佐助自忖以一敌二打赢他们两个没问题，但在打赢他们两个的同时保证自己百分百不失足跌落就有点困难了，心想：能不动手就不动手吧。

只见奈良鹿丸沿着圆形的平台走了半圈，用脚掌测了测平台的牢固度，盘腿坐下，说：“这里是我们的秘密基地。是鸣人告诉你的吧？”

佐助冷眼打量着二人，不置可否。

只听树下一阵喧嚷，又有四五人依次爬上竹梯，“嘎吱嘎吱”地往平台上来。当先一丛黄毛探出，正是火影之子，后面跟着“激燃少年团”未来的暗部部长们，众少年见了佐助，神情各异。

“咦？佐助？鹿丸是你通知的吗？我找不到人给你送信哎！”波风鸣人叫道，“你们宇智波的大门真难进！等我当上火影之后，第一件事就是把它砸倒拆掉！”

佐助听了前半句话，刚要露出友好的笑容，眉头就因后半句话皱了起来。

“火影大人，应该先验一下‘皆’部长的徽章吧？”水户天草说。

“没准已经被他扔了。”猿飞藤马说。

“汪汪！”犬冢牙怀里的幼犬说。

佐助这才发现他们每个人都把徽章别在衣服、裤子或背包上。他想说：我没扔。又想我何必向他们解释。想一走了之，又想凭什么他们来了我就要走。以一敌八，胜算已经微乎其微，但是绝不能退缩。

却听波风鸣人笑道：“没想到你会来，只买了八瓶汽水，大家分着喝吧。”说着拉开油女志乃的背包，取出八只宝特瓶，摆在平台中央，“坐，坐。”

众少年叉开手脚坐下，不很宽敞的平台顿时显得十分拥挤，佐助仍双手插袋靠在树干上，脚边三寸开外便是长长的竹梯，进可攻，退可守，已居于不败之地。心想：这群家伙一会儿闹腾起来，可别把这座塔挤塌了。

“快，什么好东西？快拿出来看看！”猿飞藤马说着拿起一瓶汽水，拧开瓶盖，“咕咚咕咚”一口气喝了大半瓶。波风鸣人从怀中摸出一本卷了边的旧书，叫道：“大——家——看——！”

佐助瞧着眼熟，似乎正是抢铃铛那天卡卡西手中的那本书。旧书在众少年手中传阅了一圈，又回到波风鸣人手里，后者把书抛给佐助，佐助接过一看，封面是一男一女，男的在后面追，女的在前面跑，书名是《亲热暴力：第十四卷》——“亲热”和“暴力”两个词他都认得，连在一起却不知道是什么意思——作者署名：自来也。他把书掷还给波风鸣人，后者举起书本扬了扬，“谁来念？” 

“你自己念不就得了。”奈良鹿丸说。

“这里面的字，十个里面有九个它认得我，我不认得它。”波风鸣人把书往奈良鹿丸手里一塞，“鹿丸，你来念。”

“我不念。”

“天草，你来念。”波风鸣人又把书扔给水户天草。

“好吧。”

水户天草翻开书页，一字一句磕磕巴巴地念下去。佐助默默听着，似乎讲的是一个男人看上了隔壁邻居家的女人，女人是有夫之妇，男人想尽办法接近她，却总是不得其便，一次次吃瘪碰壁闹笑话的故事。众少年听得直打呵欠，犬冢牙抱怨道：“不是说这是大人最喜欢的书吗？怎么这么没劲？”

“你们都笨死了。”奈良鹿丸不屑地说，“故事都有开头、经过、高潮和结尾，怎么可能从头到尾都好看？你看这本书哪几页最脏最旧，就是故事最精彩的部分咯。”

众少年纷纷夸说鹿丸聪明，让水户赶紧翻到最精彩的地方。水户天草一阵乱翻，找到一处边缘发黑的书页，念道：“……大……蛇丸……开纲手姬的衣服……不要啊……她说……雪白的胸脯不住地……抖动着……”

佐助只听见“咕咚咕咚”几声轻响，却是众少年吞咽口水的声音。

“再……再念一遍！”波风鸣人催促道。

“大蛇丸……开……”

“是‘撕开’啦。”坐在水户天草身边的辻祭纠正道，“还有这里也不是‘抖动’，是‘颤动’。”

“小祭，你来念！”波风鸣人又指派道。

辻祭接过书本，念道：“大蛇丸撕开纲手姬的衣服，‘不要啊’，她说，雪白的胸脯不住地颤动。”

众少年你看看我，我看看你，都抬起双手捂住自己的胸部，茫然幻想着文字所描述的画面。秋道丁次脱掉马甲，晃动身体，肥肉耷拉的胸部左右摇摆起来，“是这样吗？”

众少年纷纷伸手上去摸了一把，只觉触感又滑又腻，并没有什么特别的。

“继续念，小祭！”

辻祭又念了几句，大都是“嗯……”、“啊……”、“咕滋咕滋”、“噗叽噗叽”这类不知所谓的象声词。直到他念道，“不要舔那里……脏……”，才又激起了少年们的求知欲，就“那里”到底是‘哪里’胡乱猜测起来。经过讨论，少年们一致认为人身上最脏的地方有四处：鸡鸡、屁眼、嘴巴和脚丫子。波风鸣人提出质疑：“可是大人会觉得嘴脏吗？我经常看见DADDY和MOMMY亲嘴哎！”

“我也看见过几次。”猿飞藤马附议道。

“我没看到过。”水户天草说，“我爸爸妈妈从不亲嘴。”

“不可能！”猿飞藤马说，“不亲嘴你是怎么来的？他们肯定瞒着你偷偷亲嘴。”

“就是，就是！”众少年纷纷叫嚷道。连最聪明的奈良鹿丸也表示赞同。毕竟大人们瞒着小孩子做的事多了去了，肯定也包括亲嘴。佐助心想：我也没见过爸爸妈妈亲嘴，改天问问哥哥他有没有看到过。心中隐隐约约有一种感觉，似乎“亲嘴”和“大融合”有什么关联……

于是去掉了“嘴巴”，只剩下“鸡鸡”、“屁眼”和“脚丫子”，众少年就哪个更脏争论了许久，谁也无法说服谁，猿飞藤马和犬冢牙几乎要拔拳头，奈良鹿丸说：“好了，别吵了，再念下去不就知道了？”

众少年便又安静下来，一齐望着辻祭等他来念。辻祭把整本书一直念到最后一页，八瓶汽水被众少年喝个精光，仍没有找到正确答案。有几个喝多了尿急，害羞的只好憋住，文明些的尿在空瓶里，作风豪放的直接从高塔上往下放水。尿完了，七嘴八舌地问：“还有吗？还有吗？”

“没了，只拿了这一本。”波风鸣人说，“不过卡卡西老师那儿有全套，几十本呢！”

“下次多拿点嘛！”

“不行不行！多拿他会发现的，下次我拿两本好了。”

“好！好！火影大人万岁！”

众少年振臂欢呼。忽然村子里“当——当——”响起了报时的钟声。波风鸣人忙一跃而起，叫道：“不好！十二点了！MOMMY会杀了我的！”屁股着火似的急冲冲往下蹿，众少年一哄而散，塔台左右摇晃，竹梯“嘎吱咯吱”地乱响，油女志乃走在最后，收拾起平台上的空瓶和装了半瓶尿的瓶子，放进背包。佐助帮他拉好拉链，目送他下到地面，又独自来到瞭望台边。

微风吹拂，树影斑驳，十二下钟声响过，蚂蚁般蠕动的人们井然有序地汇聚到土台底部，露出四四方方的建筑物基座，山川雄伟，石像庄严。

 

 

 

（TBC） 


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

 

佐助背着弓箭，一溜小跑穿过宇智波聚居区的大门，忽然想到了什么，放慢脚步，回头看了一眼。

宇智波的大门与其说是一道门，不如说是一间小屋子，从他记事起，这间小屋就是这个样子：长宽高都是三米，东西各有两扇木门，外侧的木门上包着铁皮，装着方形的门钉；内侧的木门上开着一扇小门。白天，四扇大门都敞开着；夜晚，内侧的大门则从里面闩上，只留那扇小门虚掩着。六岁以前，每年夏日祭的时候，家人会带着他穿过这座大门，去村里看“影子戏”；六岁以后，他每天上学放学都会进出一次，从没觉得有什么难的。

小屋子南北两面墙上各有一处凹进去的神龛，立着两尊神像，南边的那尊瞪着四只凸起的圆眼珠，露出长长的獠牙，面目极为狰狞凶恶；北边的那尊长着弯弯的眉毛，眯着细细的长眼睛，嘴角含笑，笑容却透着一丝诡异。小时候他曾被这两尊神像吓得晚上做噩梦，哥哥说：别怕，那个笑眯眯的是光明菩萨，那个凶巴巴的是大力金刚，都是保佑族人的好神仙。他听了，便不再害怕。两尊神像的下面各有一名守卫，一个站着，一个坐着，站着的那个腰间别着长剑，坐着的那个手里拿着一支毛笔，面前有一张小桌，桌上摊着一本簿册。假设佐助每天穿过大门两次，一年就是七百三十次，六年就是四千三百八十次，这四千三百八十次走下来，那两名守卫对他来说和那两尊神像也已没什么区别。

回到家里，双亲已然坐在餐桌边吃午饭了。见他来了，母亲放下碗筷去厨房给他盛饭；父亲抬起眼皮看了他一眼，一语不发，又自顾自继续用餐。佐助忐忑不安地吃完了饭，说，“我吃饱了”，起身正打算离开，富岳忽道：“站住。”他只得站住。“坐下。”他又跪坐下来，低着头，大气不敢喘。

“你哥哥翅膀硬了，我行我素，胡作非为，不把长辈和祖宗规矩放在眼里，你小小年纪，也不听我话了是吗？”

“不……不是。”

“既然你那么爱往外跑，那我交给你一个任务。”

哎？父亲的话让佐助大出意外，忙抬起头来。

“我允许你去你哥哥那儿，你是小孩子，他们不会防着你，你替我看着他，他在那儿做些什么，和别人说些什么，你都回来告诉我。”

“这……”出卖哥哥？我不干。

“鼬比你现在还小的时候就很能干了。你不是以他为榜样吗？怎么，这点事也办不了？”富岳使出激将法。

“我……”佐助差点中计。心想：我不仅能把这件事办好，还能阳奉阴违，话说一半留一半呢。只要答应了父亲，不仅可以名正言顺地去哥哥那儿玩，还能取悦父亲，可是……可是……“我不。”

“那你就别出门了。”富岳沉着脸道，“从现在开始，你给我乖乖待在家里，哪儿也不许去。”

“是。”

佐助憋着一股气，答应得飞快。

 

“那孩子，真是气死我也。”

晚间，富岳向为自己更衣的妻子埋怨道：“一个两个都被你惯坏了。”

“你自己什么脾气，你不知道？”美琴似笑非笑地说，“一个两个都像他们的爹，真是一家人。” 

富岳忍不住也笑，“你说说，鼬倒也罢了，佐助才十二岁就这般没规没矩，以后我还怎么教训他？”

“要我说？那我说了，这件事是你不对。”美琴叠好衣服，摆在枕畔，“那年鼬才不到十岁，你就送他去暗部，让他替你打探情报。他在那里和那些人朝夕相处，同甘共苦，怎能不生出情谊来？你让他背叛朋友，他嘴上不说，心里肯定很不好受。那还是外人呢。如今你让佐助去监视鼬，难得他们兄弟俩从小手足情深，素无嫌隙，你这样做，对他们的兄弟情，对你们的父子情，又有什么益处呢？”

富岳盘膝抱臂，低头不语。

美琴又道：“我们做长辈的，若是提的要求合理，孩子们自然信服。若是不合理，他们不愿做，你不罚他们便失了威信，你罚他们，他们心里仍是不服。何苦呢？”

“唉……”富岳无奈摇头叹气，又笑道：“我是让你说他，你反倒编派了我一通。就是因为你总不站在我这边，孩子们才不听我的话。”

“我在孩子们面前说过你一句不是没有？”美琴斜了丈夫一眼，“你罚他们，我可从来没劝过。这件事佐助当然也有不对的地方，你让他在家乖乖待着，我也没反对呀。”

说着，嫣然一笑。

 

头两天，佐助和父亲赌气，说不出门就不出门，每天在家不是把自己关在卧室里看书，就是在后院里摩弄着哥哥送的弓箭练习射术。早晚向父亲请安， 嘴上用的是敬语，脸上却是一副藏不住的逆反情绪。后院立着的圆形箭靶不知是何年何月的老古董，上面不仅有哥哥的箭痕，父亲的箭痕，甚至还有祖父和曾祖父的。佐助在心里和他们暗暗较劲，一练就是一下午，练得胳膊酸痛不说，脸颊也被弓弦磨出了血痕。美琴看着心疼，劝道：“佐助，休息一会儿吧，过来，妈妈给你贴上胶布。”他不肯停，反而叫妈妈当监督，“妈妈，你看我的姿势怎么样？对不对？”

“很帅气呢。”

“我是说准确不准确啦。”

毕竟是小孩子心性，没过几天，佐助就忘了被父亲惩罚的委屈，“父亲大人”、“父亲大人”叫得亲热。富岳每天考校儿子，见他聪明伶俐又勤奋好学，对自己也是恭敬有礼，心中也着实有些后悔。

这一日他问了几个问题，佐助对答如流，他夸奖了儿子两句，温言道：“再过几天就是夏日祭了，你和妈妈一起去村里玩玩吧。”

 

夏日祭是宇智波一族除了新年外最为隆重的节日，也是唯一一个可以举族而出，去村里与外族人同乐的节日。夏日祭的正日子是在每年的八月十五，这一晚木叶大街和宇智波聚居区内的南市街、中市街、北市街从街头到巷尾，处处张灯结彩，不仅所有店铺通宵营业，另有许多临时搭起的小摊，吃的，玩的，应有尽有。这样的热闹在村里并不稀奇，在宇智波聚居区可是一年只有一次，族里家家户户携儿带女，穿着新制的浴衣，登着木屐，摇着团扇，在街市上尽兴玩乐。

因本族人不出区，外族人也进不来，并不知道对方的庆典有多热闹精彩，都认为自己的最好。然而到了晚上十点整，族里村里同时大放烟花，烟花放到高空，人人抬头都能看到，孰优孰劣，一目了然。宇智波一族自古心高气傲，数百年间逐渐衰落，在村里沦为小众弱势，争强好胜之心反而愈加强烈，因此族里的能工巧匠都极尽所能制作更大更漂亮更有新意的烟花，好在每年的这一刻让外族人惊艳赞叹，自愧不如。每当双方的烟花在空中绽放之时，族里的男子都会评头论足一番，母亲则会问怀里的孩子：“哪边的更好看呀？”哪怕外族的略胜一筹，也会教他：“宇智波的最好看。”年幼的儿童刚刚学会说话，内心深处便种下了身为宇智波的倔强与骄傲。

族里的夏日祭过了这一晚便过完了，村里却要大肆热闹三天。第二晚，来自别国别村的戏班子汇聚于木叶，在村子中心的中央公园的中央广场的中央喷泉四周搭起许多戏台，粉墨登场，表演百戏杂耍。这一晚宇智波族里虽没有祖宗规矩禁止族人去村里参加庆典，但各家的长辈大都嫌那些吞剑的喷火的斗鸡的耍猴的尤其是卖艺的舞女低俗可鄙，不屑去凑热闹，况且广场上人多纷乱，三教九流男女杂处，颇不安全，往往不许家中的女子和儿童前去，只有少数未婚的青年男子会同三五友人一起去玩耍。但到了最后一天晚上，情况却大异其趣。

这一晚雷之国云隐村的技师会来木叶播放“影子戏”。影子戏，顾名思义，乃是用声光将会动的影像投射到巨幅幕布上演出的戏。通常从傍晚六点一直播放到深夜十二点，连放三部，第一部讲的是穷苦人如何发家致富，第二部讲的是冤屈人如何报仇雪恨，第三部讲的是有情人如何终成眷属。这三个故事不分地域不分种族，上至文武百官，下至市井小民，无人不喜闻乐见。因而每年的这一晚，不仅村里的男女老幼阖家出动，聚族观看，连宇智波一族也大都以家族为单位结伴而行，自带零食板凳，依着各家的长幼尊卑，与外族人隔着幕布相对而坐，仰着脖子，翘首以盼。

 

八月十六是宇智波富岳的生日，他二十九岁继任族长，三十岁那年便宣布从今往后，每逢自己生日，族中各人不得借此大排筵席或登门道贺，更不收贺礼，一切从简。每年生日这一天，他只和母亲、妻子和儿子们在家中吃红豆饭和红鲤鱼刺身。今年席上独缺大儿子，富岳心里很不痛快，但念及老母亲的养育之恩、妻子的温柔体贴和小儿子的乖巧懂事，脸上并不显露半分，暗中寻思如何把那逆子抓回家来，命他早日成婚。

次日下午，宇智波美雪便带着丈夫女儿，同大嫂四人来到姐姐姐夫家中，说了半日闲话，一起吃过晚饭，族长一家便穿起最华丽的礼服，富岳走在最前面，佐助跟在父亲身后，美琴和大嫂搀扶着婆婆，其后是美雪一家、背着祖传乌木圆凳的松平和捧着装零食的雕花漆盒的他的妻子，一行人出了宇智波大门，往中央公园的林荫大道走去。

巨大的白色幕布已在林荫道的中间挂起，按照约定俗成的规矩，宇智波一族坐在幕布的东侧，而村里的其他族人坐在幕布西侧，双方已有不少人到来。富岳一眼便看见大儿子和几个青年扎堆站在幕布南侧的梧桐树下，指指点点，有说有笑，心想：一会儿开演之后，不知鼬会坐到哪边？

佐助顺着父亲的视线望去，也看见了哥哥，他倒无所谓哥哥会坐哪边，满心只想着奔过去和哥哥站在一起。碍于父母亲戚都在，不好随意走动。临近六点，两边的观众都来得差不多了，幕布西侧，人山人海，火影夫妇坐在人群中间，与民同乐；幕布东侧，族长一家坐在第一排，前面尚有一大片空地，却无人敢坐。一束光从西侧人群的最后面射出，打到幕布上，慢慢显出图像和文字，嘈杂的人群瞬间安静下来，只有偶尔几声咳嗽和婴儿的啼哭声。虽然幕布两侧看到的画面正好左右相反，但剧情却是完全一样的，看到紧张处，两边都悬着一颗心，捏着一把汗；看到诙谐处，又都爆发出阵阵笑声。佐助时不时瞄一眼哥哥，心想：站在那里，能看得到画面吗？只见那群青年一会儿来两个人，一会儿又走掉两个，交头接耳，不知在合计着什么。

好不容易第一部放完，身后的族人们略有些松散，奶奶年纪大了，久坐不适，妈妈便准备搀扶她回家，表姐也起身说要走，阿姨只得陪她回去，舅妈记挂着家里人，也跟着一起走了。到第二部开演时，佐助这一排只剩下身边的父亲和稍远处的姨父，他悄悄把凳子往姨父那边挪了挪。姨父为人木讷寡言，从不在他面前摆长辈架子，佐助觉得和他相处很轻松。第二部戏演到一半，父亲突然站起身来，背着手踱着步子离开了，佐助心头一喜，更是无心看戏，一双眼睛牢牢盯住哥哥，只等父亲走远。忽然眼角一团亮光刺目，转头看去，却见幕布北侧的梧桐树下几个少年挤成一堆蹲在地上，其中一人正用手电筒晃他。

他只道“激燃少年团”那帮人捉弄自己，正待不理会，忽见另一人朝他招了招手，似是叫他过去。他犹豫了一下，心想：就算跑到哥哥那边，他们那群大人也只当我是不懂事的小孩，什么都不带我。还是和同龄小伙伴一起厮混比较好玩。于是猫下腰，朝北边的树下奔去。那群少年见他来了，果然立马收起了手电筒，他跑近一看，是奈良、秋道、犬冢和油女四人，彼此打了照面，又转身继续向北跑，佐助紧随其后，五人在另一株树下和波风、猿飞、水户、辻四人会合。波风鸣人问：“都来了吗？”

奈良鹿丸“嗯”了一声。

“走！”

佐助不知道他们又要玩什么游戏，眼看周围的街道越来越陌生，只觉得在黑夜里这般组队探险又刺激又有趣。虽然大街上行人寥寥，众少年还是捡最僻静的小巷走，七拐八拐，来到一处高高的铁栏杆前。佐助见那圈栏杆围着一座十层楼高的锥形建筑物，屋顶像一把伞盖，再一抬头，发觉竟然已经身处火影岩的下方，正对着四十四代目的鼻孔。

众少年绕着栏杆找到一处缺口，身材最瘦的奈良一侧身便钻了进去，紧接着，水户、油女和辻也一一从缺口处钻过；波风、猿飞和犬冢钻不过去，便沿着栏杆往上爬，小心地避开尖锐的顶端，慢慢翻过；秋道丁次既钻不过去，也爬不上去，奈良鹿丸早有准备，从怀中掏出一根绳索，甩到这一边，让他绑在腰上，众少年一起拉他上去。佐助见状，在秋道丁次的肥臀上轻轻一托，那胖男孩直往空中飞起，吓得他“啊”的叫了一声，跃过栏杆，滚在草坪上，好在他脂肪甚多，摔得也不怎么痛。佐助随即纵身跃起，一个筋斗，轻轻松松便翻了过去。众少年都用佩服的眼神看着他，更有几人向他竖起了大拇指。佐助忍不住嘴角一扬，心中甚是得意。

一溜人贼头贼脑地奔向那座建筑物，贴着墙壁绕到正门，波风鸣人探头一张，笑道：“啊哈，果然没有人看守。”

“嘘……”奈良鹿丸警觉地听了听动静，打了个手势，众少年一个接一个溜进大门，径直朝楼梯奔去。佐助见这建筑物内部并不大，却甚是开阔，每一层都只有靠墙的一圈走廊，中空直通，一抬头就能看见玻璃穹顶，月光直洒下来。一楼的圆形地面上用大理石拼缀着一个巨大的木叶纹。他跟着众人一口气爬上最高的那一层，发现从第五层起，环形的墙壁上挂着不少人像，似乎正是历代火影。

最高的那层只有一道圆拱形的小门，门上挂着锈迹斑斑的铜锁，辻祭蹲下身子，从衣兜里掏出一卷铁丝，众少年团团围住了他，目不转睛地看着他撬锁。

撬了半天没撬开，猿飞藤马便不耐烦起来，皱眉道：“喂，你行不行啊？”他在众少年中变声最早，嗓子粗里粗气的，虽已压低了嗓门，声音还是十分洪亮。

“我来！”波风鸣人把辻祭挤到一边，夺过他手里的铁丝，哐当哐当的撬起来。

佐助百无聊赖，见这一层并无挂像，便悄悄走到下一层，环顾四周，只见八幅挂像中有两幅被黑布蒙住了，心中一动，忙走近去。

果然那两幅分别夹在初代目和三代目、三代目和五代目之间，其它挂像底下都镶着一块金色名牌，镌着火影的名字，而被蒙住的二代目和四代目的挂像下面什么都没有。他伸手扯了扯黑布，没能扯开，似乎从背后缝住了，心想：既然不想人知道，干脆别挂，挂了又蒙起来，岂不是反而引人注目？又想：这里多半是什么禁地，平时也不许人进来的。

耳听得楼上的撬锁声和说话声越来越响，佐助悄悄把黑布扯开一道口子， 又沿着口子平平撕开一条缝，往上一拉，挂像露出了半幅，他呼出一口气，心脏怦怦直跳，再用力一扯，把黑布撕下了四方的一块。

只见画像上那人一头蓬乱的黑色炸毛，眼神凌厉，气宇轩昂，看上去二十七八岁年纪，既不像父亲，也不像哥哥。心想：原来你就是宇智波斑？

他盯着画中人看了一会儿，又如法炮制，撕掉了另一幅挂像上的黑布。这人比刚才那人年轻一些，两人长得十分相像，一看就是亲兄弟，只是那个人看上去凶恶些，这个人看上去和善些。奇妙的是，这个人既有点像父亲，又有点像哥哥。看到这位四代目火影宇智波泉奈，佐助终于确信：你们俩就是我的祖先。

楼上的撬锁还在继续，听他们说话，似乎又换了两三个人。佐助闲步一幅幅画像看过去，看到五代目时微微一怔，火影岩上的石像都是刀砍斧劈而成，个个面容粗犷，且看不出男女之别，听哥哥讲了历代火影的故事后，在他的想象中，五代目是个满脸皱纹的老婆婆，谁知画像上竟是一个极其美艳的金发少女。再看她的名牌，更是大吃一惊。

纲……纲手？

 

 

（TBC）


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

 

他只道五代目既然是初代目的亲孙女，那自是姓“千手”名“某某”，即便随了母姓，也必有一个高贵雅致的名字，岂料居然和故事里的凡俗女子同名。故事里那女子美则美矣，却十分柔弱无助，总是被那个名叫“大蛇丸”的男人欺负，他虽不明白那种欺负究竟是怎么回事，但被人强行脱光衣服却无力反抗，显然是件屈辱的事，无论如何无法与历史上那位巾帼不让须眉的五代目联想到一块儿。

又想：那故事多半是假的，又不是真有那样一个女子和五代目同名。就算确有其人，五代目在建村初期立过大功，也算是千手一族的祖先，怎么后人写故事时却不加避讳？就算作者不在乎，读者也不在乎吗？

他心中疑惑，又悄悄走到下一层，这一层比上一层稍大，墙上挂着十幅画像，只见其它火影人人有名有姓，唯有五代目的名牌上只有“纲手”两个字，也不知是名还是姓，又或者其实是她的外号？正打算再下一层，忽然一道亮光从底下射上来，一个苍老的声音吼道：“什么人？小鬼！在上面干什么？！还不给我滚出去！”

顶楼的少年都吓了一跳，尖声怪叫着往下奔逃，佐助顾不得处理被他撕下的那两块黑布，也混在众人中间匆匆奔下楼去。只见一个白发老者持着手电筒站在楼梯下，满面怒容，一个留着络腮胡子的中年壮汉手握十字枪拦在门口，两人见领头的是火影之子，都愣了愣，随即侧身让开。

众少年一窝蜂涌出大门，却不往先前进来的栏杆缺口处去，径走正门，那正门比围栏更高，两侧各有一名身穿绿马甲的护卫，看袖章都是中忍，见了来人，正要阻拦，待看清是火影之子，忙打开铁门，放众人出去。

众少年又叫又笑奔出数百米，在一条小巷子里停下，一边气喘吁吁一边互相埋怨，一个说“要不是你把我推开我早就把锁撬开了”，另一个说“要不是我把你推开你再撬五百年也撬不开”，猿飞藤马喘着气问：“鸣……鸣人……那里面……究竟是……什……什么东西？”波风鸣人喘着气道：“我……我也不……不知道……”猿飞道：“你……你不知道？那……那我们费了老……老大劲……”波风道：“就……就是不知道才……才好玩……”水户道：“好……好玩个屁……那……那老头是我家七……七舅姥爷，这……这下要被妈妈骂……骂死了……”猿飞道：“骂两句……又不会死……那拿枪的是……是我表叔……我爸要是知道了……准又让我罚跪，不……不许吃饭……！”波风笑道：“要……要是知道那里面有什么……谁还愿意去？要是那道门没锁……谁想打开看？要是大门敞开着……我们想进去……就进去……想出来……就出来……不用爬栏杆……那又有什么好玩？如果做了这些事，爸爸妈妈不罚……不骂……还夸我们是好……好孩子，那还有什么意思？”

众少年听了，深感言之有理，纷纷点头称是，连佐助也在心里默默赞同，只有奈良鹿丸不以为然，喘着气道：“无聊死了……要……要不是我家老头……要我看……看着你……我才懒得奉陪……”

秋道丁次拍拍自己肥硕的肚腩，喘着气道：“好……好饿……”众少年听了这句话，也都感到腹中饥饿，一群人喘息未平，便又涌向平时常去的街市，却见整条街上寂静无人，所有店铺全部打烊，显然都去看影子戏了。找不到吃的，其他人尚可忍耐，秋道丁次却一屁股坐倒在路边，愁眉苦脸道：“我……不行了……饿得没力气……走不动了……”

奈良鹿丸道：“今晚村里的人都聚在广场上，那些卖点心的卖茶水的每年都趁这个机会推着小车在大道两旁做生意，一文钱的冰沙卖五文，十文钱的烤肠卖二十文，照样抢个精光。今晚别的地方都关门打烊，那里肯定有吃的，你走不动就在这歇会儿，我们先去了。”说罢便走。众少年笑道：“走！走！”紧紧跟上。秋道丁次只得爬起来，叫道：“等……等等我！”

 

众少年回到广场上时，影子戏正演到悲情处，观众中时不时发出声声啜泣，更有不少人拿着手帕擦眼泪，佐助抬头往幕布南侧的树下望去，只见哥哥已不在那里，扎堆而立的青年中只认得一个万平。他忙从西侧人群的背后绕过去，跑到树下，问道：“万平哥……同志，我哥……鼬同志呢？”

周围的青年都哄笑起来，宇智波万平却恭敬地答道：“他已经回去了，佐助少爷。”

“回去了？回你们那个……‘新家园’去了吗？”

“是的，佐助少爷。”

佐助连忙道了谢，拔腿就往“新家园”跑，来到那栋校舍楼前，一间间教室张过去。那间改成了食堂的教室隔出了一小块地作为厨房，入口处无门，只挂着两块布帘，餐厅里一片黑暗， 灯光和说话声从帘子的缝隙间透出来，佐助稍微听了听，便知说话人之一就是哥哥。

他想了想，绕到校舍北面，找到那间厨房的北窗，贴墙而立，只听一个熟悉的声音说道：“你们暗部出身的人啊，唉唉，做事还真是不择手段，总带着那么三分邪气。”

另一个较为陌生的女声冷笑道：“怎么着？我们暗部的人就是这样邪门，看不顺眼就不要看。”

“顺眼顺眼，顺眼得很，哪敢不顺眼？”前一个声音说道，“事都已经做出来了，大不了大家一起担着。”

“原来是这样啊……”哥哥的声音响起，佐助一阵心跳加速，他悄悄探出头，见那玻璃长窗共有四格，底下两格糊了一层报纸，上面两格改成了排风扇，窗门虽然关着，但因年久失修，木头朽烂剥落了不少，窗门与窗框之间有一条一指宽的大缝，他凑上去张看，只见哥哥坐在一张椅子上，双手举着一条黑色胶带正对着灯光仔细观察，一旁的料理台上摆着一只黑色大圆盘，那黑色胶带便是从圆盘中延伸出来的。只听哥哥续道：“……这原理看上去挺简单，但要做出来却颇费功夫呢。”

“是啊。”那个熟悉的声音的主人坐在料理台上翘着二郎腿，佐助看不见他的脸，但听他说话的腔调应该是止水，“鼬同志，研究出来了吗？”

“我们自己研究要研究到什么时候去？还抓这家伙来干嘛？”那个陌生的女声从哥哥的对面发出，佐助只能看见她的半张侧脸，只见她面色白皙如雪，嘴唇殷红如血，眉毛漆黑如墨，鼻翼边钉着一只闪闪发亮的金环。宇智波一族的年轻女子平日里素面朝天，逢年过节或外出访客时才略施淡妆，佐助不知道这位姐姐脸上描了浓眉敷了厚粉涂了大红的唇膏，还以为她天生如此。

“那就请我们末子同志施展一下美人计，把话套出来咯。”

那末子同志“哼”了一声，摊开手掌，“拿水来！”

止水拿起一只和面的盆，在水龙下接了半盆水，递给她。末子接过盆就往身后一泼，不一会儿，一个陌生的男声发出几声呻吟，口齿含糊地说：“这……这是哪里？你……你们是谁？”

佐助拼命侧头去张，仍是看不见厨房里发生了什么。只听那位末子同志忽然变了个嗓子，用又娇又腻的声音笑道：“这位大哥，嘻嘻，真不好意思，你们云隐村的影子戏实在精彩好看，可惜一年只有一次，真是不过瘾，还请这位大哥收小女子为徒……”一语未必，那男声怒吼道：“放开我！这就是你们木叶的待客之道？想学我云隐村的独门秘技，你便跪下来磕头我都不会教你，哼哼，这般强逼色诱，门都没有！”边说边响起几下椅子和地面的摩擦声，想是在挣扎。

“是我们的不是。”止水忙道，“我这就给您松绑。”

“慢着。”末子伸臂阻拦，“看来想拜这位大哥为师的人有不少，人家见得多了，根本不稀罕。小女子相貌平庸，色诱什么的可不敢当。至于强逼么……”说着手腕一翻，手中已多了一把苦无，“独门秘技虽好，命可只有一条，这位大哥，你说是不是啊？”

“你……你想干什么？” 

“老老实实地说出来，我们便放了你走。不然嘛……唔……两只眼睛，一只鼻子，左边耳朵，右边耳朵……”末子一面说一面拿苦无在那人脸上比划，佐助虽看不清她的动作，但听那男人的叫声甚是惊惶，心里也猜到了七八分。他看了哥哥一眼，见他仍全神贯注地研究手中的胶带，似乎对眼前发生的事漠不关心，不由得心中一片迷惘。

“末子同志，你也吓得他够了吧。”止水劝道，“他不肯说，难道真的……真的杀了他不成？人家远来是客……”

“是、是啊！”那男人忙道，“我、我们远道而来，原是你们火影波风大人请、请来的客人，你这小……敢动我一根汗毛，就不怕你们火影大人打你板子，将你投入地牢？”

“哎哟，可真吓死我了呢。”末子笑道，“原来你们雷影动不动就要打人板子，把人关进地牢的啊？我们木叶可没这规矩。杀个把外村的奸细，非但不犯法，火影大人还重重有赏呢。”

“谁、谁说我是奸细？！”那云隐村的技师见这一男一女一个扮好人一个扮恶人，显是故意折磨自己，而那个摆弄胶卷的少年始终不说话眼神也不朝这边转一下，仿佛置身事外，看上去年纪最轻，倒像是三人的头儿，便向那少年道：“喂，喂，你想要这复刻盘，我……我送给你们便是。”

“不早说呢。”末子笑道，“刚才我们好声好气地问你借，你就大大方方的借我们看一看，哪还有这会儿的辛苦？” 

“复刻盘？”鼬忽然眼皮一抬，凝视着那人，“就是说还有原盘咯？”

“是。原盘在我们村子里。去外村播放都是用复刻盘的。”

“请问原盘是怎么制作的呢？”鼬客气地问。

“是……是我村中机密，恕不能告知……啊——！”

佐助被那人突如其来的惨叫声吓了一跳，想是末子用苦无弄伤了他的身体，只不知是哪个部位。 

“哎哟哟，一点点小伤就叫得跟什么似的，你们云隐村的男人真没用。”末子笑道。

“快……快给他包扎止血。”止水忙道。

末子从料理台上拿起一卷绷带，佐助只道她果真听止水的话给对方包扎止血，谁知片刻后，那人的叫骂声却变成了闷闷的呜呜声，像是嘴巴被堵住了。只听末子笑道：“急什么？流一点点血又不会死，就是叫得太难听，把楼上的大家吵醒了可不好。”

“唉，唉……！”

“怎么，有意见？我不是说了吗，看不顺眼就不要看呀。”

止水还待说些什么，鼬忽然道：“不必逼问他了，这人多半不知道。”

“哦？”末子奇道，“你怎知道他不知道？”

“据说许多年前，云隐村来放影子戏的小队有四个人，那时的机器全靠手动，需要两个膂力过人的壮汉一起转动摇杆才能播放。后来发明了电动放映机，便不再需要壮汉了，每年来的只有两位技师，名曰技师，其实他们只负责保管、搬运、更换圆盘和播放罢了，制作者另有其人。”

佐助听那技师不住发出“唔唔”声，也不知是在点头还是摇头。

“那这就放他走？”末子问道。

鼬微微摆摆手指，“这复刻盘我已经研究过了，那放映机的结构想必更加复杂，需要更多的时间来研究。等会儿第三部结束以后，再向另一位技师先生请教一二吧。”

“嘻嘻，正有此意。”末子说着，在那人后颈斩了一记手刀，那人立即晕厥。

“喂，末子，鼬，你们也太……”止水情急之下连“同志”都忘了叫，“……绑架逼供这一个已经犯了大错，怎能再……”

“一个也是错，两个也是错，一个两个也差不了多少。”鼬笑道，“不管火影大人怎么罚，反正大家一起担了。”

“我们想学人家的先进技术，本是大大的好事，被你们搞得倒像是坏事一般。”

“没我们暗部做坏事，哪有你这个大好人做好事的机会呀。”末子笑着朝止水抛了个媚眼。

“唉……你们啊……要是泉同志在这里，她肯定站在我这边，我们二比二打平，哪会让你们这样乱来。”

话音刚落，一个身穿白袍的高瘦青年掀开帘子走进来，说：“估计还有半小时结束，现在广场上人还比较多，火影和夫人也都在，我认为不适合动手。”

“好，那就在客栈里埋伏。”末子说。

“知道了。那边的同志让他们撤了？”那高瘦青年问道，“换他们来看守，我们上？”

“嗯，现在就把他们叫回来吧，独留止水同志看守我可不太放心。”末子“咯咯”笑了两声，“就怕他大发善心，把人给放了。刚人家还嫌我们暗部做事不择手段，处处透着邪门呢。”

“冤枉啊，我可没那个意思。”止水笑道，“忍同志，你知道你们末子同志最爱栽赃嫁祸的，十有八九受害者都是我。”

那忍同志“哈哈”一笑，朝鼬点点头，转身又出去了，佐助自始至终只看到他的腰部。听他们话中的意思，似乎等会儿放映结束后这几个暗部成员又要去绑架另一个云隐村技师，心想：若是别人这样欺负哥哥，那肯定是坏事无疑，但若是哥哥这样欺负别人……还，还算不算坏事呢？反正不管是好是坏，他决定跟着去看看哥哥他们是怎么行事的。

正打算着，末子忽然道：“鼬，有个小鬼一直在窗外偷听。”

佐助心中一凛，急忙缩回脑袋，却听哥哥说：“嗯，是我弟弟。”

“这小鬼三天两头来这边偷听偷看，该不会是你家老头派来的奸细吧？”末子说，“要不要我帮你把这条小尾巴给割了？”

佐助本想悄悄溜走，一听这话气往上冲，反而不逃了，叉腰站直，心想：你有本事就来割！

“不会。”只听哥哥淡淡道，“佐助年纪虽小，但绝不是这种人。”

……哥哥！佐助感动得眼眶都湿了。知我者，哥哥也！

 

 

 （TBC）


	10. Chapter 10

（10）

 

末子听鼬如此说，便作罢了，转头又去和止水说笑。青年男女之间的打情骂俏，佐助只闻其声，不知其意，见哥哥靠在椅背上，双手枕于脑后，双眼放空着似乎陷入了沉思，心想：要是一会儿哥哥他们动身了我再跟去，他们跑得比我快，我跟不上，不如先走一步先去那里候着。便又跑回广场，找到人群之后那台放映机，见站在一旁的技师须发花白，看起来有五六十岁了，心想：欺负这样一个老人家……是不是太过分？我且先看他们是怎么做的，回头再去问哥哥为什么要这样做。

又想：看来今晚要到午夜以后才能回家了，爸爸若是知道了肯定又是一顿责骂。但是既然擅闯禁地的事也做了，回家太晚也算不了什么，反正一件也是错，两件也是错，不管爸爸怎么罚，横竖自己一个人担了，顶多就是不许出门，腿长在自己身上，还不会偷偷溜出去吗？想到这里，心下大宽，肚子却“咕咕”直叫，一摸礼服口袋，里面正好有一枚奶奶下午塞给他的大铜板，面值五十文钱，便去买了一杯乌梅冰沙，两根烤肠，有滋有味的吃起来。

夜宵既已下肚，倦意又涌上来，佐助先是靠在大树上休息，然后情不自禁地一寸一寸往下坐，心里想着：不行，不能睡，我还要看哥哥他们如何做坏事呢……两对眼皮却不听话地直打架，终于身体一歪，不省人事。

鼬和同志们算准了时间来到广场，幕布上“全剧终”几个字正慢慢淡去，一首悠扬的乐曲响起。众人守住了各处路口，只待那技师收拾好器材回到落脚的客栈，趁他入睡之后再下手。一曲终了，幕布东侧宇智波那边只剩下零零落落七八个人，西侧却还有上百人，火影亦在其中。只见他走向那技师，拉着对方的手亲切交淡，那技师点头哈腰，满脸受宠若惊的神色。几名中忍取下幕布，卷成一个长长的圆筒，扛在肩上，将放映机和圆盘装进木箱，提在手中，侍立在火影身后。不一会儿，八名轿夫抬着两只竹轿快步走来，把轿子停在地下。那技师四处张望，似是在寻找自己的同伴，火影扶着他的手肘说了两句话，那技师便坐上其中一只竹轿，八名轿夫抬起轿子，又快步朝北走去，中忍们携着器材行在一侧，火影亲自压阵。

同志们面面相觑，末子打了个手势，身穿夜行衣的暗部众青年分别跃上道路两旁的屋顶，一路跟随到火影大人的府邸门前，见那技师下了轿，由火影亲自陪同走进门去，大门关上，高高的院墙外每隔数米便有一名上忍守卫。鼬和末子对望一眼，心知今晚行动的成功率已经很小，即便成功，夜闯火影府绑他的架贵客也极为不妥，只能先行撤退，再做计较，便带领众人从原路返回。

回到广场上，林荫道两旁的路灯已熄了一半，人群大都已经散去，只有三五个酒鬼仍在撒疯。鼬远远望见一株树下蜷着一个人，看背影像是弟弟，忙走过去一看，果然是佐助。猜到他定是守株待兄结果却睡着了，鼬笑着抱起弟弟背在身后，和同志们打了招呼，径直往家走去。到了家，跃进院子，从佐助卧室的窗口跃入，把弟弟放在床上，帮他脱去外衣鞋袜，盖好被子，看着他熟睡的小脸温柔一笑，又从窗口跃出。

 

四十四代目波风水门几乎彻夜未眠。刚回到火影府邸，负责守卫圣塔的不知火传林坊就已跪在门边，说有要事禀报。他安顿好云隐村技师，召不知火前来西书房觐见。不知火单膝下跪，垂首道：“火影大人，昨晚有一群少年趁着守卫空虚夜闯圣塔，还……还撕去了团扇兄弟画像上的辟邪之布。”

“哦。那重新封上就是。”波风水门温言道，“以后无论什么节日，都要派人严加看守。”

“是，是。是属下的疏忽。数百年来从未发生过这种事。”不知火道，“大人，属下年纪虽老，眼睛却不花，昨晚看得清清楚楚，那群少年里有一个团扇小子。”

“小孩子爱玩爱闹乃是天性。”波风水门笑道，“这件事就不必再追究了。”

“回大人，那团扇一族野心勃勃，数百年间始终不曾放弃篡夺火影之位，昨晚的事情虽小，可其中的用意……大人，那小子和少爷同年，他接近少爷恐怕是别有用心，还请大人加以劝诫。”

“多谢老先生提醒。”波风水门笑道，“孩子们天真无邪，心中并无‘你’‘我’之分，何必让他们单纯美好的心灵被成年人的世俗偏见所浸染呢？我只盼成年人之间的争斗不波及到孩子们，让他们拥有一个无忧无虑的快乐童年。”

“这……恕老朽一时不能明白。”

“您老辛苦了。”波风水门笑道，“这件事就这样吧。”

“是。那辟邪之布……”

“只好请神月大师的传人重新织一匹了。”

“是，属下这就去办。”

不知火传林坊行了个礼，正要起身离去，波风水门又道：“传林坊先生，请稍等。”

“火影大人还有什么吩咐？”

“这次用原色的麻线吧。” 

“是，大人。”

不知火传林坊前脚出去，后脚又有一人走了进来，正是刚才派去执行任务的警卫队队长猿飞阿斯玛。他大步上前，单膝跪地，垂首道：“火影大人，属下已寻遍了村里的大小客栈，仍未找到瓦卡伊先生。”

波风水门点点头，道：“各处茶馆、酒肆、赌场……也都搜寻一下吧。”

“是，大人。”

猿飞阿斯玛领命而去。波风水门见无人再进来禀报，便在沙发上坐下，缓缓斜倚到扶手上，脸上露出疲倦之色。他闭目小憩，睡了不过十来分钟，又被来人的脚步声惊醒，忙坐直身体。只听猿飞阿斯玛回禀道：“火影大人，各处茶馆、酒肆、赌场等都一一搜查过了，不见那位先生。”

波风水门沉吟不语。木叶自从建村初期就严禁风俗业，村中女子若因个人遭遇或家庭变故导致无力维持生计，可向村中的救济会申请补助，不得出卖肉体。但数百年发展下来，人口日渐繁盛，社会形态也越来越复杂，虽无公开营业的青楼妓院，但各茶馆、酒肆、赌场、汤屋之中却不乏兼做皮肉生意的暗娼，更有独门独户的寡妇孤女专门以此为生。因违反木叶律法，明面上从来无人提起，若想寻欢作乐，只能私底下托人牵线搭桥，具体哪一家哪一户在何时何地进行交易，本村人也有一大半全然不知情；外村人来了，若无熟人介绍，更是毫无门路。

“那位先生在村中是否有认识的亲友？”波风水门问道。

“属下还没有调查过。”猿飞阿斯玛答道，“不过他是第一次来木叶，料想也不认得什么人。”又问：“大人，是否要进行全村搜查？”

“现在太晚了，搜查太过扰民。”波风水门道，“这样吧，你们只在窗外探看一下即可，不必敲门入户。”

“是，大人。” 

“阿斯玛先生，请稍等。”波风水门喊住正要出门的猿飞阿斯玛，“你们人手不够，我也来帮忙吧。” 

“……大人，您还是早点休息吧。”

“我负责东北一区，其它地区就交给你们了。”

不等猿飞阿斯玛劝阻，波风水门已穿上绣着“四十四代目火影”的白色火焰纹绫罗披风，飞身出了府邸大门。

 

火影和负责村中治安的警卫队一直忙碌到凌晨，仍未找到那人。波风水门见天色已微亮，便也不回家休息，直接来到火影办公室，命人前去传召他的智囊团：军师奈良鹿久、谋士水户将门和顾问转寝宗严。

三人匆忙赶到，听说云隐村技师无缘无故失踪不见，都皱起了眉头。村里往常每年总有几个失踪人口，但因是自己人，失踪了也是自己村里的事，无甚要紧。而那云隐村技师虽是一个无足轻重的小角色，但毕竟是雷之国的人，失踪一事，可大可小，若是雷影借此机会向木叶发难，甚至往上闹到雷之国大名那里演变成外交事件，那就大大的棘手了。

木叶村隶属于火之国，原是受火之国大名驱策的特殊战斗集团，风、雷、水、土四大国效仿火之国，先后组建了自己的忍者村，各村虽久已不动兵戈，却始终未敢忘本。国与国之间交往，自有大名手下的外交官运筹斡旋，若在战争时期，各忍者村除了互相安插间谍，并无其他往来。自从千手柱间用奇策调解诸国矛盾，促成五大国联合之后，数百年间各村实力均衡，互相制约，从未发生过大规模的战乱，村与村之间的交流也日趋频繁，如这每年一度在夏日祭邀请云隐村技师前来播放影子戏的传统，距今也有两三百年的历史了。火之国大名虽然睁一只眼闭一只眼从不过问，但万一追究起来，安一个“通敌”的罪名，恐怕村中高层自火影以降人人官帽落地，无一可以幸免。

那转寝宗严四十多岁年纪，一张面皮黄澄澄的，眼角下垂，一脸病夫模样，嗓音也是又干又哑：“火影大人，那团扇窝您可搜查过了？”

波风水门摇摇头。宇智波一族从建村初期就有相当强的独立性，族中的司法、税收、安保等制度自成一体，连火影也无法干涉。这一点四人都很清楚。转寝宗严又道：“我看多半是团扇一族把人抓了去，故意挑起事端，谋害火影大人。”

那水户将门五十多岁年纪，脸色苍白，头顶半秃，眉毛极淡，一边摸着几根稀稀拉拉的胡子，一边道：“这件事倘若闹大了，对大家都没好处。宇智波一族再怎么说都是木叶的人，难道大名降罪下来，革了波风大人的职，就会让那宇智波富岳当火影不成？”

“火影是为大家服务，只要有心，谁当都是一样的。”波风水门笑道，“富岳先生和我虽无私交，但我看他处理政事平和中正，乃是一位仁厚君子，绝不会做这种损人不利己的事。” 

“大人您仁爱慈和，以己度人，把别人都想得太好了。”转寝宗严道，“那团扇一族从老魔头起始就没几个好东西。再过四年就是火影大选，那老小子上回输给了大人，心有不甘，这回不知又布下多少阴谋诡计哩。”

波风水门笑而不语，转头问奈良鹿久：“鹿久先生，您怎么看？”

“大人，您有否搜查过那个实验基地？”奈良鹿久不答反问。

“还没有。” 

“昨晚有不少基地成员聚集在大道南侧，似乎并不是为了看戏而来。”奈良鹿久道，“大人若去那边查一查，也许会有所斩获。”

“不错，不错！”水户将门附议道，“为首的那几个人里有一个便是那宇智波富岳的儿子，虽然他和暗部走得很近，但毕竟是个宇智波，此人将来必会继任族长之位，大人不可不防。”

“然而我已经答应了他们，‘新家园’中的一切由他们集体民主自治，享受和宇智波区同样的待遇。”

“又无白纸黑字的律法条文证明，哄小孩子的话也作得数的？”水户将门道。

“正因为对方是后辈新人，我才更不能出尔反尔。”波风水门笑道，“若是连火影都言而无信，又如何教导孩子们做一个诚实正直的人呢？”

“大人就是太好说话了，那帮小崽子才如此肆无忌惮。”转寝宗严道，“大人若不方便亲自下令，属下就去请志村大人派人前去搜查，您看如何？”

波风水门正在沉吟，忽一门卫进来禀告：“火影大人，志村末子和宇智波鼬在外恭候求见。”

四人心中都猜想此事多半便是那群青年所为，这时听说对方主动求见，互相交换着眼神，均想：果然是他们。波风水门道：“请进来吧。”不一会儿，一男一女两名青年身着便装走进火影办公室，躬身行礼。三位智囊本隔着办公桌站在火影对面，这时都已侍立在他身后，用老辣犀利的眼神打量着两个年轻人。

波风水门面露和蔼微笑：“末子小姐，鼬君，两位好早啊，有什么事吗？”

“火影大人，恳请您批准我们派一支小队前往雷之国云隐村参观学习。”鼬开门见山地说。

波风水门不想他们会提出这样的要求，大为意外，脸上却不露声色，问道：“要去多少人呢？”

“大约五到十人。”

“有具体的名单吗？”

“尚未确定。” 

“云隐村路途遥远，一路上要翻过三座峻岭，两道深壑，沿途还有吃人的野兽和穷凶极恶的强盗。火影的职责便是保护大家所有人，我若同意你们前去，万一你们在路上有个什么闪失，我怎么向你们的父母亲人交代呢？”波风水门笑道。

“大人请放心，我们会挑选身手最好的暗部成员前去。”志村末子道，“打发几个强盗野兽轻而易举。”

“暗部的职责是保护村子，并执行大名委派下来的任务。”波风水门温言道，“也是我们村最为训练有素的精英部队。一去五到十人，村子的战斗力势必锐减，若是敌人正好来袭，或有临时突发的艰难任务要完成，那就因小失大了。”

末子和鼬心中各自嘀咕：这年头哪儿来的敌人？且不说暗部高手如云，就算走掉前十个最强的，剩下的也都非平庸之辈。暗部以外更有不少家族尚武之风沿袭至今，族中子弟多半会两下功夫。火影大人不愿放我们远行，所以搬出这个理由来。不过这后半句话倒不是危言耸听，火之国大名性情古怪，有时候会提一些匪夷所思的要求，比如忽然想吃鲸鱼肉了，便命他们去大海里捕鲸，还要一对一雌一雄原配的；还有一次命人进宫和他的妃子们比武，既要打得好看，又不能伤了他的爱妃，着实令大家头痛不已。

鼬在出门前便料到火影可能会如此说，心中早已想好了对策，当下也微微一笑，朗声道：“大人，众所周知，您的实力木叶第一，其次便是旗木卡卡西先生和迈特凯先生，暗部所有成员加起来都不是您三位的对手。木叶有您坐镇，任何强敌想要进犯都是有来无回。至于大名殿下交代的任务，暗部其它成员足以胜任，即便人手不够，宇智波一族、猿飞一族和日向一族亦有不少好手，请大人不必担忧。我们此去长则一个月，短则两周必能回来，您若是同意了，我们九月初便动身，接下来的一个月恰好是丰收季，各国各村都以农桑为重，想来路上必定平安无事。”

“这可真不巧了。”波风水门笑道，“大名殿下前几日刚刚下诏，说道今年秋日祭前后，命旗木一族、宇智波一族、猿飞一族、日向一族的健儿们前往古战场集合演习，或由大名殿下亲自检阅。时间不是在九月，就是十月吧。”

鼬心想：也不知这事是真是假。无论真假，既然火影把大名都搬出来了，自是不好再说什么。末子却仍坚持道：“那我们便十一月出发。”

奈良鹿久、水户将门和转寝宗严听着双方你来我往，话题始终围绕着能不能去云隐村，谁都不提那技师失踪的事，心想：这两个小鬼在和火影大人讨价还价呢。若是大人肯放行，他们就交出人质；若不放，就咬死不知情，悄悄把那人质藏在火影都无法搜查到的地方。他们料定大人不愿无端与邻国邻村结怨，惹出祸事，故此有恃无恐，胆大妄为。哼哼，黄毛小儿，毕竟还嫩了点。

三个老江湖都不作声，果然两个小年轻直说得唇焦舌敝，火影大人笑容温婉，语气和蔼，就是不同意。不一时厨娘进来禀告：“大人，早餐已准备好了。”

波风水门笑道：“好，多谢。各位一早出门，想必这会儿都饿了，留下一起用餐吧。绿子姑娘，请准备六份餐具。”

“是。”

那厨娘答应着，躬身一步步退出去。鼬和末子对视一眼，行礼道：“不敢打扰诸位大人用餐，属下先行告退。”

 

 

（TBC）

 


	11. Chapter 11

（11）

 

两人回到“新家园”，在议事厅里等候的同志们都把目光齐刷刷地射向末子，见她面色不愉，止水抚掌笑道：“我就说你俩不成的吧，火影大人是什么人物？还非不让我去。”

末子瞪了止水一眼，没好气地说：“你要是去了，三句话就给人看出破绽来。”

那高瘦青年忍同志笑道：“我和泉姐可是大功告成。”说着从脚边的背包里拿出一块书本大小的物事，递给鼬。鼬小心地接过，拿在手中仔细查看。

“谁是你姐？”宇智波泉笑道，“多亏了大家的计策好。那火影夫人果然十分热情好客，摆了满满一茶几的糕点请我们吃，先是给我看她的家庭相册，又拉着我参观她家的花园，还送了我两盆菖蒲。”

“我说我花粉过敏，火影夫人就把我一个人留在客厅里，居然毫不防备。我就趁着两位女士赏花的时机找到那间客房，那老头还在睡觉，那只大箱子就放在床边。我往他脸上喷了点迷药，然后打开箱子，按照鼬同志的指示把那机器拆开，取了这玩意儿出来，又原封不动地装好。”忍连比带划地说，“那箱子轻了几斤，一般人根本不会觉察到。等他们发现不对劲，人都已经在云隐村了，哈哈哈。”

“原来是这样……”鼬拨弄着那块木板上的铁轴，“这边转一圈，到了那边就转二十几圈，用这样的速度在镜头前滑过，画面就动起来了。”

“这样我们就能自己造了？”末子问道。

“我试试看。”鼬说。

“那个人也可以放了吧。”止水用大拇指指指隔壁。

“人放了。”末子说，“东西留下。”

 

这天轮到泉主厨，她叫了几个小姐妹做帮手，五六个十八九岁的女孩子挤在厨房里嘻嘻哈哈。忍押着那云隐村技师来到一处偏僻无人的荒地，割开他手腕上的绳索，并不取下他头上的黑布罩和口中的纱布，让他自行寻路返回，随即转身离去。

这天的早饭是牛奶麦片、黄瓜沙拉、糖拌番茄和煮鸡蛋。众青年聚在一起边吃边聊，反复咀嚼着昨晚如何干净利落地绑人劫货，如何刑讯逼供，今晨如何兵分两路，一边在火影办公室稳住几名大佬，一边在火影府邸暗中做手脚的种种细节，大都觉得兴味盎然，意犹未尽。未参与的同志纷纷表示羡慕，强烈要求下回也带上自己。说到火影大人坚持不同意他们派小队去云隐村参观学习，末子忍不住抱怨道：“我是真的想不通，为什么别国别村的人能来我们村，我们却不能自由进出自己的村子？”

这句话问到了大家的心坎里，人群中发出一片“嗯嗯”的赞同声。

木叶自古便有三大罪：逆上、叛村和通敌。“通敌”自不必说，“逆上”的“上”指的是大名，而“叛村”的行为之一就是不经火影同意擅自离开村子的领地范围。木叶分成内城和外村，狭义的木叶忍者村是包括宇智波聚居区在内的被高大城墙围绕起来的区域，即“内城”，几乎所有的忍者都聚族而居在城内生活；广义的木叶忍者村则包括城外的大片农田、平原、森林、沼泽、湖泊、山地和丘陵，以石碑和自然地形为边界，南贺川大瀑布两侧的石像便是最具标志性的一处界碑。 

“叛村”的惩罚，轻则斩断四肢，重则枭首示众。鼬清楚记得自己四岁那年亲眼目睹一个没有脑袋的人被高高悬挂在城门上，脖子处好大一个血窟窿，肚腹被剖开，肠子垂在外面，流了满身的血。长辈们指点着尸体对孩子们说——这就是擅自离村的下场。这群“新青年”里他的年纪最小，比他年长的同志们回忆起此事无不打了个寒噤，都说那是他们一辈子都忘不了的童年阴影。 

“你们年轻人啊，看问题还是太片面。”止水比鼬大六岁，在一众青年里算是老大哥了，见识更广博，思想也更成熟些，“云隐村垄断影子戏的专利技术，还不是为了挣几个辛苦钱嘛。我们村的地理条件得天独厚，什么资源都不缺，即使不和别的村子互通有无也完全可以自给自足，当然不需要往外跑啦。雷之国多山多峡谷；风之国多沙漠，土之国多岩石，都极度缺水；水之国水虽然多，但是陆地面积太小。他们没有足够好的土地生产粮食，只能拿其它资源和技术和我们交换。你们知道云隐村来放一次影子戏火影给他们多少钱？整整八百两银子！简直是做慈善嘛。” 

“哗——”众人都被这个数额惊到了，“嗡嗡嗡……”一时议论纷纷。

“但是，就还是很想出去看看嘛。”泉双手托腮，脸上露出向往的神色，“峡谷啊，沙漠啊，雪原啊……那也是木叶没有的景色啊。”说着她看向鼬，“真羡慕你们暗部，好歹你们执行任务的时候可以出村，我们连这样的机会都没有。”

“我倒是在想。”鼬用食指在脸颊上按出一个浅窝，“别的村子也许和我们一样。云隐村的技师也是经过雷影的批准才能来我们村。如果能自由进出，村子里不是应该有更多的外村人吗？”

“是哦……”“对哦……”众人又纷纷点头。

“你们是身在福中不知福。”忍来自莲见一族。莲见一族加入木叶不过六七十年，是木叶村最新鲜的血脉，“我爷爷说他小时候生活在西北苦寒之地，那里战火连年，人人朝不保夕，他跟着族人一路逃难到木叶，这才过上了吃饱穿暖的好日子。火影把大家牢牢圈在村里，也是为了大家好。木叶确实得天独厚，不只是物产丰足。火之国在五大国的中心，东有水之国，南有风之国，西有土之国，北有雷之国，都是我们绝佳的屏障。你们和平惯了，不知道在雷之国北面的北面，风之国南面的南面，土之国西面的西面，水之国东面的东面……还有许多地方在打仗呢。” 

“忍同志又来胡说八道了。”止水笑道，“你前面说的都不错，最后一句显然是信口雌黄，那水之国的东面是茫茫大海，人都没有，打什么仗？”

莲见忍知道止水同志的脾气，此君口齿便给，十分擅长抓别人话里的疏漏，极少有人辩得过他，于是哈哈一笑，并不反驳。

 

吃罢早饭，同志们各忙各的去了，鼬独自在议事厅里研究那块木板。临中午时，一丛翘毛在窗口探头探脑，他朝窗外招招手，只见弟弟背着自己送他的小弓箭昂首挺胸地走进来，摆了个威风凛凛的姿势，抿嘴而笑，眼神像是在问：“我帅不帅？”

“还称手吗？”他指着弓箭问。

“很好用！”佐助笑道，“谢谢哥哥！”

“这是我五年前自己亲手做的哦。”

“嘿嘿……我就知道！是哥哥用过的吧？”

“嗯哼。”鼬点点头，“小孩子用的玩具弓箭对你来说太小了，大人用的标准弓又大了点儿，而且太紧，也不好拉。这把弓你可以用上两三年吧。不过玩的时候要当心哦，虽然不是标准弓，还是有一定杀伤力的。” 

“我知道。我只用来练习射靶，不会对着人或别的东西。”

佐助看着哥哥手里的玩意儿，“这是什么？”

“放映机的重要构件。”

“对了，哥哥，刚才我看见许多人在北门大道给云隐村的技师送行，又吹又打又跳神又舞狮，可热闹了。”

“嗯。”鼬心想：那人在这边受了不少折辱，火影大人定会好好地补偿他，搞那么大排场也是帮他挽回面子，免得他回去后向雷影告状。

见哥哥专注于摆弄那“重要构件”，似乎没功夫搭理自己，佐助便把想问的问题咽了下去，安安静静地站在一旁观看。

“鼬，不好了，事发啦。”莲见忍匆匆走进室内，笑道：“火影大人指明要你、我、止水、卯吉、鬼坊、忠次去见他。肯定是那厮说了我们几个的相貌。”

“那就一起去呗。”鼬淡淡地说。

“哥哥。”

看着弟弟担忧的眼神，鼬笑着摸了摸佐助的头发，俯身到他耳边轻声道：“晚上再来，我在寝室等你。”

 

六人出了“新家园”大门，宇智波万平已在门外等候，虽然昨晚之事他并未参与，但既然当初结拜时曾立下“有福同享，有难同当”的誓言，便跟在鼬的身后一同向火影办公室行去。鼬知他心意，也不劝阻。 

火影见了众青年，笑道：“想必各位都知道我为什么请你们来。我们木叶是依法治村，无论是谁，做错了事就要受惩罚，希望你们能从中吸取教训，下不为例。宗光先生。”

“属下在。”

一名中年汉子从门后步出，躬身行礼。

“麻烦您带这几位小伙子去贵处参观学习，直到太阳落山为止。”

“是，大人。”那汉子焦黄面皮，留着仁丹胡，眉眼与乃兄颇为相像，正是负责新火影岩工程的转寝宗光。他的视线从诸人身上一一扫过，最后停在鼬的脸上，一摆手，皮笑肉不笑地说：“少爷们，请吧。”

转寝宗光押着一队青年出了火影办公大楼，径直向西大门走去。止水笑道：“真是岂有此理，昨晚我不仅没当帮凶，还劝阻有功，结果被你们牵连着一起受罚，我们坏事做尽的末子同志倒是逍遥法外。”

忍笑道：“她是我们部长大人的宝贝千金，能一样吗？”

说话间已走出西门，绕过几道土墙，新火影岩的四方高台陡然出现在眼前，只见无数民伕赤裸着上身，下身只围着兜裆布，一个挨一个在竹木搭成的脚手架上缓缓爬动，每人的肩头都挑着一根扁担， 前后两只担子里分别装着两块方形巨石。高台之下搭着一条一眼望不见尽头的长棚，石匠们头裹白巾，手中挥舞着锤凿，在一块块巨大的原石上敲砸，丁丁当当不绝于耳。

众青年从未近距离看到过这样的场面，不由得一齐呆住。转寝宗光冷笑一声，抬高了嗓门道：“快，脱衣服，一人拿一根去。”

鼬转过头，顺着他手所指的方向看去，只见一捆扁担靠在一道土墙边。看来今天惩罚的内容是义务劳动。他迟疑片刻，上前取了一根扁担，衣服却不脱。其余六人也跟着上前各自取了一根扁担。止水低声道：“还好末子没有来，怎能让女孩子吃这种苦头，遭这种罪？”

其它小伙子也深有同感，心想：若是哪个女孩子受到这样的惩罚，大家肯定要一起下跪请求火影大人收回成命，把她的罪过扛到自己肩上。

转寝宗光带领七人走向高台一角，不一时村里的钟声响起，工地四角也发出金属的撞击声，工头用木棍敲打着铁皮桶，向众人发出“开饭了”的信号。石匠们放下手中的工具，民伕们挑着空担陆续向四个角集中。每个角都摆着几口大水缸，裹着头巾的妇女们两人一组挑出数十桶米饭，分装到木碗里。

劳动了半天、饥渴万分的民伕们挤到水缸边大口喝水，捧起饭碗就吃。鼬等人也排队领到了一份午餐——齁咸的鱼干、苦涩的萝卜、腥臭的豆腐和粗粝得如砂石般的糙米饭——众青年平时虽不是锦衣玉食，却也从未吃过如此粗劣的食物，均感难以下咽，只吃了几口就放下碗筷。转寝宗光冷笑道：“不吃了？那就干活去吧。”

七人中除了止水和万平都是暗部的成员，受过严苛的训练，挑着二百来斤的担子只当是小菜一碟。止水和万平虽没受过暗部的训练，但也是正当盛年的精壮男子，并不觉得太辛苦。那坡状土台约有一人多高，坡长却有数百米，众人沿着土台缓缓爬上，来到巨石砌成的底座，只见一望无边的平台上立着无数根石柱，柱与柱之间用水泥和砖填满，脚手架围着石柱和砖墙一层层搭建上去。鼬一边挑着担子上上下下一边左右张望，见众民伕年轻的十五六岁，年老的五六十岁，个个皮肤黧黑，神情木然。他转头问道：“他们这样挑一天石头，能赚多少工钱？”

“这就要问我们无所不知无所不晓的止水同志咯。”走在他身后的莲见忍笑道。

“哪有什么工钱。”走在忍身后的止水笑道，“这些都是附近的佃农，村子里征来服徭役的，只管一日三餐而已。”

“这么惨？”走在止水身后的鬼坊道。

“惨不惨取决于你的视角。”止水笑道，“他们之于火影就像我们之于大名。木叶村大兴土木，他们出力；火之国大军出征，我们出力。这是义务，也是荣誉。大名若是派我们出征，也是只给粮草，不发工钱的呀。”

“可是我们给大名做任务是有酬金的呀。”走在鬼坊身后的忠次道。 

“你以为那是大名给的？”止水笑道，“那都是火影大人的赏赐。”

“哦？”

“或者这样说，火影大人向大名效忠，大名便把土地赏赐给木叶村。土地的一切产出属于木叶村，火影大人负责如何分配。大名把任务交给火影大人，火影大人派出合适的人选完成任务，然后以大名的名义向大家分发酬金……” 

“这是什么绕口令？绕来绕去，被你绕得更糊涂了。”

说着大家都笑起来。 

七人走过脚手架上悬挂着的一道横幅，忍念道：“‘仁义之师……千秋万代……’，真要能千秋万代的话，就算在村子四周造满人工火影岩，也还是不够用啊。”

“到那时肯定有别的解决方法咯。”止水笑道，“后人的事，我们前人就不必瞎操心了。”

“是啊。”鼬附议道，“以后肯定会有更先进的技术来解决这个问题。”

 

木叶村四季分明，气候温和，夏天无酷暑，冬天无严寒。其时正是一年中最热的几天，日头虽并不毒辣，但两三个时辰露天劳作下来，众青年也都晒得头昏脑涨，汗水在后背的衣服上结了一层白花花的盐粒。一开始七人还指点江山，说说笑笑，到后来都垂头不语，脚步蹒跚。暗部的训练虽然严苛，但通常半天内有多个项目，项目与项目之间有短暂的休息。不像这份差事，枯燥单调，重复压抑，仿佛没有尽头。

偏生夏天昼长夜短，耳听着村里的钟声敲过六下，太阳还是低低地悬在西边的天空中迟迟不落下去。众青年几乎都没吃午饭，个个饿得前胸贴后背，更是苦不堪言。暗部诸人心想：下回再也不犯这种错了。止水心想：下回再遇到这种事，哪怕得罪末子我也要死劝到底。鼬心想：天降大任于斯人也，必先苦其心志，劳其筋骨，饿其体肤，空乏其身，行指乱其所为，所以动心忍性，曾益其所不能……

好不容易熬到太阳落山，众青年听到木棍敲打铁皮桶的声音如闻大赦，跟着缓慢移动的队伍依次卸下石块，走到地面，放回扁担。中午吃剩的饭菜在夏日里捂了一下午，已然发出馊味，仍被民伕们一抢而空。转寝宗光没想到这几个青年居然坚持了下来没叫过一声苦，尤其那个细皮嫩肉跟大姑娘似的小辫子少爷，一张俏脸晒得通红，神情却泰然自若，暗中对他们倒也有些刮目相看，摆摆手，道：“行了，回去吧，火影大人那边我自会交代。”

七人衣裤尽湿，满面尘土，自觉狼狈不堪，幸好天色已黑，走在路上也没人留意。进了西门，忍、卯吉、鬼坊、忠次四人便分头回家——“新家园”只有淋浴，热水还时有时无，只能洗净身体，无法解除疲乏——鼬、止水、万平三人都是违反了族规从家里叛逃出来的，这时也顾不得了，只想回家好好泡个热水澡，当即径直朝宇智波聚居区走去。

鼬翻进自家院墙，先直奔厨房饱餐一顿，然后在浴缸里泡得昏昏欲睡，想要擦干身体，却发现没有自己的毛巾，只好借用弟弟的。他把小番茄毛巾围在腰间，溜回自己的卧室换上干净衣服，见自己的床上只有床板没有被褥，便又溜进弟弟卧室，倒在佐助床上，疲倦已极，沾枕即睡。 

昏睡了大半个时辰，忽然想起了什么，一惊而醒，匆忙向“新家园”奔去。

 

奔上校舍二楼，果然看见弟弟抱着双膝坐在自己寝室门口，小小的身影可怜又可爱。佐助见了他，双眼放光，蹦跳起来，欢声叫道：“哥哥！”

鼬不好意思说自己太累忘了和弟弟的约会，摸摸佐助的脑袋，拿钥匙开了房门，打开灯，笑问：“晚饭吃过了吧？”

“早就吃过啦。”佐助跟在哥哥身后进屋，“哥哥呢？”

“我也吃过了。”

“哥哥你看。”佐助举起手中的纸袋，“我给你带来了什么？” 

鼬笑着接过丸子，“妈妈让你送来的？”

“我……我自己买的。”

佐助说着羞涩一笑。头毛被哥哥揉得乱七八糟。

“今晚……我可以睡在你这里吗？我有好多问题要问哥哥。”

“我是没意见啦。”鼬收起晾在绳子上的袜子和内裤，“可是爸爸妈妈会担心的吧。”

“我和妈妈说过了。”佐助笑道，“妈妈说，‘偶尔一次可以，但是我不会替你瞒着爸爸哦’。我说，‘没关系，我不怕’，嘿嘿。”

“爸爸肯定心想：佐助这小家伙，都跟着鼬学坏了！”鼬模仿着父亲的神气，疾言厉色地说。

“哈哈，那我就说：爸爸，我没有学，这也不是坏。是我和哥哥‘英雄所见略同’！”

 

 

（TBC）

 


	12. Chapter 12

（12）

 

鼬打开窗子通风，笑道：“这位英雄，请问是要打尖还是住店？”

“打尖？”

“就是吃便饭的意思。”

“哦……我不饿。”佐助说，“我想喝水，哥哥。”

鼬提起凉水壶往自己的杯子里倒了一杯水，佐助咕咚咕咚喝完，见白色的搪瓷杯上印着“新青年”三个红字和一个绿色的木叶纹，底下是一行黑色数字：00001。

“今晚打算怎么睡？想在睡上面呢，还是打地铺？”鼬嚼着丸子问。

教室隔成的寝室面积不大，层高却很高，因此每间寝室都加盖了一个复式阁楼，每个人都可以根据自己的需求将其作为不同的空间使用。

“我要和哥哥睡一个被窝，上面下面无所谓啦。”佐助笑道。

鼬怕阁楼地方不够，弟弟睡到半夜滚下来，便把被褥抱下来铺在榻榻米上。佐助兴奋地在被褥上蹦来跳去。

不一时兄弟俩双双钻进被窝，佐助问道：“哥哥，我什么时候才能加入你们啊？”

“等你年满十七岁吧。”鼬用双臂枕着后脑，牵拉着酸胀的肌肉。

那还有五年呢……佐助心想。自己花了好长时间才长到十二岁，五年是十二年的一半不到，说长不长说短不短，真是让人心急。

又想：等自己长到十七岁，哥哥就二十二岁了，十七岁和二十二岁的距离，听起来比十二岁和十七岁近了许多。那时候自己和哥哥一样都是“青年”，一定会有许多共同语言，可以一起做许多现在做不了的事。

想到这些他心潮澎湃。这五年里，一定要努力追上哥哥。

佐助学着哥哥的样子把双臂枕在脑后，组织了一下语言，又问：“哥哥，你们为什么要不择手段地得到云隐村的技术呢？”

“哈。”弟弟故作老成的用词让鼬忍不住笑了一声，随即正色道：“因为这个技术拥有改变人心的力量。”

“改变人心？”

“是的。”鼬说，“图像比文字更直观。动态的影像再加上声音，传播性和感染力则又增加了千百倍。同样的故事，你是更愿意读文字的书，还是看会动的影子戏呢？”

“唔……”

“而且读书的时候，什么时候开始，什么时候结束，从哪里读到哪里，都是你自己决定的，是一个充满主观能动性的行为。看影子戏则是一个被动接受的过程。再者，给一群人读同一本书，每个人的想法都会各有不同。但是，给一群人同时播放同一部影子戏，却可以地把一件事或一种观念，不知不觉地灌输到每个人的头脑中去……”

“啊……”佐助似有所悟，“……所以哥哥想要自己做一部……关于宇智波斑的影子戏，是吗？”

“咦，你怎么知道？”

鼬不知该惊讶于弟弟的聪慧还是兄弟俩的心灵相通，激动地侧过身来，面对着弟弟。

“因为我是哥哥的小尾巴呀。”佐助见自己猜对了，得意地晃了晃脑袋。又道：“对了，哥哥，你知道宇智波斑长什么样吗？”

“不知道哎。”

“我——知——道。”佐助越发得意，故意拖长了音调，卖关子不说。

“还请佐助小老师不吝赐教。”鼬笑着揶揄道。

佐助受用极了，憋了没几秒便忍不住把前天晚上的见闻一五一十都告诉了哥哥。鼬沉吟良久，喃喃道：“原来还有这样一个地方……”

“是啊，有没有帮到哥哥呢？”

“帮了大忙呢……”

佐助“嘿嘿”一笑。鼬在头脑中构思着影子戏的剧情，随口问道：“和村里的小伙伴相处得愉快吗？”

“挺愉快的。”佐助笑道，“我们还有自己的徽章呢 。”

见哥哥不接话，他又问：“对了哥哥，那个……ABCD……在欧派界，A是不是最小的？”

“什么？”鼬没想到弟弟突然问出这样一个问题，愣了片刻，道：“不，那并不是……女性的胸部有大有小，是不能这样分类的。ABCD只是……那个……ブラ的型号尺寸罢了。”

“哦……”佐助在黑夜里看不见哥哥的脸红了，又问：“ブラ是什么？”

“就是……那个……女性用来托住乳房的……衣服。”

“妈妈也有吗？”

“没有吧。”鼬感觉脸上的热浪退了点儿，“那是外族人的发明，宇智波的女性并不这样穿戴。”

“对了哥哥。”佐助又问，“你有看到过爸爸妈妈亲嘴吗？”

“呃……让我想想。”鼬回忆了一下，笑道：“好像没有……”

“所以只有外族人才亲嘴吗？”

“也……不一定啦……”

鼬正犹豫着要不要提前给白纸一般的弟弟开展性教育，佐助忽然又换了话题：“哥哥，我也能加入暗部吗？”

“理论上可以吧。”鼬悄悄松了一口气。

“加入暗部是不是要做一些不好的事？”

“那要看你如何定义什么是‘好’，什么是‘不好’。”说到自己擅长的话题，鼬侃侃而谈，“有时候好的动机未必导致好的结果。有时候要达成好的目的，不得不采取不那么好的手段。”

“可是……欺负弱小，为了满足自己而伤害别人总是不对的。”

“是的。这就是生而为人的‘道义’。但是人类社会很复杂，除了‘道义’，还有‘立场’。”

“立场……”

“比如说……爸爸和你讲过那个偷斧子的故事吧。”

“嗯嗯。”

“站在那个斧子拥有者的立场，小偷受到了惩罚，是好事。但站在那个小偷的立场，他仅仅因为偷斧子就被斩去了双手，是坏事。站在族长的立场，他为了维护族群的秩序而实施严刑峻法，不得不斩去小偷的双手，是对还是错呢？”

“这个……”

“我们读到的故事只是很简单的一两句话，实际上这个案例里可能有更多不为后人所知的细节。比如说，也许这个小偷是为了给亲人看病，不得不偷斧子换钱买药；又或者这个邻居很富有，家里有一百把斧子，而这个小偷很贫穷，家里一把斧子也没有。造成这样的社情，族长是不是应该负更大的责任呢？”

“唔……”

“每个人都有自己的立场，即使是最亲近的家人，最要好的朋友，也会有立场相对的时候。人与人之间发生冲突与斗争，往往因为站在不同的立场。”鼬说，“不过，即便如此，人们还是可以和谐共处，因为在小的矛盾冲突之上，还有更大的立场。这就是‘求同存异’。”

“求同存异……”

“是的，木叶最初的诞生，近八百年的历史，过去、现在和未来，靠的就是这句话——‘求同存异’。”

“所以……就算我和哥哥的立场不一样，我们还是最亲的家人，对吗？”

“那当然啦。”

“那……哥哥的立场是什么？”

“我是木叶忍者村的宇智波鼬。这就是我的立场。”

“哦……”

“佐助呢？”

“我……我不知道呢。”佐助不好意思地笑道，“其实哥哥刚才说的话，我好像明白了，又好像不明白。”

“哈哈，佐助还小。等你长大了，就会慢慢找到自己的立场了。”鼬说，“而且立场也不是一成不变的。比如当年的宇智波斑，他的五个兄弟都死在千手一族手里，自己的手上也沾满了千手一族的鲜血，他和千手一族一度不共戴天，后来却逐渐转向和解与合作，而在唯一仅存的弟弟宇智波泉奈死后，他又再次转变了立场。”

“唔……”

哥哥的话语像一团厚厚的云雾在佐助的脑海里飘来飘去，他想拨开云雾看清那后面的风景，却只能看见一些模模糊糊的影子。

鼬劳累了一天，听弟弟不再发问，不久便沉沉睡去。佐助听着哥哥的鼾声，心想：我的立场……我的立场是什么呢？

我是哥哥的弟弟，爸爸妈妈的儿子，无论将来我会变成怎样的大人，这一点永远不会改变。

 

第二天回到家里，父亲果然大发雷霆，除了禁足，还罚他把之前读过的古书卷轴全部抄写一遍。佐助欣然领命，过了几天，等父亲的气消了，他又偷偷溜出门玩耍。如此循环往复，富岳有时发现有时没发现，有时罚有时不罚，简直拿他的小儿子没办法。

说也奇怪，以前父亲只关注哥哥，不怎么管他，佐助却很怕父亲，在父亲面前格外乖巧，时时处处严格要求自己，只盼能得到父亲的肯定。偶尔被喊去问话，他都战战兢兢，唯恐哪里表现得不好被父亲嫌弃。如今哥哥不在家，父亲对儿子的训斥和责罚大都落到了自己身上，佐助却越来越不怕他了，越骂越皮实，不仅有恃无恐，甚至还恃宠而骄起来。

 

还有三天就要开学了，宇智波松平打扫完庭院，例常检查邮箱，发现里面有两封信，一封寄给“宇智波佐助同学”，另一封寄给“宇智波佐助同学的家长”，落款都是“木叶忍者学校”。他把信交给族长夫人。美琴唤来佐助，母子俩一个用拆信刀划开，一个徒手撕开，一同展信阅览。

===================================

 宇智波佐助 同学家长：您好。

 

您的孩子 宇智波佐助 在木叶历七九六年春季忍者选拔考试中，未能合格通过，将于新学年编入七年级生重修班。

因木叶忍者村六年制大众义务教育已全部结束，故您的孩子读重修班需另行收费。具体项目如下：

学费：贰拾两银或等价流通货品

书本费：贰佰两银或等价流通货品

午餐费：拾两银（您可选择自带午餐）

其它费用：伍两银（学期结束后多退少补）

请 宇智波佐助 同学本人于九月一日开学时前来教务处登记并缴费。

感谢您的阅读。

 

木叶忍者学校 校长 水户将门

===================================

===================================

 宇智波佐助 同学：

 

暑假过得快乐吗？

我们将于八月三十日晚上七点半在忍者学校大礼堂举行六年级毕业生 **最后的** 课外活动。

请一定要来参加哦！

 

你的班主任 海野伊鲁卡老师

===================================

 

“佐助，你想继续去忍者学校上学吗？”美琴放下信纸，问道。

“嗯。”佐助点点头。

“爸爸的意思是……以后你就在家里自学吧，不必去学校了。”

“妈妈，我想成为忍者。”

看着儿子坚定中略带祈求的眼神，美琴沉吟片刻，说：“学费我可以从家用中挪一部分给你，爸爸不会知道。但是书本费……有些贵呢……”

“我可以不买课本。”佐助忙道，“我会想办法问老师或学长借，实在不行……我就自己抄。”

美琴轻轻叹了一口气，又温柔地笑着，说：“午餐也还是由妈妈给你准备吧。”

“嗯，好的，谢谢妈妈！”

美琴用爱怜的目光望着儿子，柔声道：“虽然妈妈并不觉得成为忍者是一个好的选择。但是，只要这是佐助自己想做的事，妈妈还是会支持你的。”

“妈妈！”佐助心中感动，大眼睛里闪烁着泪光，“我……我一定不会让你失望的！”

“嗯，我相信你。”美琴缓缓点头，又道：“你也别老惹爸爸生气，他当族长很辛苦，有时候心情不好，说话重了点，我们都要体谅他。” 

“我知道……”佐助想问自己将来要是追随哥哥加入他们的青年运动，爸爸会不会生气，妈妈会不会依然支持自己。想了想，还是决定换个问题：“妈妈，爸爸和哥哥……他们会和好吗？”

“会的啦。”美琴笑道，“他们俩都很固执，自尊心又强，两代人之间难免会起冲突。但是总有一天会和好的。因为我们是一家人嘛。”

“太好了！”佐助眉头舒展，开心地笑起来，“我也这样认为！”

 

忍者学校的课外活动大都是野餐、远足和各种竞技类的集体活动，无不需要找伴儿组成小队，同年级里只有佐助一个宇智波，他总是落单，每次活动不是被老师安排进别的男生团体，就是被好心的女生团体收留，两者都让他感到有些别扭，尤其是后者，往往让他更不受男生欢迎。

因此，佐助对这样的课外活动一向不很热衷，但既然通知上说是“最后的”，他还是在八月三十日晚上准时赶到学校大礼堂。礼堂里和平常的日子一样并没有什么装饰，百十来个同年级男生女生东一簇西一群的聊天打闹，伊鲁卡老师拖着一个大袋子在学生中间穿行，派发着什么东西。毕业纪念册？六月底已经发过了。一些同学嬉笑着穿起黑色长袍，毕业生合影？可为什么又都罩上古怪的兜帽？

轮到他时，伊鲁卡老师从已经瘪掉的大袋子里取出一件黑色长袍和一只鬼面具，对他笑笑。他接过长袍和面具，恍然大悟待会儿将要进行怎样的“课外活动”。

六年前，似乎也是在这一天，初次见面的伊鲁卡老师也是带着这样亲切和蔼的笑容，递给他一只绘着木叶纹的纸灯笼。

毕业生们装扮完毕，分成数个小队一拨一拨来到木叶公墓。佐助想起自己六岁那年，即将上学前的某天晚上，哥哥牵着自己的手走在陌生的街道上，问他：“佐助，你怕不怕鬼呀？”

他说：“不怕，我是好孩子。鬼不捉好孩子。”

哥哥笑道：“这个世界上根本就没有鬼。都是人假扮的啦。”

毕业生们进入墓园，分头散开，躲在各处墓碑和树木后面，捂着嘴吃吃地笑。一些男生指着墓碑上的名字，向同伴们介绍自己祖先的光辉事迹。数百年间逝去的村民们，普通人多和家人族人葬在一起，建功立业的人们则有一片专属墓区，功绩越大的占地越广，墓碑越高大。在墓园最深处的开阔草坪上立着一座方尖碑，据说伟大的千手柱间和他的父亲及兄弟们就在那底下沉睡。宇智波一族在聚居区内另有自己的墓园。佐助找到一处僻静的石阶，就地坐下，心想：哥哥九岁就从忍者学校毕业了，不知道当年的他有没有在这里扮过鬼，吓唬过小朋友。

园中的嬉闹声渐渐轻了下去，只听见夏虫的鸣叫声和风吹树叶的沙沙声，数十盏小灯笼晃动着从墓园门口涌进来，火光映在数十张天真稚嫩的小脸上。佐助远远望着那群小不点儿，想到六年前的自己也是这样怀着对未知的好奇和害怕，开始了他人生中第一场“课外活动”。

勇敢、团结和忍耐，是忍者学校六年来反复教导大家的美德，也是身为忍者最基本的素养。毕业生们忍着长袍下的闷热，将要把这种精神化作勇气的试炼，传递给即将入学的新生们。

一声尖叫划破了寂静的夜空，紧接着，叫声、哭声和笑声在墓园各处此起彼伏。大孩子们兴高采烈地捉弄和嘲笑着学弟学妹们，小孩子们被学长和学姐们吓得边哭边逃。佐助记得自己那时也吓得够呛，但他没有哭，也没有逃，而是举起手中的灯笼朝着面前的“鬼”狠狠砸过去。灯笼砸烂了，那个“鬼”的身上烧了起来，其它“鬼”们惊慌失措，有人喊着“救命啊”，许多人跑来跑去，老师来了，家长也来了，他在一片混乱中被人匆匆拉走。

当时懵懂的他隐约知道自己闯了祸，但对那个“鬼”究竟是谁、后来怎样了一无所知，这场小小的风波很快湮没在他漫长的童年生活中。此刻回想起来，只觉得又荒唐又滑稽。

他发现有几个孩子，有男孩也有女孩，像当年的自己一样始终没有哭也没有逃。他们紧绷着小脸，挥舞着又细又短的胳膊，像一头愤怒的幼狮而不是惊恐的小鹿——每年都会有几个特别勇敢的孩子，后来都成了学校里最惹不起的小霸王——他不知道是什么让他们表现出这样的勇气，就像当年的他也不知道自己的勇气从何而来。

现在的他忽然明白了，不是那句“世界上根本没有鬼”，而是分开前哥哥在他耳边说的，“我在门口等你哦。”

也许那些勇敢的孩子家里，也有一个深爱他/她的哥哥或姐姐。

佐助站起身，摘下面具，脱下长袍，大步走出墓园。路过一座石雕的佛像，他随手把长袍披在它的身上，把面具戴在它的脸上。快到宇智波大门时，他听见前方传来呜呜的哭泣声，昏暗的路灯下，一个绣着团扇家纹的瘦小背影一边抹泪一边一瘸一拐地走着。他快步上前，果然是糖果店老板家的儿子。

他走在这孩子身边，一语不发地把他送回家。糖果店老板千恩万谢，装了一大包什锦糖往他手里塞。佐助本想拒绝，但想到这是哥哥爱吃的，便收了下来。 

 

 

（TBC）

 


	13. Chapter 13

（13）

 

九月一日一早，佐助斜挎着用了六年的布书包，提着便当，揣着妈妈给的两块银锭，一路小跑来到学校。

教务处的老师头也不抬，看了一眼银锭底面的宇智波家纹，把银锭拍在办公桌上，说：“只收银票。”

往年都是妈妈或哥哥来缴学费的，佐助不懂规矩，心想：既然老师这样说，那就去兑换银票吧。于是匆匆跑出学校，在街市上找到一家银铺，递上银锭，“麻烦给我兑二十两银票。”

店铺伙计称了银子，说：“九两五，九两七，四舍五入，一共十九两。”

“哎？”佐助面露惊讶之色，“是二十两！”

“你这银子成色不足，只有十九两啦。”那伙计瞥了眼佐助，嘴角一歪，冷笑道：“原来是宇智波啊。”

佐助习惯了村里人的怪声怪气，倒也不动怒，伸出手掌，说：“你还给我吧，我不换了。”

那伙计把银锭掷在柜台上，冷笑道：“随便你到哪家去换，都是一样的。”

佐助不信邪，又跑了两三家银铺，果然每家都说他的银子成色不足，每块银锭多则九两八，少则九两二，怎么都不肯换二十两银票给他。无奈之下，他只得又跑回宇智波区，在族里的银铺里换了两张十两的银票。再回到教务处时，那老师见他满头大汗，面无表情地收下银票，啪啪盖了两个章，指了指隔壁的房门，说：“进去坐着。”

佐助走进里屋，在剧中一张方凳上坐下，还没坐稳，眼前白光一闪，那老师又道：“行了，你走吧。”

他接过一张新的学生证，照片上的自己眼睛半开半闭，脸上汗津津的，神情茫然又萎靡，一点也不像他。但也顾不得了，他把证件往裤兜里一塞，一边抹汗一边快步奔出。这么来回折腾，时间已将近十点，他从小严于律己，从来不曾迟到过，三步并作两步从教学楼一楼奔到六楼，却找不到重修班的教室。

最后在顶楼走廊尽头的茶水间门口的告示板上发现了一张不起眼的通知：重修班教室在B楼201室。

忍者学校的主楼呈L形，较长的A楼是教学楼，较短的B楼是办公楼，两栋楼之间以廊桥连接。B楼101是一间平时闲置、偶尔全年级上大课时才用的阶梯教室，201室就在101室的正上方，想来和101室应该差不多。佐助六年里年年都是全年级成绩第一的学生，此刻却要以被退回的复读生的身份在众目睽睽之下走进教室，不免感到有些羞惭。他来到教室门口，深吸一口气，拉开移门，正打算用敬语向老师道歉，却见讲台后面并没有站着人，偌大一间教室里只有第三排靠门的走道边上坐着一个学生，定睛一看，却是同班的油女志乃。

他有些迟疑地走进教室，在第三排靠窗的走道边的座位上坐下，只见黑板左半边画着几个圆圈和箭头，标着几个大小写字母；右半边写着一段完全陌生的文字。空荡荡的大教室里只听见风扇的转动声和窗外的蝉鸣声，油女志乃埋头在笔记本上沙沙书写，貌似浑没在意他的到来。

黑板上方挂钟的秒针一顿一顿地走向十点整。佐助心想：难道其他同学都迟到了？还是读重修班的只有我们两个人？他知道油女志乃的文化课成绩虽然在年级里排得上前五，体术和忍术却很一般，没能通过考核也在情理之中。但是，但是……其他人居然都通过了？不对。和自己一起参加考核的火影之子和红衣女生应该也没通过才是，他们却都没来，难道是放弃了？还是和自己一样，家里大人不同意？

佐助环顾教室，心中猜测着，又瞄了油女志乃几眼。他自觉算是同龄人里内向不爱说话的了，油女志乃却比他更内向更不爱说话，当了六年同学，又同为“激燃少年团”的成员，两人之间说过的话却不超过十句。他憋了半天，终于忍不住问道：“同学，你也是来上重修班的吧？”

“嗯。”油女志乃轻声应道。 

“请问老师去哪儿了？”

“不知道。”

油女志乃的语气既非冷漠也不是不耐烦，而是内向的人不得不回答他人问题时的无奈。佐助很了解这种感觉，便不再试图搭话， 从书包里取出笔袋和笔记本，把黑板上的图形和文字一笔一划依样画葫芦抄写下来。刚抄完左半边，教室门“唰”的一声被拉开，走进一个穿着斜襟短褂的女生，佐助认得她是上一届的学姐，叫什么名字却忘了——难道她是第二次重修？——那学姐看见佐助，眼睛一亮，走到他前排坐下，转过身打量着他。

“宇智波佐助？”

“你好。”

“你有女朋友了吗？”

哎？佐助一愣，正待摇头，那学姐又问：“为什么你的头发每天都那么翘？”

这都什么跟什么呀……佐助想了想，说：“……天生的吧。”

那学姐抿嘴而笑，一双灵活的眼睛在他的脸上扫来扫去。六年来佐助虽然没在学校没交到什么男生朋友，但不知为何，女生缘却莫名很不错，常有隔壁班的女生和各年级的学姐学妹结伴来围观他，但被这样近距离盯着看还是头一次，他感到浑身不自在，低下了头，在笔记本上胡乱涂着鸦。

不知过了多久，下课铃总算响了，佐助在学姐的注视下离开座位，向教室后门走去，前脚刚踏出教室，后脚就有一名老师从前门走了进来。他停下脚步，只见来人却是当了他六年班主任的伊鲁卡老师。

伊鲁卡看见教室里的三人也微感惊讶，奇道：“天天，你来干什么？”

“我来旁听呀。”天天笑道，“伊鲁卡老师不欢迎我吗？”

“欢迎欢迎。”伊鲁卡笑着转向油女志乃，“志乃同学，题解出来了吗？”

“没有。”志乃轻声道。

“现在我要走了，下午再来和你讲解。”伊鲁卡说着又向佐助走去，“佐助同学，你也是来上重修班的吗？”

“是的。”佐助行了个礼，“新学期还请伊鲁卡老师多多指教。” 

伊鲁卡抱歉地笑着，“真对不起大家。这学期教重修班的黛老师退休了，暂时由我来授课。二年级的水木老师辞职了，御手洗老师请了病假，所以我要代两个年级的课，上午的课程都排满了，实在抽不出空。大家先自学吧，下午我一定过来。”说着就要走。佐助忙喊住他：“伊鲁卡老师！请问您能把课本借我看一下吗？”

“好啊。”伊鲁卡说着朝佐助招招手，示意他跟随自己前去。天天奔到伊鲁卡面前，笑道：“伊鲁卡老师，您还是快去上课吧。我带他去。”

“也好，那就麻烦你了。”

伊鲁卡笑着对学生们点点头，随即快步离开。天天朝佐助眨眨眼睛，笑道：“跟我来。”

 

佐助在学校里品学兼优，但从未担任过任何职务，每天一放学就回家，从不在村里多逗留，和同学们相处也始终抱持着“人不犯我，我不犯人”的原则，是个安分守己、几乎毫无存在感的学生，六年来去教师办公室的次数屈指可数。他跟着学姐来到伊鲁卡老师的办公室门口，天天一转门把，说：“啊呀，锁着。”

话音刚落，忽然身形一晃，人已在高处，一眨眼就从房门上方扁扁的气窗里钻了进去，从里面打开了门。整套动作干净利落，佐助心想：翻窗入室自己虽然也会，却做不到这般迅捷。看向学姐的眼神里不由多了几分佩服。

天天熟门熟路地找到伊鲁卡老师的办公桌，自说自话地拉开一侧的抽屉，取出一板巧克力，掰了一块放进嘴里，问：“你要不要？”

佐助摇摇头。只见那张办公桌上排着一列书籍，大都是一年级到六年级的教参。玻璃台面下压着历届毕业生的合影。他仔细查看了好几遍，没有找到七年级的课本。

天天指着台板下的一张照片，说：“这是我。”

佐助见那张集体照第一排正中间的老师是张生面孔，心想：这位学姐并不是伊鲁卡老师的学生。他们似乎很熟悉，也许有什么别的渊源。

他不爱打听别人的私事，又想：如果学姐发现自己没找到想找的东西，以她刚才的行事作风，没准会把伊鲁卡老师的办公桌抽屉通通打开乱翻一气。这样的行为在他看来很是无礼，于是向天天躬身致意，道：“多谢学姐，我先走了。”他知道学姐身法比自己快得多，为防被她截住，说话前便已假装东摸西看走到办公室门口，趁其不备，一溜烟跑了出去。

既然伊鲁卡老师要下午才来上课，自己又没有找到课本无法自学，便也不忙回教室，佐助径直来到学校图书馆——由于馆内的藏书还没有哥哥卧室里的多，而且大都是教导小孩子勇敢团结忍耐的寓言故事，他二年级上就没再来过——走进阅览区，随意取了几本书籍翻看。在一本名叫《仙人传》的破旧小册子里，几个十分眼熟的名字吸引住了他的注意。

“咦？”

原来纲手、自来也和大蛇丸都是仙人？

他把整本书从头到尾读完：三人原是同学，大蛇丸聪明邪恶，做了坏事逃出村子；自来也愚笨却正直善良，奉命出村捉拿他。两人斗了整整一百年，不分胜负。纲手受自来也所托继任火影，帮助村子渡过难关。自来也和大蛇丸年轻时都曾追求过纲手，但纲手却另有所爱，三人恩怨纠葛，百年不休，最终各自成仙，散落天涯。

故事虽是杜撰的，却编得煞有其事。佐助心中的疑惑更加深了。这个故事和那个故事，到底哪个更接近真相呢？

他合上书，放回书架，心中已有答案：反正无法证实真伪，那就选一个自己愿意相信的吧。

纲手当然是能呼风唤雨的神仙；自来也当然是惩恶除奸的英雄；至于大蛇丸嘛……就算欺师灭祖众叛亲离，也比当市井小人要好得多。

 

回到教室时已是中午，天天和志乃都不在，想是去食堂吃午饭了。佐助取出便当盒，今天妈妈为他准备的便当是三枚海苔木鱼饭团，一只洗净的生番茄和一小段蛋卷。他慢慢地吃着，感觉十分惬意。

以往在教室里吃午饭时，班里大约有一半同学去食堂，另一半和他一样自带便当。他们带的大都是三明治、热狗、汉堡、牛排、炸鸡和薯条。他们常常坐在一起分享食物，并向他的午饭投来嫌恶的眼神。有一次他带了醋饭、渍萝卜和酢鱼干，酸酸的很好吃，几个调皮鬼却捏着鼻子，怪叫道：“好臭！好臭！是谁在吃屎？”其他人哈哈大笑。

有一次他实在受不了这样的用餐氛围，拎着便当来到教学楼顶楼的天台上，却见好几个高年级学长各据一角，或坐或站，正捧着便当盒吃饭，背后都绣着团扇家纹。两个坐在水管上的同族学长发现他来了，不约而同地站起身给他让座。

他忽然觉得非常屈辱。他已经用自己的实力在课堂上和操场上赢得了男生群体中的空间和地位，怎能输在一份小小的便当上？

从那以后他再也没有在午餐时躲开过同班同学，他试着不去在乎那些异样的目光和窃窃私语。他问哥哥：“为什么我的便当和其他人的不一样？”哥哥说：“因为我们宇智波的土地少，米饭、蔬菜和肉类都很珍贵，所以形成了独特的烹饪方式。但是南贺川的所有权属于宇智波，所以我们爱吃鱼。不同的族群有不同的饮食习惯，佐助要是想吃炸鸡啊牛排啊什么的，哥哥带你去村里吃。”

他说：“我才不要吃呢，油腻腻的。”

无论什么烹饪方式和饮食习惯，一日三餐都是妈妈的爱。他可不能背叛她。

 

刚吃完饭团和蛋卷，志乃就回来了，一回来就坐到课桌旁埋头用功。学校里的优等生大致分为三类：一类是五分天赋加十分努力，如志乃；一类是十分天赋加五分努力，如鹿丸；还有一类是八分天赋加八分努力，佐助认为自己属于这一类。

他在走廊里的水池边洗净了便当盒和筷子，趴在窗台上啃番茄。不远处的操场上一至六年级的学弟学妹们闹哄哄地你追我打，佐助在孩群中搜寻着糖果店老板家的儿子，却没有找到，也没有看见任何一个宇智波新生。

他记得自己刚入学时，高年级还有八九个宇智波的学长学姐，每升一级，同族的同学就少几个，等他升到六年级时，学校里的宇智波似乎只剩他一个了。虽然从小没有年龄相仿的玩伴，但有哥哥陪伴的他并不感到寂寞，也不怎么关心家人以外的人和事，此时回想起来，忽然意识到除了那个小不点儿，他从来没在族里遇到过比自己小的男孩，一个也没有。

他想不明白其中的原因，只觉得有些奇怪，也不去细究。

时钟指向十二点三刻，伊鲁卡老师突然走进教室，腋下夹着一大捆试卷，说：“真抱歉，等会儿我还要代两节课。现在还有十五分钟，你们有什么问题想问的吗？”

佐助站在窗边，举手道：“老师，我没找到你的课本。”

“哦，课本啊……”伊鲁卡抓抓后脑勺，“……其实我还没想好该给你们上什么课呢。”

佐助指着黑板左半边，问道：“这是新学期要学的内容吗？”

“这是中忍考试的试题。”伊鲁卡说，“是九年级的知识点。志乃同学的基础比较好，我想看看他能不能解答。”

“中忍考试？”

“是啊，佐助同学要不要也试着解答看看？”

“好！”

佐助忙坐回座位，提起笔，才想起自己连题目也看不懂，如何解答？不由面露难色。伊鲁卡笑道：“这是一道九年级的物理题。”

“物理？”

“是啊，目前报名参加重修班的只有你们两个，你们俩学力都很强，我想以你们俩的学习进度来制定新学期的教学计划，也许可以用一年时间学完三年的课程。”

佐助听了，双眼放光，露出又期待又兴奋的神情，又指着黑板的右半边，问：“那这个呢？”

“这是一道解码题。若想成为中忍，破译密码是必修课。”

可是……我还没成为下忍呢……佐助暗中嘀咕，又问：“那个……伊鲁卡老师，其他同学都通过考核了吗？”

“没有呢。”伊鲁卡摇头道，“你们这一届没有人通过考核。”

“什……”佐助不可思议地瞪大了双眼，“……怎么会？”

伊鲁卡笑道：“这个时代并不需要那么多忍者。上一届也只有三个学生通过而已。”

“原来是……这样吗……”

佐助似懂非懂地喃喃自语，脑海里闪过六年来在忍者学校的点点滴滴。每一年伊鲁卡老师都说：只有最优秀的学生才能成为忍者，只有最优秀的木叶忍者才能成为火影。不是每个人都能成为火影，但每个人都要努力使自己变得更优秀。

他并没想过要成为火影。他一直努力学习和修炼，就是为了成为像哥哥一样优秀的忍者。可是听伊鲁卡老师刚才话里的意思，似乎忍者是即将被时代淘汰的事物，除了他（也许还有志乃），其他同学（包括火影的儿子）并不把“成为忍者”作为目标，所以连重修班都不来上。

既然如此，学业是否优秀和能不能成为忍者又有什么关系呢？这六年的努力又是为了什么呢？

见他满脸困惑，伊鲁卡笑道：“正因为世界和平，所以才不需要那么多忍者上战场流血牺牲啊，这是难能可贵的幸福。以佐助同学的资质，若生在战争年代，一定会成为最优秀的忍者。但是，我们今天的时代更好，不是吗？”

“嗯……我……”

“佐助同学若是改变了主意，这两天都可以去申请退学哦。”

“不……我不退。”来都来了，佐助不想半途而废。何况这是他自幼的梦想，“我要成为忍者。”

“好。那今天我们再等等，看看还有没有别的同学会来。”伊鲁卡说，“从明天起，我们上午休息，下午上半天课，先把一到六年级的知识点复习一遍，然后开始学习七到九年级的课程。另外，我打算再教你们一门外语。”他问道：“水之国的夷语、雷之国的狄语、土之国的戎语、风之国的蛮语……你们想学哪个？”

油女志乃不吭声。佐助说：“都想学。”

“都学的话，恐怕一年里只能学到皮毛哦。”伊鲁卡笑道，“七到九年级的课本都是雷之国出版的，我就教你们狄语吧。”

 

 

（TBC）

 


	14. Chapter 14

（14）

 

下午两点半，第七节课的上课铃已经响过，伊鲁卡在校门口送走一年级的新生，赶回办公室取了七年级的课本，匆匆走进重修班教室，看见唯二的两名学生安安静静地坐在座位上，心中又是欣慰，又感到一种无形的压力。欣慰的是，这两个学生都遵规守纪，从不在课堂上为了引人注目而扮小丑耍宝，演出种种闹剧给老师惹麻烦；但另一方面，这两个学生一个勤奋刻苦，一个聪明好学，对自己的要求都很高，作为老师，他必须打起百倍的精神把实实在在的真知识传授给他们，再不能用好玩的游戏、有趣的故事或感人的话语把课堂时间打发过去。

他十八岁当老师，带的第一个班级就是佐助和志乃他们班，在他眼里，每个学生都是独一无二的，他从未因为佐助是宇智波而区别对待；同样的，虽然佐助成绩优异，连续六年每门功课每次考试都是第一名，他也没有因此而偏爱他。直到写毕业寄语的时候，他才发现这个学生很特别：他争强好胜，有时候锋芒外露，但每次发榜单时，脸上却没有任何志得意满的神色；他独来独往，却从不缺席每一次集体活动，他在团队中很有责任心，但整个人的精神世界却好像总是游离于群体之外；他单纯又早熟，内敛又直率，他相貌俊雅，字迹娟秀，心思细腻，性情却很粗豪，与同学发生冲突时从不理论，酷爱用暴力解决问题。他不知道该如何评价他，给他怎样的人生建议。

他把课本递给佐助，推开活动黑板，开始讲题。他没教过七到九年级的学生，一时也来不及备课，只得一边回忆着自己学生时代的解题思路一边讲解。这两道题虽是中忍考试的试题，需要掌握九年级的知识点才能解开，但另有一种取巧的解法，他一步步细细讲来，却见底下的两名学生坐得笔直，眨着眼睛一脸茫然，显是没听懂。

他本想考考两人的悟性，却没想到他俩再聪明再勤奋，毕竟只有十二岁，抽象逻辑思维尚不发达，他的表述方式超越了他们的理解能力。他自己可是从十五岁考到十七岁，足足用了三年时光才通过中忍考试的笔试，这样的题目对十二岁的孩子来说未免太难了。

他忙用板擦擦去黑板上的题目和答案，笑道：“对不起，是老师犯错了，应该循序渐进才是。那个，佐助同学，能不能在放学前把课本还给老师呢？”

“好的。”

那课本共是一套三本，纸张泛黄，装帧老派，显然有些年头了，然而保存得十分完好，书页间只有少许粉笔灰。佐助见那些陌生的文字和符号密密麻麻如蚯蚓般扭来扭去，不管三七二十一提笔就抄，把整页内容连注释带插图原封不动地复制到自己的笔记本上。伊鲁卡见他抄得辛苦，劝道：“我们不用课本也没关系，上课时我会用你们能听懂的语言讲课的。”佐助抄得投入，竟没听到，伊鲁卡便也由他。

他没头没脑地抄了一通，第七节课的下课铃响了。直到第八节课的上课铃响起，仍不见第三个学生走进教室，伊鲁卡笑道：“看来这学期的重修班就我们三个人了。希望能和大家教学相长，共同进步。今天就到这里吧，下课。我们明天见。”

“伊鲁卡老师再见。”

佐助起身行礼，将课本双手递还。

 

他背起书包，大步走出教室，心中已打好了绝佳的主意：一会儿就去找哥哥，拿笔记本上的内容向他请教。如果哥哥懂得雷之国的语言，自己就又多了一个有事没事找他的理由；如果哥哥不懂，而他想要学雷之国的技术，那么，等自己学会了雷之国的语言，一定可以帮上他的大忙。

想象着哥哥向自己这个“小老师”虚心请教的神情，佐助神采飞扬，两步跨下十级台阶，而后腾空跃起，直接从半楼平台处跳到一楼，稳稳落地，正待拔足飞奔，忽然听见楼梯下方传来几声异响。

这边是办公楼最僻静的角落，平时很少有人来，佐助好奇地转头察看，只见楼梯下方杂物间木门的把手上斜插着一柄扫帚，走近两步，听见门内传来低低的哭泣声。他拔出扫帚，打开木门，逼仄昏暗的杂物间里堆放着一些卫生工具，一个浑身湿透的孩子缩在簸箕和拖把间，抬起脸怯生生地看着他，正是糖果店老板家的小不点儿。

那孩子见来人是他，脸上的惶恐瞬间变成了惊喜，咧开嘴露出一口烂牙，发梢上的水珠一滴滴地落到肩膀上，发出一股难闻的臭味。佐助皱起眉头，问道：“是谁欺负你？”

“是……”那孩子第一天上学，连同学的脸都没认清，又哪里记得住他们的名字，嗫嚅道：“三……三王……”

“你是几班的？”佐助又问。

“一年丁班。”

忍者学校每个年级有甲乙丙丁四个班，说是随机分班，但配备的师资并不一样，甲班和乙班各有两个老师，分别教文化和武术，另有一个照顾日常生活的班主任；丙班和丁班都只有一个老师，负责管理学生们的一切事务。佐助六年来一直在丙班，“激燃少年团”的小伙伴们则多在甲班和乙班。

他路见不平，有心相助，当即径直走向教学楼，那孩子紧紧跟在后面，来到一年丁班，教室里却没人，一年级的学生下午只上两节课，早就放学回家了。那孩子走进教室找到自己的课桌椅，往桌斗里张了张，站在桌边又呜呜地哭起来：“我的书包……和便当……都被抢走了……”

佐助经验丰富，料想顽童们的恶作剧通常不出校门，多半是把他的书包和便当盒往哪个犄角旮旯里随手一扔，便带着那孩子满校园寻找。六年级的学生正在上第八节课，二到五年级的学生们参加课后的社团活动，也大都没有离校，佐助找遍了教学楼里的各个角落，甚至连垃圾桶也翻过了，仍然没有找到，便又来到户外，在花坛的草丛里寻找。操场上，各个运动社的队员们正在训练，扯着嗓子喊着口号跑圈，那孩子忽然指着操场另一端的沙坑叫道：“是……是他们……！”

“谁？”

“我们班的……‘三王’。”

佐助凝目望去，只见沙坑里蹲着几个圆乎乎的小孩——原来‘三王’不是哪个人的名字，而是三个人。他大踏步走上前去，喝道：“喂！”

那几个孩子转过头，见一个高大威武的学长气势汹汹地走来，身后跟着班里的团扇小子，心知不妙，顿时作鸟兽散。佐助本想教训一下他们，但见这几个小鬼一团奶气，自己轻轻一脚就能踢他们几个跟头，以大欺小，胜之不武，便也懒得追赶。沙坑里书包课本铅笔橡皮等物乱七八糟散了一地，那孩子忙奔过去捡拾，佐助见他背后的宇智波家纹上有一个黑黑的脚印，不由得心头火起。

虽然已经过去了六年，自己已经从“死掉的宇智波”晋升为“未来的暗部部长”，这孩子的遭遇又让他想起了自己刚入学时度过的那段艰难的适应期。

宇智波一族的儿童在六岁前多是由妈妈、奶奶或外婆带大的，而外族儿童早则一岁、晚则三岁，就被家长送进村里的公立幼稚园，过起了集体生活。因此忍者学校每年的新生入学，对那些外族儿童来说，不过是和同一群小伙伴换了一个新的游玩场所，被分到一个班的，关系越发紧密；分到了不同班的，下课后互相串门，俨然失散多年的老友。

而对宇智波一族的儿童来说，却是第一次离开家人，突然被扔进一个完全陌生的环境，在一群早已互相熟识并形成了固定小团体的外族孩子中间，犹如入侵的异种生物，免不了被孤立、被排挤、被挑剔、被改造……即使天性外向乐群的孩子面对这样的环境也极难适应，何况宇智波的儿童普遍内向害羞，又缺乏与同龄儿童交往的经验，更加难以融入。

对佐助来说，一开始最不习惯的是上厕所。忍者学校的小便池是一条长长的水槽，一下课，十几个男生挤成一排，你推我搡，众尿齐发，霸道的叉开双腿，一个人占了两个人的位置；淘气的晃动身体，尿得水花飞溅；佐助嫌他们既不卫生又不文明， 无奈入乡随俗，只能和老实的一起排在后面。其他男生在幼稚园里早就比过了长短、粗细、射程和威力，互相之间不会多看一眼，而佐助却是个新来的，又是个宇智波，轮到他时，左右都歪过头盯着他看。他被众人的目光盯得发窘，一滴也尿不出来，只得讪讪地收回去。

起初他不明白有什么好看的，被起了难听的绰号，“缩头龟”，也是莫名其妙。后来有一次随意一瞟，才发现其他人和他长得不一样。晚上哥哥帮他洗澡，他问：“哥哥，为什么我的小☒鸡和别人长得不一样？”

这是每一个刚上学的宇智波小男孩都会好奇的问题，鼬也不例外。他也是毕业后才知道，原来外族男性一出生就会做一种手术，把☒皮割去一截，宇智波一族则没有这种习俗。外族男孩从小见到的就是没有☒皮的☒茎，便以为人人天生如此，自是视宇智波一族的男孩为怪胎。更有甚者，外族男性以割去☒皮为荣，割去☒皮，意味着勇敢；露出☒头，意味着坦荡，都是极富男性气概的标志。在他们眼里，没有挨这一刀的宇智波男人懦弱，猥琐，见不得人。而在宇智波一族的男性看来，自带☒皮的☒茎天然、美观、含蓄、温文尔雅，才是男人应该追求的气质。而割去☒皮的外族男人丑陋、做作、粗鲁、野蛮，张牙舞爪与禽兽无异。鼬想弟弟年幼，这些无谓的内涵也不必说给他听，便只讲客观事实，道：“每个人天生都是这样的，但是有的人为了或这或那的原因去医院做了手术。你还小，☒皮能起到保护作用，等你长大了，☒头自然就露出来啦。” 

佐助似懂非懂地听着，倒也不很放在心上——和别人的不一样有什么打紧？和哥哥的一样就行了。

集体上厕所虽然尴尬，但毕竟一天也没有几次，捡人少的时候去或是直接进入隔间就可省去许多麻烦。有没有皮，露不露头，平时穿着裤子也看不出区别。熬过了这一关，旧的绰号还没被遗忘，新的绰号很快又传开了。忍者学校里常年流传着一句话，“一金二银三红”，金发为第一等，银发为第二等，红发为第三等，都是最上等的发色，其中又以金发蓝瞳最为罕见，金色说明有着金子一般的心，蓝瞳说明有着天空和大海一般宽广的胸怀，是极尊贵的人上人。其余发色皆为中等。最下等的自然是宇智波一族的黑发黑瞳，那是来自地狱的黑，黑得绝对，黑得彻底，代表着骨血里的阴暗和卑鄙，是最肮脏的颜色。

因此除了“缩头龟”，宇智波一族的儿童在学校里另有一个共享的绰号：“脏东西”。脏东西就该和脏东西归为一类，所以被用洗拖把的污水泼一身啦，被关进收纳清洁工具的杂物间啦，作业本、书包、衣服被画上黑道道啦，头发和便当里被吐唾沫啦……都是他们应得的待遇。

当然，在宇智波这边又有另一种说法：什么金色？那是稀屎黄；什么银色？那是石灰白。只有发色如墨、肤色如玉，双眸深沉如夜空的宇智波才是最纯粹、最神圣的上古血脉。

 

那孩子蹲在沙坑里收拾着自己的书包，佐助守在一旁，见他的课本上写着：一年丁班，宇智波伊作。几个字和他的人一样又瘦又小。问道：“伊作，你几岁了？”

“七岁。”

佐助大为意外。这孩子细胳膊细腿，头大身子小，站着都不稳，跑起步来更是跌跌冲冲，远不如同年级男生壮实。他本以为他是提前上学，没想到却还晚读了一年。看他这弱不禁风的样子，六年里不知要受多少欺负。 

在佐助看来，欺负与被欺负是忍者学校每天的日常，谁也无法幸免。无论你学习多优秀，待人多友善，都有可能沦为被欺负的对象。尤其是宇智波。想要不被欺负，除非混进“精英组”——忍者学校的学生们同时并行着两套等级制度，一套是被校方和老师们认可的学长制，高年级同学有义务和责任爱护和教导低年级的学弟学妹，低年级同学也必须尊敬和服从高年级的学长学姐。另一套是在同年级男生中约定俗成的“核心制”，即以某个孩子王为核心，地位最高的几个孩子称为“精英组”，地位最低的称为“废物组”，中间的称为“庶民组”。组与组之间通常难以逾越。“精英组”对“庶民组”有相当大的支配权，但很少直接欺负“废物组”。“庶民组”可以对“废物组”为所欲为，但若敢挑战“精英组”的权威，一不小心就会被贬进“废物组”无法翻身——宇智波的孩子默认属于“废物组”。六年来佐助凭着一身功夫和狠劲愣是在“核心制”之外打出了一方属于自己的喘息之地：“精英组”不承认他，但也不敢对他发号施令；“庶民组”疏远他，有时耍耍冷枪，放放暗箭，但从不正面招惹他；“废物组”则对他又崇拜又害怕。他不知道女生之间是不是也有这样的团体和等级，反正她们对他都挺好的。

除了家人，宇智波一族最重视的就是自身的仪表整洁，说一个宇智波的孩子“脏”，其伤害性仅次于侮辱他的家人。佐助把伊作领到操场边的花圃旁，提起浇灌用的水管冲去他身上的污泥和臭气，好让他回家后少挨些骂。

一高一矮两个孩子走在回宇智波聚居区的路上，佐助思绪翻涌，回忆起自己三年级时遭遇的人生中第一次危机。

那是一节全年级的公共课，上课的是乙班的老师，幻灯机一张张切换着爬行动物的照片。那些盘着身子、抬起头、吐着信子、露出尖牙的蛇，鳞片密布，花纹斑斓，悬挂着，游动着，似乎要从幕布上活起来，令他两股战战，寒毛直竖，脸色惨白。他竭力掩饰着内心的恐惧，唯恐被人发现自己的弱点，却仍未逃过“精英组”成员的眼睛。从那以后他多了一个绰号，“胆小鬼”。他好不容易树立起来的强者形象瞬间崩塌，校园里的生存环境转眼又变得险恶起来。

他不得不再一次，一次又一次地在课间休息的厕所门口、放学后的楼梯角落，只身面对那些比他更高大、更狡猾、更团结的对手，以一敌二，甚至敌三，敌四，敌五，敌六，挥舞双拳维护自己的尊严。

每次他气喘吁吁地以胜利者的姿态俯视着他的手下败将时，总有人跑去搬救兵，然后那个黄毛小子就从天而降，正义凛然地对他说：“大家都是火之意志的继承者，是世世代代的好兄弟，你若想欺负他们，先过了我这一关！”

他累得没有力气说话。他的对手们个个躺在地上，有的眼圈乌黑，有的口鼻流血，而他们的拳脚都招呼在看不见的地方，每次打完架，回到家里洗澡的时候，他才发现自己身上到处青一块紫一块。他不屑为自己辩解或向他人乞求公平，更不愿示弱以搏得他人的同情和理解。

快要走到糖果店门口时，他忽然说：“听着，以后再有人欺负你，你就打他。如果欺负你的人大于等于两个，你就找准其中一个，拿出拼命的气势，把他往死里打，打到他爬不起来为止。”

“可是，爸爸说，不可以和别人打架。”那孩子细声细气地说。

佐助见他毫无气性，简直比人瘦力弱更糟糕百倍，心中不由生出一股嫌恶，没好气地说：“你不反抗，被欺负就是活该。”

那孩子见他生气，瑟缩着肩膀不敢再说话。佐助停下脚步，看着伊作走进家门，心想：自己顶多在忍者学校再待一年，就算这一年里有心罩着他也许能让他免于被欺负，等自己一离校，这孩子又到哪里找靠山去？往后漫长的五年他又如何熬过？还是得教他学会保护自己。

就像他，虽然有个厉害的哥哥，但在学校里与同龄人之间的是非恩怨向来都是自己摆平，从不找哥哥拔拳相助。

他只是问哥哥：“为什么我会怕蛇？怎么才能不害怕？”

哥哥说：“怕蛇是我们祖先进化而来的本能之一啊。每个人都有怕的东西，有的人怕老鼠，有的人怕蜘蛛，有的人怕黑，有的人怕高……因为害怕，所以我们才能及时避开危险。”

他撅起嘴说：“可是我不想被别人叫成‘胆小鬼’。”

哥哥说：“那么，如果那些叫你‘胆小鬼’的人遇到危险，比如说被蛇咬了，你会不会去救他？”

他想了一会儿，说：“会的吧。”

哥哥笑道：“这不就结了？无知无畏并不意味着勇敢。承认自己的胆怯并努力克服它，才是真正的勇者。”

他听了很高兴，又问：“哥哥，既然每个人都有害怕的东西，那你怕什么呢？”

哥哥对他霎霎眼睛，坏坏地笑着，说：“保密。”

 

 

（TBC）

 


	15. Chapter 15

（15）

 

跑到“新家园”时，一场球赛刚刚结束，穿着红白两色马甲的青年们叉着腰，慢慢走到场边，接过队友递来的水瓶，仰起脖子喝水。佐助在人群中一眼找到哥哥，鼬穿着黑色马甲，手里捏着红白两面小旗，看来是这场比赛的裁判。

这种叫做“野球”的运动是近十几年从雷之国传进木叶村的，因为可以培养团队精神，在学校里是社会课的必修内容，毕业后则很少有人玩。佐助身体素质好，跑得快，投得准，视野广阔，在单项训练中总拿第一名，但因为是唯一的宇智波，在比赛中队友几乎不给他传球，他对此项运动便也兴趣寥寥。鼬见弟弟来了，远远地朝他笑着点点头，又继续和同志们分析战术，总结经验。 

宇智波的青年们大都染了头发，马甲又遮住了背后的家纹，佐助只能从大高领来判断两队的队员中，本族的和外族的大约一半一半。

哥哥在各个房间走进走出，佐助也跟着走进走出；哥哥身边总是围着好几个人，直到食堂开饭，佐助都没找到机会和他说话，只得先回家。吃罢晚饭再赶过去，哥哥和他的大朋友们已经在议事厅里一边吃西瓜一边开会了。他们轮流发言，分组辩论，集体决议，严肃而活泼的气氛让佐助很是向往。

虽然同龄小伙伴的游戏相比之下幼稚无聊，自己在他们中间也没有哥哥这样的好人缘，佐助还是很期待能再次收到聚会的邀请。

 

新学期正式开始了，佐助每天上午在家完成父亲布置的任务——读古书；下午去学校上课；傍晚放学后先去哥哥那里晃一圈，然后回家吃饭。哥哥是个大忙人，每次去找他，说不了两句话，就有这个大哥哥那个大姐姐叫着“鼬同志，快来快来，我们需要你”一边把他拖走。哥哥每次都毫无歉意地微笑着，说：“佐助，你自己去玩吧。”

玩？佐助才没空玩呢。七年级的课程比他想象中难许多，他不得不花更多时间在复习功课上。他这才意识到自己过去回回都考第一名不是因为自己有多聪明多努力，而是题目太简单。新学的知识和前六年相比，不只是难度增加了，甚至连解释世界的思路都大不相同。佐助第一次知道，火焰会燃烧是因为有氧气，和树叶飞舞没什么关系；木叶气候宜人不是因为太阳有多温暖，而是太阳离大地足够遥远，只要稍微靠近一点点，人们就会被烤成焦炭，一个也活不了。

回家作业再不是三分钟可以轻松完成的了，大量的推导与运算，光是公式就抄满了两页纸，死记硬背还不行，需得活学活用。雷之国的狄语更是如天书一般，发音方式和语法结构与木叶标准语完全不一样，还有什么时态，什么变格，变来变去，变得佐助头都大了。去请教哥哥，哥哥也是粗通皮毛，只在暗部修炼时学过几句四国的忍者隐语，读写全靠自学，自学用的小词典已经捐给了“新家园”的图书馆。

难怪哥哥卧室里的书架一夜之间空空如也，佐助在“新家园”一楼图书馆里发现了好多熟悉的书脊。他原打算每天晚上都去“新家园”，在阅览室里看书学习。可是本该安静的图书馆却被青年们当做社团活动室，这边唱歌弹琴，那边画画下棋，热闹得不得了。有时候去藏书区找书，还会撞见搂在一起靠在书架上的大哥哥大姐姐，两个人都用看不速之客的眼神看着他。佐助吐吐舌头，不好意思地转身退开。

学校里，伊鲁卡老师一如既往地和蔼可亲，只是讲课时嗓子常常是哑的。天天学姐几乎天天来旁听，每次都会带一缸泡好的菊花茶来，摆在讲台上。她有时迟到，有时早退，想来就来，想走就走，还经常就上课内容提出一些稀奇古怪的问题，举手的次数比两个男生加起来都多，伊鲁卡也都一一耐心解答。 

接连上了两个星期的文化课，佐助忍不住举手提问道：“伊鲁卡老师，请问我们什么时候上体术课和忍术课呢？”

“呃……这个嘛……”伊鲁卡抓抓头皮，以往上体术课就是让学生们跑跑跳跳，打打沙袋，扔扔皮球，两两捉对玩玩摔跤和擒拿；忍术课就是教他们三大遁术——水遁：游泳；木遁：爬树；土遁：挖坑——两者都需要专门的场地，他是代课老师，重修班又只有两个学生，显然很难申请到使用资格。“……要不这样吧，你们俩放学后找一块空地，自己练练格斗好不好？反正技巧老师都教过了。你们练的时候要小心，不要受伤，也不要破坏学校里的公共设施哦。”

“是。”

佐助应了一声，侧头看向油女志乃。这位同学喜静不喜动，和他一起上文化课还挺舒心的，一起上体术课就没什么意思了。以前体术对练时对上他，佐助都练得束手束脚，生怕一不小心把他的眼镜打碎。但这会儿没有第二个人陪他练习，只能凑合。两人来到办公楼后面的一块草坪，把书包扔在地上，彼此行个礼，佐助慢慢地出拳，轻轻地踢腿，随意拆了几招，心想：哥哥还没加入“新青年”运动的时候，自己每天放学回家都缠着他对练，哥哥虽然每次都让他，但让得十分巧妙，他每次都拼劲全力，有时候小赢两招，有时候小输两招，从没有因大胜而洋洋得意，或是因大败而灰心丧气，每天都有进步，每天都乐在其中，那时候多么快活！

正在出神，忽听得头顶有人“咯咯”一笑，一个苗条的身影从天而降，笑道：“你们俩是在跳舞吗？打得真难看。志乃，你让开，我来和佐助斗一斗。”正是天天学姐。

油女志乃忙垂手退到一边。天天摆了个架势，叫道：“接招！”随即猱身而上。

佐助只道学姐虽然比自己大一岁，毕竟是个女孩子，身法虽快，论拳脚的力量必不如自己。岂料数招一过，自己的拳脚不仅全数落空，左边脸颊还被狠狠拧了一把，正待格挡反击，右边脸颊又挨了火辣辣的一记耳光。他从小到大从未被人如此戏侮过，即便是哥哥也只是戳戳他额头罢了，不由得又羞又恼，收起了轻敌之心，咬牙猛攻。天天“咯咯”笑着避开，双掌翻飞，晃得佐助眼花缭乱，双腿连环踢出，一脚比一脚更快，踢得佐助在空中旋转起来，从草坪这一头一直飞到那一头，摔在地上还翻滚不休。

好不容易稳住身子，佐助连忙跃起，脑袋兀自晕乎乎的，忽然心念一动，叫道：“学姐……是……是你？！”

“什么是你啊是我的，被我打傻了？”天天掩嘴笑道。

“伊鲁卡老师说，上一届只有三个学生通过忍者考试……难道……”

“嘻嘻。”天天笑着，纵身跃上二楼窗台，“算你聪明。”

说罢，已不见踪影。

 

天天学姐明明已经通过了忍者考试，为什么还要来重修班旁听？佐助百思不得其解。不过学姐既然有这样的本事，自己输给她也很正常，心中的不甘之意便也减少了几分。又想：现在伊鲁卡老师不教，志乃同学不是对手，从小打得昏天黑地的那几个外族少年又都成了“自己人”，哥哥又忙，若想在体术上更加精进，只有麻烦学姐多多指教了。 

然而学姐的招式实在太怪，变幻莫测，花样百出，和她对练大多数时候他都在单方面挨打。天天也只顾自己玩得开心，从不与佐助拆解，偶尔在嘲笑他时随口指点两句，便赶紧用手捂住嘴巴，笑道：“哎呀，一不小心泄露了祖传秘方，你不许偷偷记在心里哦，快点忘掉。”

佐助每日里勤学苦练，爸爸交代的任务也不做了，哥哥那儿也去得少了，整天琢磨着这一招如何出击，那一招如何格挡，睡梦里也在拳打脚踢，一心一意只想赢过学姐。如此又过了半个月，自己的功夫虽然小有长进，天天却进步得更快。一开始他想着“一定要打败她”，后来变成“能和她打成平手就好”——既然学姐有下忍的实力，那只要和她打成平手，约等于自己也有了成为下忍的资格——再后来又变成“先打到她一下再说”，可是别说她的人，就连她的衣角也一次比一次更难碰着。好在他对自己身体的控制力也日渐增强，无论用什么姿势翻滚跌倒，最后总能稳稳地站定，向学姐行个礼，输也输得潇洒。 

他屡战屡败，脸上满是不服输的神色，心中却打着细细的小算盘：自己和学姐的差距看似越拉越大，但实际交手中，他并未感觉到她的速度和力量有什么显著的增长，只是每一次自己习惯了她的怪招，下一次她又会多几个变化。这些招式源源不绝，似乎出自同一个底蕴深厚的根脉，并不是灵机一动的即兴发挥。就算学姐天赋异禀，她一个十来岁的女孩子也不可能独创出这样的功夫来。她的背后必有高人指点，又莫非，真的有什么“祖传秘方”？

某天又一次输得一败涂地，被天天嘲笑“你好逊哦”之后，佐助按捺不住好奇，问道：“学姐，平时你是怎么修炼的？”

“我啊……就是听师父的话，帮师兄跑腿，给师弟当人肉靶子呀，嘻嘻。”

果然有师父！听她语气，话里多半不尽不实，佐助又问：“那个……‘祖传秘方’……是你师父教的么？”

“怎么？你想拜师学艺？”

“嗯……可以吗……？”

见佐助脸蛋红了，天天把眼珠子骨碌一转，笑道：“这我可做不了主。待我回去问问师父，看他愿不愿意收你咯。”

佐助大喜，忙躬身道谢。天天又道：“不过这‘祖传秘方’嘛……嘻嘻，我倒是可以带你见识一下。”

佐助见她笑得狡黠，心想：学姐似乎不怀好意，没准又要玩什么花样捉弄我一番。这段时间相处下来，虽然挨了她不少拳脚，但只是一时皮肉疼痛，全无淤伤，她的招式虽然诡异，却不阴损，说话行事虽然活泼得让人招架不住，心地却不坏，虽不是什么值得信赖的朋友，却也并不担心她会使奸计坑害自己。当即捡起书包，用敬语道：“有劳学姐了。”

 

夕阳染红了天边的云彩，把村里有棱有角的物事都分割成金亮和灰暗的两面，佐助跟在天天身后走在陌生的街道上，边走边留心记忆着路旁的建筑，免得一会儿被学姐撇下了找不到回家的路。 

他记得社会课上讲过：木叶村除了宇智波区以外，其它族群之间都不设围墙，所有人都其乐融融地生活在一起。他不知道，社会课没有讲的是：无论是那些古老的、繁衍了数百年的大族群，还是那些新来的、人口较少的小族群，都像宇智波一样聚族而居。比如中央区是猿飞一族和日向一族的地盘，旗木一族和波风一族则以火影岩为中心向外辐射。而那些一个姓氏只有一户、不足以构成族群的人家，则大都混居在木叶村的西南角。

若不是亲眼所见，佐助想象不到人类可以生活在这样肮脏、混乱的地方。街道上污水横流，小巷里垃圾成山，野猫在垃圾堆里跳上跳下，为抢夺一口残羹剩饭尖叫撕打。在宇智波聚居区，家家户户门口都有一道清澈的引水渠，房屋样式整齐划一，要么是自己家和外婆家那样有花园和池塘的庭院，要么是中市街的店铺那种两到三层楼的长屋，清一色的木结构，古朴典雅，邻里之间界限分明，相敬如宾；而这里，没有两栋房屋的外形是一样的，凹凸不平奇形怪状的建筑物像是顽童胡乱捏的泥巴，毫无秩序地拥挤在一起，这户人家的门对着那户人家的窗，窗里和门里都伸出头或手，点戳着用俚语谈笑叫骂。

一只公鸡扑棱着翅膀从佐助头上飞过，落在一户人家的屋顶上，昂视阔步。一个娇媚而洪亮的嗓音从前方传来：“天天！你回来啦！来得正好！快点帮妈妈把这几份外卖送掉！”

正在疾驰的天天却故意放慢了脚步，笑道：“妈——全家福还有吗？”

“我忙不过来啦！你不会自己看呀！”

佐助循声望去，只见一座飞檐凌空挑出，红墙绿窗，一块黑色匾额上镌着几个大字：邢记包子铺。一条长长的队伍一直从街头排到巷尾。一个相貌极似天天的中年妇人站在一排高高的蒸笼后面，正利索地用竹筷把包子夹进纸袋里。 

天天闪身进了店铺，出来的时候左手提了数只塑料袋，右手举着一只大纸袋，递给佐助，笑道：“喏，你要的‘祖传秘方’来啦，嘻嘻。”

只见那纸袋上印了两排红字：祖传秘方；打耳光不肯放。佐助往袋子里一张，却是八只白白嫩嫩热腾腾的包子，香气扑鼻。他正肚饿，忍不住吞了一下口水，天天又把左手的塑料袋全塞进他手里，笑道：“走，跟我收保护费去！”说着，三纵两跃，已在数里之外。

佐助只得跟上，两人在迷宫般的街区里钻来钻去，天天叩开一道道房门，送出外卖，收了铜钱，扯两句闲话，随即赶往下一家。她熟门熟路地在狭窄的甬道、凌乱的电线、水管和晾衣杆间灵活穿行，佐助暗想： 难道学姐的身手是这样练出来的？

不一时外卖全部送完，佐助手中只剩下那只纸袋，天天爬上一处摇摇欲坠的阳台，坐在一堆废弃的旧家具上，笑道：“你怎么这么听话，我叫你来，你就跟着来了？”

“呃……我想和学姐一样，成为忍者。”佐助诚恳地说。

“成为忍者有什么好处？”天天目不转睛地望着他。

“……好处？”佐助从没想过这个问题，眨着眼睛看着天天。

“我家啊，很久以前是卖武器的。”天天望着即将沉没的夕阳余晖，双腿一荡一荡，“后来大家不打仗了，刀啊，剑啊，枪啊，一件都卖不出去，生锈了，烂在家里。眼看着一家人都要饿死，爷爷的爷爷的爷爷……反正就是很久很久以前的那个爷爷啦，关了祖传的武器店，开了这家包子铺，”她指指佐助手中的纸袋，“才养活了一家人，才有今天的我。” 

佐助默默地倾听着。

“忍者嘛，就像我家的武器店一样。没有人要的东西，你却当个宝贝，也不知道你是聪明呢还是傻。”

“那……学姐又为什么要当忍者呢？”佐助问道。

“就一不小心考上了呗。”天天满不在乎地说，又看着佐助笑道：“也是，宇智波族长家的大少爷，永远都不用为生计发愁，当然想干什么就干什么咯。”

生计是什么东西？佐助在心里嘀咕。学姐搞错了，我不是大少爷，哥哥才是。

“好啦，我要回家啦。”天天说着站起身，“这袋‘全家福’有八种不同的馅儿，你慢慢品尝吧。”

佐助很想咬一口尝尝，却不好意思收下，正要推却，天天又道：“不过不是免费送给你的哦，你帮我个忙呗？”

“学姐请说，我一定尽力而为。”

“嘻嘻。是这样，我们家的包子在西南区很受欢迎，味道比那什么一乐拉面强多了，可是借不到火影的光，在村里的名头不如它们响亮。你们宇智波一族有那么多人，要是你觉得好吃，就帮我推广一下吧？”

佐助踌躇着不答。宇智波一族对外族的饮食向来看不上眼，他又不是爱与人打交道的个性，这样的要求让他很是为难。转念一想，哥哥和他的大朋友们都是充满热情和活力的青年，对新事物也很有兴趣去了解的样子，正是合适的推广对象，自己若是就此事向哥哥求助，他肯定愿意帮忙，便答应道：“好的。”

 

 

（TBC）

 


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

佐助来不及说“再见”，天天的身影已消失在鳞次栉比的街市中。他一边左右张望，一边从纸袋里取出一只包子咬了一口，只觉皮子松软，肉馅鲜香，皮肉相邻处更是集两者之长，平生从未吃过这样的美味，好吃得几乎把舌头也吞了下去，三口两口，已全在肚中。迫不及待又取了一只，一口咬下去，甜得倒牙，却是豆沙馅的。

他勉为其难地咽下口中齁甜的吃食，把剩下的放回纸袋，心想：哥哥肯定爱吃。虽然被自己咬过了，还沾上了自己的口水，哥哥也不会嫌弃的吧。

他把纸袋放进书包，辨明方向，凭着记忆沿原路返回学校，再从学校跑回家，胡乱吃了些饭菜，又匆忙赶到“新家园”，把纸袋递给哥哥，说明来意。鼬拿起被弟弟咬过一口的豆沙包吃了，其余的都分发给同志们。佐助见天天学姐拜托自己的“推广”任务已然办妥，正感欣慰，却被哥哥拉到一旁。鼬神情郑重地说：“佐助，以后你来这里玩，不要再穿宇智波的衣服了。”

“为什么？”佐助不解地看着哥哥。鼬向弟弟说明道：“我们的新规定，各族家纹都不允许出现在‘新家园’的任何场合，包括每个人的着装。”

佐助这才发现身边来来去去的青年们背后都空荡荡的，想了想，略有所悟，点头道：“我知道了。”

回到家里，他把自己的衣柜翻了个底朝天，都没找到一件不带团扇家纹的衣服。于是走进哥哥卧室，打开他的衣柜，果然里面还留着一些哥哥穿不下的旧衣服，然而和自己的一样没有一件不带团扇家纹，有的在胸前，有的在背后，还有的在衣袖两侧和下摆上。他细细翻检了一遍，忽地灵机一动，拿起某件黑色圆领短袖衫往自己身上比了比，稍微大了一点，套上身，短袖一直覆盖到他的手肘，竟成了中袖。

这件衣服只在两边袖子外侧绣着两枚小小的团扇家纹，他回到自己卧室，脱下哥哥的衣服，用手工剪刀沿着袖管的缝线将两只袖子齐齐剪去，再穿上身，一照镜子，虽然有些不伦不类，但好歹符合了哥哥他们的新规定。

第二天上学，他便把这件自行改造的无袖衫穿在里面，外面罩一件背后绣着家纹的拉链开衫。去“新家园”找哥哥时，他便脱下外套，塞进书包；回宇智波区时，再把外套穿上。 

 

自从那天傍晚一起送过外卖之后，佐助和天天学姐的关系似乎亲密了一些，除了放学后的对练，课间也经常有一搭没一搭地聊天，不爱说话的志乃同学反倒成了这个班的外人。当然，佐助也没少帮学姐推广“祖传秘方”，各种包子的口味也都尝了个遍——幸好甜的只有两种，其它都是咸的——他最爱的还是肉包。

这天正是周六，伊鲁卡老师上完本周最后一节课，布置了几门回家作业，话音刚落，忽然整个教学楼“轰”的一声炸了锅，像是无数人同时尖叫大笑，拍手跺脚，震得地面都晃动起来。佐助被这突如其来的巨响吓了一跳，不知发生了何事，却见伊鲁卡老师面带微笑，在喧闹声中提高嗓门道：“同学们，最新通知，从下周开始，每周休息两天，也就是说，以后只有周一到周五上课，周六就是法定休息日了。今天是值得纪念的最后一个周六上学日哦。”

佐助这才恍然大悟， 原来那阵阵声浪是学弟学妹们群情激动的欢呼——凡做学生的，没有不盼着放学放假的，每周少上一天课对他们来说无疑是天大的喜事，若是过去的自己，多半也是其中的一分子。然而现在的他却一点儿也不感到兴奋——每天的上课时间已经很少了，课程那么难，知识点又那么多，他正学得如饥似渴，只恨时间不够用，只盼老师再多教点，往后每周少上两节课，就像生生从他手中夺去了六分之一的成为忍者的机会。看着伊鲁卡老师如释重负的表情，他知道他也不是那个制定规则的人，自己便是向他提出反对意见也没有用，只得顺其自然，接受了这一“喜讯”。

天天却亦喜亦忧，笑道：“伊鲁卡老师，这下你可以喘口气啦，薪水不会少发吧？对了，他们有没有给你代课费呀？”

“小孩子不要打听大人的事啦……”伊鲁卡笑道，“……会长皱纹哦。”

面无表情的志乃同学却看不出是忧是喜，他收拾好书包，向伊鲁卡鞠个躬，无声无息地走出教室。 

“人家不是小孩子啦！”天天学姐的抗议让佐助很有共鸣。

伊鲁卡笑吟吟地走了，两个小孩照例在校园里找了片空地过招，你来我往地试探了几个回合，佐助固然打不到学姐，天天再想踢他屁股，捏他脸颊，也不如刚开始那样易如反掌，便用语言挤兑他道：“一味逃跑，算什么英雄好汉？我师父说了，要练好功夫，先得学会挨打，嘻嘻。”

佐助却不受激，心想：这叫什么歪理？准是学姐胡编乱造的。两人又游斗一会儿，天天迟迟未能得手，大感没趣，飞身跃过院墙，叫道：“走了，不陪你玩啦。”须臾又探出头来，笑道：“对了，我师父答应会会你。明天早上五点，我家包子铺门口见，过时不候哦。”说罢，再次在院墙后隐没。

听闻这个好消息，佐助不由得喜上眉梢，背起书包蹦跳着向“新家园”跑去，刚出校门，远远地便望见油女志乃站在路边的大树下，见他走近，一扬手，投出一团白白的物事，径直朝他面门飞来。佐助忙伸二指接住，却是一枚纸叠的手里剑，仔细一看，是由四个部分拼插而成，每一部分展开都是一张四方的画纸，每张画纸上都写着一个笔划繁复的怪字，像是驱鬼的画符。他猜想这大概是少年团接头的暗号，抬头再想询问志乃时，人早就走得不见了。

因想着这是小伙伴之间的小秘密，佐助便不去请教哥哥，径直回到家中，将四张纸片摊开平铺在书桌上，不停地变换方向和序列，参详着其中的含义。开学以来伊鲁卡老师只上了一节密码课，介绍了几种编码和解码的方法，每一种都有一套密码本，从一个字符转向另一个字符，都是以文字为单位的，不像这些纸片上更近似于一幅幅小画。

他冥思苦想了一会儿，妈妈喊着吃晚饭了。心不在焉地吃完饭，又回到屋中琢磨钻研。那几个鬼画符每一笔都有粗有细，似是用毛笔写就，起笔和收笔的动势一目了然，他用手指描摹着笔触，忽地灵光一闪，将四张纸片叠在一起放到灯下照看，果然笔画重叠处比别的地方更深一些，隐约能看出几个词组来：明日……九时……基地……吸奶……？

“吸奶”又是什么流行的黑话？佐助心想。这样的谜题肯定是最聪明的奈良鹿丸出的主意，这几幅小画多半是擅长绘画的辻祭画的，“基地”应该指的是“秘密基地”，也就是那座瞭望台。明日九时……和学姐约好了五点去和她的师父会面，不知道来不来得及赶过去呢……

正在寻思，忽听妈妈在门外叫他，“佐助”，随即开门进来，他忙把纸片收好，笑道：“妈妈。”

美琴拉上纸门，走向儿子，俯下身子凑到他耳边，轻声道：“今天你哥哥给我捎来口信，说明天他们那里要举办美食祭，叫我带你一起去呢。”

“明天？”佐助瞪大眼睛，“几点呀？”

“十一点半吧。”

美琴知道佐助和哥哥的感情好得如胶似漆，一直盼着能和妈妈一起去尝尝哥哥的手艺，谁知他得知这一消息后并没有像她预料的那样兴高采烈，脸上反而露出了犹豫的神色，不禁暗暗称奇。

“十一点半啊……”佐助咕哝着。喜事接二连三，偏偏都凑一块儿了，哥哥那边当然要去，可是和小伙伴的聚会也很难得，万一大家正玩得高兴没有要散的意思，中途溜号可不太好。

“怎么？佐助有什么事吗？”美琴笑着问道。

“啊，我有一些别的安排。”佐助人小鬼大地说，“妈妈先去吧，我把我的事情处理完了就来找你。”

“那好吧。”美琴笑道，“洗澡水已经放好了，快去洗哦。”

“对了，妈妈。”佐助歪过脑袋，“你知不知道，去哥哥那里不可以穿有宇智波家纹的衣服？”

“知道啊。”

“妈妈怎么看待这个‘新规定’？”

“这个嘛……偶尔穿一次新衣服也不错呀。”美琴笑着，摸了摸小儿子的头发。

 

这一晚佐助兴奋得翻来覆去睡不着，第二天被闹钟吵醒时天刚蒙蒙亮，他晕乎乎地从床上爬起来，闭着眼睛刷牙洗脸，穿上用哥哥的外套改的“新衣服”，从冰箱里取了一只饭团叼着，在清晨的微光中跑向西南区。

来到包子铺时门口已排起了长队，天天提着两只比往常大许多的塑料袋从铺子里走出来，二话不说递给他一只。佐助跟在学姐身后送出了几十份外卖，裤兜里塞满了叮当作响的铜板，回到店铺，又被老板娘招呼着吃了两只新鲜出笼的肉包子，喝下一大碗浓浓的豆浆，天天始终不提带他去见她师父的事。他急得抓心挠肝，但想学姐脾气古怪，自己越是催她，只怕她越是东拉西扯故意磨蹭，于是走出店铺，安静地坐在街边的石墩子上，看着来来往往的行人不吭声。

天天见他乖巧，“嘻嘻”一笑，对着蒸笼后面忙碌的身影喊道：“妈！我们走啦！”随即跃上街对面的屋顶。

佐助急忙跟上。两人飞檐走壁，一直来到南门外，沿着绿草青葱的缓坡登上一座小山丘。不一时行至丘顶，眼前竟是一个巨大的深坑，坑中树木繁盛，树冠和丘顶齐平。天天又沿着陡坡向坑底奔去，佐助遥遥望见树木丛中有一座小屋，屋前站着一个身穿忍者马甲的高大男子，一个绿衣少年双脚勾住树枝，倒挂在屋前的一棵大榕树上，一个白衣少女盘腿坐在另一侧的树枝上，长袍的下摆笔直地垂下来。

两人奔到那中年男子面前，天天指着佐助，笑道：“凯老师，就是他！”

佐助见这男子戴着上忍的臂章，肌肉虬结，骨节突出，显然是个功夫高手，忙躬身行礼道：“凯老师，初次见面，请多多指教。”

迈特凯上下打量了佐助一番，笑道：“嗯，根骨不错，是个练武的好苗子。”

天天见他眼中流露出爱才之意，笑道：“凯老师，你收了他吧，不然他老缠着我，好烦人的。”

“嗯，嗯。”迈特凯点点头，又摇头道：“不行不行，村里有规定，每个忍者小队只能有四名成员，每个老师最多只能收三个徒弟，三个徒弟必须是两男一女。少收可以，多收不行。”

两男一女？佐助在心里轻轻地“咦”了一声，转头朝那棵大榕树看去。树上的二人已然跃下，双足不丁不八，并肩而立。那绿衣少年从手臂到五指都缠满了绷带，两条眉毛又粗又浓，几乎连在了一起；那身穿白袍的却是个少年，黑发披肩，双眸淡得近乎透明，眼神冰冷，像从自己身上穿过一般，轻蔑中又有几分嫌恶。

佐助暗想：我和你素不相识，也从未得罪过你，干嘛这样看着我？他少年意气，忍不住针锋相对，也冷冷地瞪了那白衣少年一眼。

只听天天笑道：“喂，听见没？我师父说不收你，你可以走啦。”

佐助看了看学姐，忽地心念一转，向迈特凯道：“那……我可不可以旁听呢？”虽是请求，语气却不卑不亢。

迈特凯一愣，随即朗声大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈……你这小子有点意思。你叫佐助，是不是？”

“是，我叫宇智波佐助。”

“嘿，你爹胡吹大气，给自己儿子起这么个名字。”迈特凯笑道，“好，我倒要看看你的本事，看你配不配得上你的名字。小李！”

“在。”

“你和他比划比划。”

“是！”

绿衣少年双掌一翻，左手捏了个虎爪，右手摆了个龙爪，伏地一撑，飞腿向佐助踢来。

见他来势凶猛，佐助连忙侧身，双臂擒抱住他的小腿，奋力举起，想要来个过肩摔。小李身在半空，双掌一合，向佐助顶门拍去。这一掌使足了全力，若被击中，非头骨碎裂不可。佐助大惊，忙放开他的小腿，向后连翻三个筋斗，远远地躲开，心中暗道：我与你无冤无仇，干吗一上来就下这样的重手？

刚刚站定，那绿衣少年大喝一声，又飞身扑击过来，拳脚带风，招招都是拼命的打法。佐助不敢硬接，只得且战且退。他和天天对练了好一阵子，别的没学会，身法却大有长进，辗转腾挪之际，不知不觉使出了她的怪招，虽不如学姐那样诡异莫测，却也足够灵活多变，小李招式虽猛，却都从他身边掠过，没有一招真正击中了他。 

他左闪右避，身法甚是灵动，看起来丝毫不落下风，心中却暗暗着急：自己只守不攻，如何显得出本事？一味逃跑，岂非被他们师徒四人小瞧了？当下把心一横：拼着身受重伤，也要和对手正面硬碰硬。

心意已决，双眼更是觑得分明，见那绿衣少年拔拳猛扑过来，他佯装后退，跃近一棵大树，双足在树干上一蹬，借反弹之力向对方面门踢去。小李虽比佐助大一岁，身材略高一些，但毕竟腿长臂短，他这一招通背拳正使到半途，不及回手防御，急忙扭头，下颚上已挨了重重的一脚。

佐助一击即中，心下正在欢喜，谁知那绿衣少年十分硬气，挨了一脚之后仍稳稳地站着，两只大圆眼睛瞪得溜圆，两条浓眉完全拧成了一条，不顾下颚肿痛后槽牙松动，又挥拳猛攻过来。佐助后退两步，正待故技重施，那少年一个健步已绕道他身后，双臂一合，将他紧紧锁住，随即纵身跃起，及至一树多高，又头上脚下地倒栽下来，竟是同归于尽的打法。

佐助身在半空，挣脱不得，眼看就要双双坠地摔得头破血流，忽一股大力从横向里将他扯住，平平地直甩出去。他擦着草地飞出数丈，打个滚站起，只见凯老师正扶着小李的双肩查看他的伤势，想是他及时出手救了两人。

“行了，到此为止吧。”

“可是……！师父，我……我还没使出全力！”

“你还年轻，火候太浅，还没到全力拼命的时候。”迈特凯笑着拍拍小李的肩膀。小李对师父向来尊敬，当下无有异议。迈特凯又转向佐助，高声问道：“听天天说，你是为了成为忍者才想拜我为师？”

“是的。”佐助点点头。

“你的水平已经够格了，为什么没能通过考核？”

“因为……抢铃铛……”佐助不知从何说起，“卡卡西他……”一语未完，即被迈特凯大笑着打断，“……哈哈哈哈！原来是他啊，难怪难怪。卡卡西这家伙最讨厌小孩，历届考试凡是他当考官的班级，没有一个合格的。你只是运气不好罢了，明年再考，你一定可以通过。”

原来……是这样么？

迈特凯又道：“我不能收你为徒。体术不像其它课程，最讲究因材施教，他们每个人学的东西都不一样，未必适合你，你旁听也是有害无益。回去吧。”

说罢，不等佐助继续恳求，便带着三名弟子走进小屋，关上了门。

 

佐助独自一人站在幽深的树林里，虽然凯老师不收他， 那白衣少年和绿衣少年不待见他，他们四个师徒情深，都不把他当自己人，他却并不感到寂寞。树干上高低错落的圆靶和靶上未及取下的苦无让他感到熟悉而亲切。小屋四周从未见过的高高的云梯、吊绳、独木桥、栅栏、网布、木桩和木墙，都让他有一种回到了家的感觉——这才是属于忍者的真正的修炼场啊！

那木墙是用数十块薄木板拼接而成，木板与木板之间有一条窄缝，经过不知多少代人的摩挲，表面已变得十分滑溜。佐助用手指和鞋底抠住窄缝，小心翼翼地向上爬去，爬到最高处，跨坐在墙头，林风吹来，木墙左右晃动。正打算从另一侧翻下，小屋的木门“喀啦”一声开了，小李从屋中走出来，绿色的紧身衣外面多了一件厚厚的橙色马甲，双臂和双腿上也各绑了一圈厚厚的橙色护具，他身手矫健地爬上云梯，又从吊绳上滑下，走过独木桥，跨过栅栏，在木桩上纵跃 ，手脚并用如壁虎般爬上佐助所踞的木墙。

木墙摇晃得更厉害了，佐助忙伏低身子，手足牢牢攀住木板。他有心和小李再比试一场，待他也爬到了最高处，便和他同时从另一侧翻下。他第一次玩这样的训练器具，不如小李熟练，一开始不免落后，待玩到第三圈时，已然追近了不少。两人你争我抢地在一张缀着手里剑的绳网下匍匐前进，佐助刚站直身体，小屋里又走出两个人，迈特凯和那白衣少年并肩来到不远处的一座大石头旁，双双盘腿坐下，不一会儿又一齐站起，对着一株大树各击一掌，震得树干摇晃不已，枝叶间的鸟儿叽喳乱叫着飞向天空。师徒二人对话几句，又一齐盘腿坐下。

佐助好奇心大起，向他们走近两步，侧耳倾听，一个词语随风飘入他的耳中，“查克拉……”

他心中一动，凝神再听，小屋里忽然发出阵阵金属和木头的撞击声——想是天天学姐正在自行修炼——那边的对话声却听不清了。

他想自己初来乍到， 不便打扰他们师徒二人修炼，也不宜擅闯小屋，于是和小李一起在小屋四周的木桩木墙等物上不住跳来跳去，爬上爬下，玩了几圈，觉得有些乏味，便又来到圆靶前，取下苦无，一边回味着过去和哥哥在木叶森林中的游戏，一边练习投掷。

虽然那师徒四人都不搭理他，佐助心底却有一种说不出的快乐和满足感：他们都是一心一意追求更高技艺的优秀忍者。只要自己和他们一起修炼，哪怕凯老师不传授他功夫也不许他旁听，自己也一定能够变得更强。除非凯老师赶他走，不然他就赖在这里不走了——他看得出来，凯老师不会用硬的赶他走。

他练得汗流浃背，不觉已是正午，天天从小屋里捧出四个便当盒，迈特凯大喊一声，“孩儿们，开饭啦——！”，佐助这才发现自己不仅忘记了“激燃少年团”的聚会，还差点错过了哥哥他们的“美食祭”。

不知为何，他竟没有立马赶回去的念头。心中那份对“新家园”的向往，此刻完全输给了对这片修炼场的留恋。他见他们师徒四人围坐在一起边吃边聊，凯老师、天天学姐和那个绿衣少年时不时看他一眼，似乎把他当作下饭的谈资，心想：若我去问他们讨吃的，就算他们愿意分给我，他们吃不饱，我也吃得不痛快，多没意思。 想起抢铃铛那天卡卡西说过的话，便静下心来，循着水流声在树林里找到一汪小潭，折了根树枝，用苦无把一端削尖，在潭水中叉起两尾大白鱼，自己生火烤来吃。

吃完拍拍肚子，正打算收拾残骨，忽听得身后有人大声道：“小家伙，你真的是为了成为忍者才来这里的吗？”

正是凯老师的声音。佐助连忙回头，“我……”

“都说宇智波一族包藏祸心，我迈特凯只相信眼见为实。”那壮硕汉子凝视着他，“我有一个老同学也是宇智波，他为人虽然颠三倒四，却不是个坏心眼的家伙。我看你也不是那种心思弯弯绕的小鬼，你想学功夫，到底有什么目的，老老实实地交待了吧。”

“我……我只是想成为和我哥一样厉害的忍者。”佐助红着脸朗声道，“然后……加入暗部……和他在一起。”

“暗部吗……”迈特凯粗犷的脸上露出复杂微妙的神情，“你哥确实是个好手，哎，对了，你为何不去向他讨教？”

“……他很忙，没空。”佐助有些失落地低下头。

“哦，那你妈妈呢？”

“我妈妈？”佐助又抬起双眼。

“是啊，你妈妈当年是前后五届忍者里的第一高手，十几岁时就代表木叶去参加过五大国联合举办的比武大会，一路过关斩将最后夺得冠军呢。”迈特凯见佐助惊讶得嘴巴越张越大，奇道：“你居然不知道？”

“我……我从没听说过……”

“哈哈哈，真是个糊涂娃儿，家里就有一个大高手，却舍近求远，巴巴地来找别人拜师学艺。”迈特凯笑着向北方的丘顶一指，“快回家问问你妈妈去吧。”

 

 

（TBC）


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

宇智波美琴这天穿了一身朴素的便装，想以普通家长而非族长夫人的身份出席大儿子和他的朋友们举办的活动。她也为佐助准备了一件可以随时装卸团扇家纹的新衣服，可左等右等，小儿子迟迟不归，只得独自前往“新家园”。

遵照传统，宇智波一族的女子除了在忍者学校上学的那六年，其余时间几乎不往村里走动，未婚时在娘家深居简出，婚后在婆家生儿育女、操持家务，即使在本族聚居区内，也只有重大节庆祭日才会在公共场合以家族的形式抛头露面。至于四大家的贵族妇女，更是出门必携家人随从，从无独来独往之事。

不过宇智波美琴是个例外，虽然她出身于礼法之家，嫁给族长富岳之后恪守本分，专心相夫教子，极少走出家门，但作为极少数在少女时期就奉命出村做过任务、见过大世面的女性，族长家的大庭院实在是小了点儿，如今能借此机会一个人外出走走，正是她求之不得的。

来到“新家园”时，旧操场改建的广场上已支起了一圈圈用彩布装饰的竹棚，每个棚里或立着烤炉，或架着铁锅，男孩子们忙着捶打糕团，剁肉切面，生火添柴；女孩子们捧着什锦点心盒，盒中装着各色小吃，见了来客就往人怀里塞一份。美琴接过一串章鱼丸子，微笑道谢，环顾四周，发现在场的家长除了自己，竟没有第二个宇智波。正要寻找自己的儿子，忽然大门口鼓噪起来，众青年簇拥着一名来客涌向广场中央，那人穿着用金丝和黑线绣成三足金乌纹样的大红礼服，富丽华贵，却是火影夫人。

宇智波美琴记得火影夫妇只有一个独子，和佐助同年，并不是这里哪位青年的家长，此番前来，多半是代表火影来视察工作，慰问群众，与民同乐的吧。

她从小受到的教育便是以谦逊内敛为美德，不可在相貌打扮上与她人作无谓的攀比，因此心中只激起了一股并非身为女性——而是身为宇智波的竞争意识。虽然宇智波一族的妇女遵照传统从不参政议政，但六年前丈夫第二次参加火影大选之时，她作为贤内助亦帮了不少忙，出了不少力，她和富岳两人更是作为一对伉俪被村民们拿来和波风夫妇比较。那次竞选宇智波输了，丈夫输了，她也输了。然而木叶的法律规定，火影不得连任，下一届竞选，现任火影十有八九会推举他的两名男弟子作为候选人，那两个徒弟论品行不如自己丈夫，论才能不如自己儿子。美琴心想：来日方长，咱们下回再见分晓。

心里这样想着，却不能失了礼数。美琴从人群中穿过，款款地迎上去，自从上次在火影就职大典上向火影夫人道贺之后，两人再无任何交流，正待寒暄几句。那火影夫人见了她，却是满腔的笑意从眉眼里洋溢出来，她虽已为人妻为人母，活泼开朗的个性却和少女无异，拉着宇智波族长夫人的手，亲热地叫道：“美琴姐姐！”

 

鼬老早就得知母亲来了，只是作为活动主要负责人之一，诸事纷杂，无暇抽身接待。及至火影夫人突然现身，更是忙得一众青年人仰马翻，好不容易偷得片刻空闲， 他在人群中望见母亲正挎着青布小包在一处咖喱摊前鉴赏各色香料，忙上前行礼，笑道：“妈妈，佐助呢？”

“你弟弟一大早就悄悄出门了，说是有‘别的安排’。”美琴笑道，“我看他最近神神秘秘的，主意大得很，便也没有多问。”

鼬心想：这个年纪的男孩子最爱成群结队四处冒险，把同伴看得比家人还重要。想是弟弟和村里新近结识的小伙伴玩得投缘，把哥哥和妈妈都抛在脑后了。于是笑道：“这么贪玩？下回见了佐助，我替妈妈好好训训他。”

美琴正待回话，忽然身后有人叫道：“鼬同志！”

一名少女飞身奔来，对着鼬连使眼色。美琴认得她是四大家里掌管射术的稻火家的女儿，丈夫选定的未来儿媳，宇智波泉。两代女性四目相对，一时都不知该如何称呼对方。原本按照族中礼法，泉应该叫美琴“族长夫人”，美琴只需点头微笑即可。然而依这“新家园”中的新规定，泉应该管美琴叫“鼬同志的母亲”，简称“母亲同志”，美琴则可称其为“泉同志”或是直呼其名，倒像她已经嫁入自己家中当媳妇一样。正在尴尬，鼬忙打圆场道：“妈，这是泉同志。泉同志，这是我妈。妈，我有事离开一会儿，您慢慢吃慢慢逛。”

“等等，鼬同志。”美琴叫住儿子，“我想参观下你们平时的食堂和厨房，可以吗？”

鼬和泉对视一眼，笑道：“当然可以。妈妈请跟我来。”

 

还没到食堂门口，美琴便听见里面传出焦急的呼喊声，鼬和泉先一步冲进去，不一会儿，两名少女搀扶着一个面色苍白的女孩从厨房里走出来，将她安顿在窗边的椅子上，一人为她按摩手指，另一人喂她喝水。几个男孩子步伐匆匆地奔进奔出，美琴见止水和万平也在其中，便招手唤他们过来，询问发生了何事。万平看了止水一眼，迟疑不语。止水笑道：“夫人……哦不，母亲同志，是这样的：今天客人太多，厨房里忙不过来，大家挤在一块儿，通风不畅，有位同志晕倒了。刚刚已经检查过了，没有燃气泄漏，只是暂时性的缺氧，不劳您费心，我们会处理得妥妥当当的。”

“辛苦你了。”美琴笑道。她见青年们互助友爱，应对突发情况时忙而不乱，井然有序，而大儿子指挥调度，令行禁止，显然在众人中颇有威信，心中甚感欣慰。不一时人群疏散开去，她走进厨房，查看了他们烹饪用的原材料和厨余垃圾的回收方式，又走出食堂。鼬跟着出来，问道：“妈妈可有什么意见和建议？”

“一日三餐虽然平常，却是民生大事。”美琴温言道，“你们能够自给自足，这很不错，但每天要供应几十口人同时吃饭，这厨房就显得太小了，两三个人就没有转动的余地，入口又只有一个，进出之时容易磕碰，很不安全。”

“妈妈说的是。这个问题已在我们的议程之中。”鼬笑道，“以后这边的人口肯定会越来越多，公共食堂集体免费用餐的生活方式恐怕很难继续下去，我们正在考虑改成商业街小作坊的运营模式。今天的活动就是一次试点。”

“如此甚好。”美琴点头微笑。

鼬又笑道：“妈妈，想不想参观一下我的寝室？”

美琴刚回了一声“好”，不远处又有两个外族女孩叫着“鼬同志”向他招手。鼬只得对妈妈抱歉地笑笑，道：“我的寝室是二楼西首第一间，201A，妈妈先去坐坐吧，我一会儿就来。”说着，转身向那两个女孩跑去。

美琴来到二楼，找到儿子的房间，转动门把，门却锁着，又试着推窗，窗也从里面锁住了，想是儿子忙得忘了他的妈妈并没有他房间的钥匙。她透过窗帘的缝隙向内张望，只见空荡荡的房间里一尘不染，与其说是整洁，不如说是简陋——窗边有一张小木桌，桌上有一只水杯，水泥地上并排铺着三张榻榻米，靠墙叠着一床被褥，边上有一个小小的双层书架，摆满了旧书——除此之外，别无它物。

她又张了张对门的201C，这间屋子的陈设完全是另一番景象——同样大小的房间里却摆了一组转角沙发，占了整个空间的三分之二。她沿着走廊从西首走到东首，把朝南的寝室全都张看了一遍，果然每间屋子的布局和风格都不尽相同，从中亦可窥见每个孩子不同的个性。西首的204C的门上悬着一幅龙飞凤舞的书法——“明镜止水”。

她逛了一圈，又回到儿子屋外，倚在走廊的围墙上向下看去，整个广场尽收眼底，大门口不断有三三两两的村民进入，大都是携家带口的外族人。她在人群中未能搜寻到小儿子的身影，便又把视线锁定在大儿子身上。她今天来到这里，一是想亲自了解一下这群年轻人的生活环境，二是为了暗中观察大儿子和异性的交往情况。

作为母亲，她当然希望自己的儿子是个受女孩欢迎的男孩，且能在她们中间找到相爱的伴侣共度一生；但作为宇智波族长夫人，她并不希望儿子和外族女子有任何情感纠葛。不，不只是外族女子，哪怕是同族，也只有四大家出身的女性才有资格成为未来族长的妻子，与平民女子门不当户不对的结合不仅对鼬，对整个族群都弊大于利。

她看见一个身材娇小的黑发少女正和儿子相谈甚欢，一名衣衫褴褛的中年男子走到她身后，说了句什么，那少女猛一转头，惊喜地跳起来。那男子躬身向鼬行礼，鼬则笑着和对方握了握手。美琴认得这中年男子是族里的铁匠宇智波清藏，据传说，上古时期历代族长使用的兵器“草薙剑”便是由他的祖先锻造的。木叶建村之后，数百年未有战乱，上古神兵早已佚失，如今只在南贺川神社里还供奉着一柄唯一流传下来的草薙剑，铸剑师的后人也早已成了普通的铁匠，平日里只以贩售菜刀锅镬为生。

眼看已过了正午，来访的众多家长中只有自己和清藏两个宇智波，美琴本想下去打个招呼。但两人在族里地位悬殊，遵照礼法应该是铁匠上楼来向族长夫人请安，绝没有族长夫人主动去见铁匠的道理。虽然此地并非宇智波区，所有家长都是不分尊卑的客人，美琴微一犹豫，还是决定在原地静立不动。

 

广场上的人群渐渐散去，露出一地的狼藉，青年们忙着拆卸竹棚，清洗厨具，收拾地上的竹签、纸袋、果皮和残骨。美琴在大儿子的寝室里坐了一会儿，又叮嘱了几句，正待辞行，小儿子忽然满头大汗地跑进来，叫道：“妈妈！对不起，我来晚啦。哥哥，你做的料理还有剩下吗？”

“你哥哥今天忙得没时间下厨呢。”美琴笑道。鼬见弟弟脸上的期待变作失望，忙道：“虽然我没能亲自下厨，但今天有许多好吃的呢。佐助想吃什么？我帮你去拿。”

“没什么想吃的。”佐助已经把自己喂得饱饱的，除了哥哥的手艺能让他胃口大开，别的什么都吃不下了。何况他有更加要紧的事，妈妈和哥哥都拍拍身边的榻榻米示意他坐下，他却急得连鞋也不想脱，站在房间门口问道：“妈妈，听说你是大大大高手，还拿过比武大会的冠军，是真的吗？哥哥，你知道这件事吗？”

美琴笑而不语。鼬点头笑道：“我知道。”

“啊……好过分。”佐助撅起嘴，“原来家里人人都知道，就只瞒着我一个人。”

“那是好久以前的事了。”美琴笑道，“佐助不说，我都忘了呢。”

“妈妈也没告诉我呀。”鼬笑道，“是我查史料的时候自己发现的。”

佐助于是满意地笑了，又问：“妈妈，比武大会是单场淘汰制吗？你的对手都是别的村子的高手吗？他们厉害不厉害？妈妈，你最擅长的兵器是什么？冠军有奖杯和奖牌吗？下一届比武大会什么时候举办？我也要参加。哥哥，我们一起参加吧！”

鼬见弟弟连珠炮般发问，鬓角的汗珠还在不住地往下滴，忙起身倒了杯水递给他。美琴看着小儿子咕咚咕咚大口喝完水，笑道：“比武大会并非常例，是否举办全看大名殿下的心情，即使大名殿下有意举办，其它国家的大名不支持也是办不成的呢。”

佐助长长地“哦……”了一声，又问：“妈妈，哥哥，你们比试过吗？你们俩的功夫谁更厉害一些？”

“当然是妈妈啦。”鼬笑道。

美琴笑着看了大儿子一眼，心中很是受用，随即轻轻叹了一口气，道：“倘若现在我和你哥哥一般大，切磋一下，点到为止，胜负倒也难说。然而我都这个年纪啦。俗话说，‘拳不离手，曲不离口’，这么多年没和人动过手，早把功夫抛下了。”

“没关系的，妈妈！”佐助兴冲冲地说，“现在你可以对我动手啦！”

 

回家路上，佐助不停地问东问西，要听妈妈讲述当年的夺冠历程。回到家里，更是围着妈妈转来转去，妈妈打扫卫生，他帮着换水搓抹布；妈妈收回晾晒的衣物，他帮着叠好；妈妈准备晚餐，他帮着洗菜剥豆子……美琴当然知道儿子的用意，晚饭后，趁佐助正在洗澡，她从陪嫁的木箱底部取出一把银色的苦无，来到后院，瞄准箭靶运劲掷出，多年没有练习，准头还在，劲道却不足了，那苦无的尖端在靶心上轻轻一碰，歪斜着掉落在地。

她叹了一口气，虽然大儿子早慧，两三岁时就像个小大人似的知书达理，弟弟出生后就主动承担了一部分带孩子的任务，为妈妈省了不少心；小儿子乖巧懂事，从小以哥哥为榜样，学习生活都十分自律自觉，不需要妈妈操心，养育这样的两个孩子对她来说愉悦多于辛苦，但两次怀孕生产的过程依然对她的身体造成了不可逆转的损伤，当年天才少女的灵气和初生牛犊不怕虎的豪气，也在十多年婚姻生活的琐碎日常中消磨殆尽。

她拾起苦无，回到卧室，将它藏进锦缎之中，阖上箱盖，上了锁，又拿起一边的红色牛皮甲，用凿子在皮甲上钻了几个洞眼，穿针引线，将甲片一块块缝缀起来。

佐助本想帮妈妈分担一些家务，这样她就有空闲时间来陪自己修炼体术了，没想到家务活是做不完的，妈妈永远都有事情要忙。见她在灯下全神贯注地做针线活，他轻手轻脚地走近去，坐在她身边，问道：“妈妈，这是什么？”

“爸爸的铠甲。”

“铠甲？”佐助只见过绿色的忍者马甲和灰色的暗部护甲，这种红色的铠甲却是第一次见到。他捡起一块甲片，只觉得触感坚硬，分量沉重，想必穿戴起来很不舒服，也从来没见爸爸穿过。想到这阵子爸爸整天都在书房和手下商议事务，有时候连晚饭都要妈妈端进书房去吃，想是族里发生了什么大事。忽一闪念，又问：“是为了秋日祭做准备吗？”

“不是呢。”美琴顿了顿，又道：“今年的秋日祭可能要推迟了哦。”

“为什么？”

“村里有别的任务，时间冲突了。”不等小儿子继续发问，美琴把两块用粗绳系在一起的肩甲在他身上比了比，笑道：“佐助要是再长大一点，就可以替爸爸试穿铠甲了呢。”

“我现在也能试穿呀！”佐助兴奋地站起身，双手叉腰，挺胸凸肚。

美琴笑着把肩甲批在儿子身上，佐助一溜烟奔到镜子前，只见两块红色的甲片从肩头一直垂下来，遮住了整条手臂，看上去活像一只煮熟的大虾，相形之下，自己的身体显得又瘦又小，实在是谈不上威武霸气。

他有些失望地卸下肩甲，心想：就算我长到和哥哥一样高，穿着这样一身铠甲，也好看不到哪里去。

 

接下来的一个星期，佐助每天清早都去巨坑森林中的修炼场玩一遍各种器具，凯老师和他的弟子们有时候四个人都在，有时候只有三个人，有时候只有两个人，有时候只有那绿衣少年一人。下午去忍者学校上课，课间和天天学姐聊天，得知那绿衣少年名叫李洛克，那白衣少年叫做日向宁次，乃是族里不世出的“天才”。听说这名少年有着和哥哥同样的头衔，佐助想要与他一较高下的心情不禁又迫切了几分。

其余时间，他都待在家里当妈妈的乖儿子，看着妈妈一点点将爸爸的铠甲制作完成，又开始准备哥哥的铠甲，他眨着眼睛笑着问：“接下来是不是轮到我了？”。

“是呀。”美琴笑道。

见小儿子总是粘着自己，她心知这是他在童年的尾巴上对母亲最后的依恋，用不了多久，他就会像大儿子那样拍拍翅膀头也不回地飞走了，不由得无比珍惜这每分每秒母子相伴的温馨时光。只要精力体力足够，她便抽时间和儿子对拆几招；佐助向她请教实战中的技巧和独自修炼时遇到的疑难之处，她也都知无不言言无不尽，倾囊相授；佐助问她“查克拉”是什么，她也只闻其名不知其意，便也如实相告。母子俩谈论一会儿武学，又拉一段家常，佐助几次想问妈妈关于“亲嘴”的事，终究不好意思开口。美琴提及某些话题时也十分拘谨，只说：“佐助是男孩子，有些男孩子才有的体验妈妈都没有过，以后佐助要是有什么困惑和烦恼，可以去问爸爸和哥哥，不要一个人憋在心里，明白吗？”

“我明白。”佐助似懂非懂地说，“妈妈你就放心吧，什么都难不倒我。”

 

 

 （TBC）


	18. Chapter 18

18

 

周末最后一节课后，佐助又从志乃那里接到一封来自“少年团”的密信，这回他有了经验 ，很快便破译了密码：地点在村子东南的朱雀桥，时间是当天晚上，活动内容则没有透露。

吃罢晚饭赶过去，只见老旧的木桥下方，废弃的护城河干涸的河床上用油布搭了一个不圆不方的帐篷，一丝亮光从入口的缝隙中透出。佐助钻进帐篷，众少年一齐回头警觉地瞪着他，他忙从裤兜里掏出“皆”字徽章在众人面前亮了亮，少年们脸上的神情放松下来，眼神也从戒备转为接纳。他凑近去一看，只见几颗脑袋一堆腿中间摊着一本画册，每一页都画着一个宽袍大袖袒胸露乳的丰满女子，或簪花，或抚琴，众少年一边翻阅一边评头论足，嫌弃着画中人的细眼睛圆眉毛黑牙齿，说这个太丑，那个太老，简直就是精神污染，要求辻祭提高审美品位，下次带些更正点的来。

众人七嘴八舌地议论着，奈良鹿丸忽然咳嗽两声，正色道：“肃静，火影大人有重大机密军情要宣布。”

听到这话，众少年忙把视线从画册上收起，集中到“火影大人”的圆脸上。

波风鸣人命令众人关掉手电，将自己手中的那一支竖起，光束自下而上地射上来，照得半张脸如同刚从坟墓里钻出来的尸鬼，又可怖又好笑。他挤眉弄眼地说：“大家都知道，再过七天就是我的生日又一个月零一天哟！我听DADDY和猿飞叔叔、旗木伯伯说，那天大名爷爷会在古战场举行大练兵哟！”

“大练兵？”少年们纷纷瞪大了双眼。

“笨蛋，是‘大阅兵’啦。”奈良鹿丸纠正道。

“大阅兵？”少年们仍是一头雾水。

“反正是一个很大很大的事！”波风鸣人道，“听说一百年才有一次！这个事只有大人才知道，小孩都不知道。我只告诉你们哟，你们绝对不可以告诉别人，知道的人多了，就不是大事了，懂的哟？”

“嗯！嗯！”少年们小鸡啄米般点头。

佐助想起那天妈妈说的话，暗想：这件“大事”莫非和爸爸的铠甲有什么关联？

只见波风鸣人把那本画册翻到最后一页，从衣兜里掏出一支马克笔，在封底上画了几条歪歪扭扭的线，又把笔递给奈良鹿丸，笑道：“我画不好。鹿丸，你来画！”

奈良鹿丸撇撇嘴，接过笔，画了一个半圆，“这是我们村”，在半圆的直线上方写了“火影岩”三个字，又在半圆的左上方画了一个圆，在圆圈中写下“古战场”三个字，又在半圆和圆圈中间画了一条线，标上箭头，道：“从我们村到古战场，成年人步行要两个小时，小孩要四个小时，我们过去的话大概是三个小时。那天一早我们在西北门碰头，”说着在半圆的圆弧上点了一个黑点，“大家各自带好水和干粮。走不动的，半路喊累的，不要来。”说着，看了秋道丁次一眼。 

“你看我干吗？”秋道丁次叫起来，“你干吗不看别人就看我？”

奈良鹿丸不去理他。秋道丁次气呼呼地站起来，揪住奈良鹿丸的领口，正待理论，波风鸣人忙用身体分开两人，笑道：“好啦，自己人不要闹别扭。大家都来，都来，要是谁半路走不动，我们一人拉一只脚，拖也拖了去。”

猿飞藤马道：“这点点路，我跑过去都没问题，保证气都不会喘。”

水户天草道：“我看丁次可以滚着去，保证比你跑得还快，哈哈，哈哈……”

众人都哄笑起来，犬冢牙怀里的小狗也跟着“汪汪”直叫。秋道丁次又羞又气，涨红了脸，看在鸣人说“自己人不闹别扭”的份上，不好发作，只得气鼓鼓地坐下。奈良鹿丸又道：“牙，那天你别带赤丸，万一大名殿下阅兵的时候它叫起来，我们大家就都完了。”

犬冢牙面露难色，这条小狗是他一手喂养长大，每天同吃同睡，一刻也不曾分离，比亲兄弟还亲。正要抗议，见小伙伴们看向自己的眼神仿佛在说——你要是带它就别来了——只得答应道：“好吧。”

众少年又嬉闹了一会儿，奈良鹿丸表示时候不早了，再不回家爸妈要骂，波风鸣人一声令下，“解散！”众人便一个接一个依照座次钻出帐篷，佐助走在最后，看见辻祭拾起地上的画册装进书包，画册封面上写着三个古字——《仕女图》。

 

佐助回到家，爸爸妈妈正在卧室里低声交谈，话语间似乎提到哥哥的名字，他忙屏声静气，站在门外偷听。只听爸爸说：“……这是村里的大事，他不回来也得回来。这回教他知道，他生来是宇智波，一辈子是宇智波。临到大事，会和他站在一起的只有宇智波。”

哥哥要回家了？！佐助兴奋得几乎蹦起来。又听妈妈说道：“他若是回家来，把门一关，你爱怎么说他就怎么说他。但是当着族人的面，你可要给他适当的尊重哦。”

“这个我自然晓得。”富岳“哼”了一声，又道：“我倒是尊重他，就怕他不尊重我。”

“不会的。”美琴劝道，“鼬这孩子明白着呢。”

虽然不清楚爸爸妈妈说的究竟是什么事，但“哥哥要回来了”却是确定无疑的。这一晚佐助躺在床上闭着眼睛对着天花板笑，第二天一起床就跑到院子门口东张西望地等待，玄关到院门的那条石子小径他一上午就跑了十几趟。吃罢午饭，爸爸出门去了，哥哥却还没回来。傍晚爸爸回家吃饭，哥哥也没跟着回来。只要爸爸妈妈一交谈，他就忙竖起耳朵，他们的话语中却不再提到哥哥。趁爸爸不在跟前，他悄悄问妈妈：“哥哥没有回来吗？”美琴说：“没有呢。”

第二天爸爸一大早就出门了，佐助又等了半天，终于按捺不住，拔腿就往“新家园”跑。到了那里，却见整个园区都比平时清静许多，操场上空荡荡的没有人在锻炼或比赛。他跑到哥哥寝室，哥哥却不在。不仅哥哥不在，似乎所有的大哥哥都不见了，楼道里来来往往的都是大姐姐。正在纳闷，忽然听见身后有人叫他：“小佐助！”

回头一看，却是同族的泉姐姐。他忙问：“姐姐，我哥哥他……他们都去哪儿啦？”

“不知道呢。”宇智波泉笑着说。

佐助从她的语气和眼神里感觉到她没有说实话。想要再找个人问问，可是这些大姐姐里唯一稍微熟悉一些的只有泉姐姐，若是她也不肯告诉他，其他人多半更不肯说。

他一层一层爬到四楼，发现大姐姐们都用一种奇怪的眼神看着自己，心想：难道我来得匆忙，穿错衣服了？伸手往背后一摸，却没有摸到绣着团扇纹的针脚。再看她们的表情，嘴角边都带着笑，似乎并不是不欢迎他。他便也礼貌而友好地朝她们抿嘴微笑，他一笑，大姐姐们却“噗嗤”地笑出声来，还有的三三两两凑在一起，一边咬耳朵一边望着他“咯咯”直笑。

有……有什么好笑的？

佐助被她们笑得莫名其妙，本想打听哥哥的去向，却不好意思再问，红着脸讪讪地溜了。

 

接连几天，爸爸都早出晚归，“新家园”里的大哥哥们也都像人间蒸发了一般不见踪影，佐助每次去，远远的还没走到楼梯口，大姐姐们就笑着叫他，“小佐助”，“小佐助”，有时候甚至趴在四楼和五楼的走廊上朝他挥动手绢，“小佐助”“小佐助”叫得整栋楼都能听见，羞得他转身就跑，背后传来阵阵银铃般的笑声。 

……我才不是“小”佐助呢！

虽然她们谁都不提，但佐助感觉得出来——她们都知道那件“大事”。无论在村里还是在族里，街道上的青壮年男性都少了许多；无论在家还是在学校，他都能从身边人的神态举止中发现些许蛛丝马迹——大人们似乎都对那件事心照不宣，而小孩子都蒙在鼓里；只有在修炼场时，虽然他留心观察，还是很难判断那师徒四人是否都掌握了那个“机密军情”——天天学姐、李洛克和日向宁次虽然只比他大一届，但毕竟已经是真正的忍者了，也许凯老师已经把那件事告诉了他们，并要求他们保守秘密不得外传，就像他一样，明明知道却装作不知道。

他暗自庆幸没有错过那天晚上的聚会——知道这件“大事”就像获得了一枚忍者的勋章，令他甚感荣耀。他有一种强烈的预感：到了那一天，一定可以见到哥哥。

 

终于盼到了这一天，佐助早早起床，灌好水壶，在便当盒里装好饭团，背上书包径直来到西北门。那西北门本是火影岩边上的一道暗门，数百年前便已用砖石填上了，如今年久失修，又蚀出了一个大洞，村民只在洞中胡乱塞了几捆茅草。众少年拨开茅草，一一从破洞中钻出，由奈良鹿丸带路，兴高采烈地朝古战场进发。

起初队伍还成形，少年们边走边说笑打闹，宛若忍者学校的秋游。行出一个小时之后，笑闹声渐渐安静下去，各人脚力的优劣也显了出来——猿飞藤马和犬冢牙彼此较劲，闷头直冲，不分先后走在最前面；佐助双手插袋，独自一人在他们身后几十米处不急不缓地走着；在他身后数十米，是油女志乃、辻祭和水户天草；三人身后又数百米是已经喘得上气不接下气的秋道丁次，奈良鹿丸和波风鸣人正一边一个架着他的胳膊大汗淋漓。 

又行一个小时，队伍越发不成形了，队首和队尾之间的距离越拉越大，众少年早已走出森林，无边无际的大草原上只有稀稀拉拉几颗矮树，日头高照，却连个遮阴的地方都找不到。佐助起初大口喝水，后来想到前方路途远近未知，归程至少还有一半，须得省着点儿喝，便忍住口渴尽量不碰水壶。走在最前面的猿飞和犬冢却已把所带的饮料全喝光了，越走越是口干舌燥，步子也越迈越小。走在最后的秋道更是一步一挪，口中嘟囔着：“怎么还没到啊……呼哧，呼哧……还要走多久啊……”

“就快到了！加油！加油！”波风给他鼓劲道。奈良看着地上的影子判断出大致的时间，心想：已经走了三个小时了，这一路上怎么连个行军的痕迹都没有？便问：“喂，鸣人，你爸啥时候出发的？”

“昨晚人就不见了哟！”

“奇怪……”奈良鹿丸沉吟道，“……鸣人，你快点追上去，叫他们都停下。”

“为什么？”

“快去！”

波风鸣人放脱秋道丁次的胳膊，遥遥望见前方的小伙伴已经成了地平线上的小黑点，忙大步飞奔过去。佐助正在走着，忽然听见身后有人大喊：“喂——！站住——！停下——！”

他停下脚步，只见波风鸣人边跑边大喊“站住！停下！”，一阵风似地从他身边掠过，又朝着前方的猿飞藤马和犬冢牙挥手奔去，待那两人也停下脚步，又一阵风似地向后跑了回去。

佐助正被太阳烤得头晕，虽不明所以，仍借机坐下休息，从水壶里小心地咪了一口水润润喉咙。过了大约半个小时，身后的大部队才慢吞吞地赶到，秋道丁次被四五个人又推又拉，他的书包则背在油女志乃身上。佐助同众人一起又往前走了一小段路，与两名先锋队员会合。

众少年在茫茫旷野里站成一圈，你看看我，我看看你，又一齐看着奈良鹿丸，看他又会出什么新点子。奈良鹿丸想了想，道：“老头们昨晚就出发了，从村子到古战场，也就这么一条路。”说着踢了踢在地上躺成一个“大”字的秋道丁次，“大家以丁次为原点，分别往东南西北等八个方向各走五百步，仔细找找他们的脚印。记得，别走太远，丁次就是你们的路标。”

“好！”众少年应道。水户天草问：“万一找不到怎么办？”

“那我们就改变作战计划。”奈良鹿丸道，“先找到水源再考虑下一步行动。”

少年们纷纷点头，都佩服鹿丸的深谋远虑，正要分头散开，忽然听见远方传来几声“呜呜”的号角声。众人一愣，又惊又喜，待再听时，那声音却又消失了。不知过了多久，仿佛有一百年那么长，那号角声才再次响起，正是从西北方传来。

“在那里了！”

猿飞藤马先叫起来，同犬冢牙、波风鸣人一起发步朝着号角声处狂奔。佐助急忙跟上。奔出数百步，他已经超过那三人跑在了最前面，耳听得那号角的间隔时间越来越短，“呜呜”之声也越来越响，虽是大晴天，四野里却有一股萧瑟悲凉之意。又奔行数百米，只觉得脚下越来越吃力，却是上了一道土坡，爬至坡顶，眼前的景象将他震得呆住了。

只见广袤的平原上并排站立着红、白、黑、绿四色方阵，少说也有上千人，却静悄悄地连一声咳嗽都不闻，行列整齐，衣甲鲜明，兵刃锋利，气势雄浑，隐隐有杀气。每个方阵前都站着两个领队，右首那个身披红色铠甲背着弓箭的方阵显然是宇智波一族，阵前那两人正是父亲和哥哥。

见到哥哥，佐助第一反应就是激动地大叫，随即想起自己独自一人站在高处十分显眼，底下的人只要稍微抬头就能发现自己，忙趴伏在地，向后爬了几步，隐身于土坡之后，再缓缓探出头来。

只见红色方阵左边的白色方阵穿着白色长袍，系着黑色腰带，腰边悬着长剑，几乎人人都长着一双淡到透明的眼睛，站在方阵前的是两个面目极其肖似的中年男子。

原来日向一族也有这么多人……佐助心想。他在方阵中略扫了两眼，没发现日向宁次，想是他年纪太小，和自己一样没有资格参加“大阅兵”吧。

白色方阵左边的黑色方阵都用深色布巾包头蒙面，身穿紧身夜行衣，腰间缠着锁镰，背后负着忍刀，似是暗部成员，站在方阵前的是两名身形矫健的忍者，一个略高些，一个略瘦些。

黑色方阵左边的绿色方阵则清一色穿着木叶马甲，站在方阵前的是身披火影斗篷的波风大人和一个看着陌生却又眼熟的黑发男子。伊鲁卡老师和凯老师都在这个方阵之中，却没见到卡卡西。

打望间，小伙伴们已先后赶到，在土坡上趴成一溜，交头接耳，在方阵中寻找着自己的父亲和哥哥。佐助再回头去看那红色方阵时，便觉得日向的白衣飘逸，暗部的黑衣干练，木叶的绿色马甲平平无奇却也无功无过，唯有自己宇智波一族的红色铠甲又古怪又笨重，就连英姿飒爽的哥哥也无法挽救。铠甲里还穿着一件长及脚背的青布大褂，裹得每个人都胖了两圈，族人们在这身装备之下，人人汗流满面，眉头紧锁，脸上的表情与其说是肃穆不如说是痛苦。

又见方阵前几排都是族里的青壮年，止水等“新家园”的成员均在其列，都把头发染回了黑色；后面则是族里的叔伯长辈们，不少人须发都白了，脸上沟壑纵横，显是年事已高。再看另外三个方阵，除了那黑色方阵看不出年纪，其余两个都年轻得多。佐助不禁暗暗担忧：虽然宇智波是最强的，但一会儿要是比起武来，恐怕哥哥他们要落下风。

再看三个方阵中各人的相貌，又微觉诧异：无论是父亲命自己读的古书卷轴还是从小听族中长辈的言谈间，都说宇智波一族是数千年延绵不绝、最正统最纯粹的上古血脉，那幅又像父亲又像哥哥的四代目宇智波泉奈的画像就是一例明证。然而这会儿各族人齐聚一地，看起来却不是这么回事——白色方阵的日向一族大都身材匀称，留着披肩长发，乍一看就知道是一族的同胞；绿色方阵里有三分之一都是身材魁梧满脸虬髯的壮汉，和那火影岩上的猿飞佐助有八九分相像，想来都是他的后裔。与之相比，宇智波一族却是高矮胖瘦，什么长相都有，美的极美，丑的极丑，若不是都穿着那身红色铠甲，仅看外表的差异比那木叶各族联队都大。唯一的共同点就是都有一双极黑极深的眼睛，这么多双黑眼睛聚在一块儿，整个方阵的气场比那一身黑的暗部方阵还要阴沉。

 

“呜呜”的号角声从响一声停三秒变成了响三声停一秒，一条长蛇般的队伍从西北方的高地上里浩浩荡荡地行来。行到近处，只见当头两名身穿黄袍的侍者各持一面大纛，长方的黄旗上绣着火之国大名的家纹——三个红圈竖列，圈中分别是黑色的圆点、“一”和“十”字。其后跟着七对吹着号角的黄袍侍者、十来对手执诸般兵器的赤铠武士、数十对打着各色伞盖的黑袍侍者，二十名身穿黑色短打的轿夫抬着一座镶金嵌玉的雕花御轿，轿子四周垂着白色纱帘，轿中隐约可见坐着一人，想必就是火之国大名。其后则跟着数十对抬着箱笼的黑衣力士和更多手执诸般兵器的赤铠武士。

古战场上的四大方阵悄然肃立，众少年也屏住了大气不敢出声，待当头的两名黄袍侍者行至方阵前停下，火影波风水门忙迎上去，穿过一对对侍者、号手、武士和轿夫，在那座御轿前下跪行礼，也没有听到任何人发号施令，四大方阵忽然齐刷刷跪下，高喊“万岁！”

众少年被这声势吓了一跳，十四双眼睛都牢牢盯着那座御轿。只见一只手掌从白色纱帘中伸出，做了个“免礼平身”的手势。火影又深深一拜，这才站起。四大方阵亦一同站起，人数虽众，却甚是整齐。佐助本以为大名殿下是个白胡子老爷爷，却见那只手掌白白净净的，似乎并不苍老，待御轿抬至方阵前，从白色纱帘的缝隙中望进去，看见轿中之人似乎留着两撇黑色长须，比父亲也大不了几岁。

只听波风鸣人压低嗓门叫起来：“哎——？这……这不是大名爷爷？！”

其余少年都没见过火之国大名，听他这样说，亦感惊讶，便有几人压低了嗓门问：“那是谁？”

“我……我也不认识！”

众少年均想：不管来人是不是大名，就看这出行的排场和大人们恭敬的态度，这轿子里坐着的必定是了不起的大人物，不是大名的儿子、孙子就是弟弟之类的近亲。当下并不在乎他的身份，一心只盼着观看接下来的“大阅兵”。 

只见火影回到绿色方阵之前，大名的御队从四大方阵前缓缓行过，御轿每到一个方阵的排首，该方阵就“嗬！嗬！嗬！”的齐声吼叫，直到御轿行过排尾方才止歇。四大方阵一一吼过之后，御轿从红色方阵的侧面绕了一个大圈，又折返来，这一次四大方阵一齐吼叫，“嗬！嗬！”之声震天动地，吼得少年们的热血也沸腾不已。

御轿又依次经过四大方阵，在火影身前略微停了停，随即浩浩荡荡地向西行去，号角又“呜呜”地吹起，半晌不绝。

这……就结束了？

少年们面面相觑，交换着疑惑的眼神。只见大名的御队越行越远，怎么看也不像还会再回来的样子。方阵中各人的站姿也都松弛下来，不像之前那样绷得紧紧的。又过一会儿，连那号角声都听不见了，火影转身面向绿色方阵，打了个手势，众人便两两一组跟在他和另一位领队身后，一组又一组如同抽丝一般由方阵变作细长的队伍，整齐有序地向东行去。

佐助听得其它三支队伍行军时只有“沙沙”的脚步声，而轮到宇智波的队伍开拔时，却多了一阵阵甲片摩擦碰撞的“嘁哩喀嚓”声，甚是累赘。他怕小伙伴们因此笑话他的族人，其他少年却谁也没留意，纷纷从地上爬起，伸长了脖子张望，心中仍存着一丝念想。待大人们的队伍走出一段距离，奈良鹿丸朝众人一挥手，少年们忙从土坡上滑下，追着那“沙沙”“沙沙”和“嘁哩喀嚓”的声响，昂首阔步，俨然护卫队一般跟在后面。

 

 

（TBC）


	19. Chapter 19

19

 

红色队伍因负重较大，行军速度本就不及另外三支队伍，此时已过了正午，烈日当空，人人汗如雨下，队伍中的年长者不免脚步蹒跚，拼命支撑方能勉强跟上。鼬向富岳进言道：“父亲大人，阅兵礼既已完成，可否命大家脱去铠甲？”

富岳微一沉吟，点了点头，传令下去，宇智波诸人如闻大赦，连忙就地解甲，用青布大褂包裹了，由一众青壮年负在身后。鼬更是肩挑手提，一人背负了五六副铠甲，依然步履稳健。 

四支队伍向东行进了一个多小时，抵达南贺川中游，四五艘木船已在河边等候，绿色队伍中走出数人，同黑色队伍的两名领队和白色队伍的领队之一按职位高低依次上船。船工摇动木桨，载着诸人顺流而下，其余人等在河边稍作休整，又分批向南行去。

众少年本以为这场“大阅兵”何等盛事，就算大人们不可能真刀真枪地大战一场，至少也得舞弄几下兵器，演练演练阵法，总不会“嗬嗬”吼几声就完了。谁知走到半途，宇智波就把铠甲脱了，没过多久，火影大人又坐着船先走了，群龙无首，队伍说散就散。眼看一场大戏就这样虎头蛇尾匆匆落幕，实在有负自己这些天来的热切期盼，众少年忍不住唉声叹气，没法抱怨大人骗小孩，只好怪自己一厢情愿想当然。

好在毫不费力就找到了水源。少年们奔到河边，先痛快地饱饮一顿，再把各自的水壶灌满，拿出自带的干粮吃起了午餐。秋道丁次在土坡上就把自己的连同鹿丸和鸣人的干粮全吃完了，这时仍是喊饿。佐助便把自己带的三只饭团分给三人，随即扑通一声跳进河中，打算捉点鱼虾来吃。

正弯着腰在清澈的河流中察看，忽然后颈一凉，一大捧水从领口浇入，衣服裤子瞬间湿透。转身一看，猿飞藤马不知何时也已下水，正用双手舀水泼他。正待反击，秋道丁次忽然从岸边跃起，重重地砸入水中，猿飞藤马避之不及，也被溅了一身。顷刻间，众少年除了油女志乃纷纷跃入水中，扑通扑通，你溅我一身，我泼你一脸，嘻嘻哈哈，好不热闹。

佐助只在小时候和哥哥两个人打过水仗，何曾经历过这般混战？当即兴致高昂地投入战斗，只觉得乐趣无穷，玩得连觅食都忘了。

众少年疯闹了一阵，直到奈良鹿丸提醒，才发现大人们的队伍早就走得看不见了，忙湿淋淋地爬上岸来，到处寻找行军的痕迹。佐助再想捕鱼摸虾，河里的鱼虾却早就受惊逃得无影无踪，他只得饿着肚子跟上大部队，踩着父兄们的脚印一路南行。油女志乃从书包里取出一只真空袋递给他，佐助接过，只见袋中封装着一串丸子，大小和哥哥最爱吃的三色丸子差不多，颜色却黑乎乎的。他道了谢，撕开包装，咬下一尝，只觉第一个丸子又咸又硬，像是风干的动物肉；第二个丸子苦甜苦甜的，像是烤焦的糖；第三个却酸酸涩涩，像是未成熟的野果。味道虽然不怎么样，却也足以果腹充饥。他再次向志乃道谢，见他双手各提着一只书包，似乎是猿飞藤马和犬冢牙的，便一把抢过，奔到那两人面前，二话不说把书包扔进他们怀里。 

众少年只道去时是生路，走一步算一步，而回来时是熟路，走起来会比较轻松。却不料回来时走了一条全新的路，还绕了个大圈子，路程反而更远了。刚才打水仗时的兴奋劲儿迅速消退，取而代之的是深深的疲倦和失落感。走着走着，膝盖也酸，脚底也疼，肩膀也塌了，头也低垂了，好似一队被击溃的逃兵。“火影大人”试图鼓舞军心，命八名“暗部部长”学着大人们的样子排一个方阵，然而排来排去，总排不成正方形；又带头模仿大人们的战吼“嗬嗬”大叫，可叫得嗓子都哑了，手下们却无人应合，不由得也意兴阑珊，耷拉着眉毛苦着脸，露出败军之将的颓丧。

佐助见日头越来越低，只怕没法在天黑前赶回家，便加快脚步，独自一人走出老远，回头一看，小伙伴们竟没一个跟上来。他本想一走了之，转念又想：不管怎么说这都是一次集体活动，自己要是撇下大家先走了，未免太没有团队精神。于是停下来等候，待大部队走近了，再快步往前赶。好在一路上遇到好几次南贺川支流，不愁没有水喝。如此走走停停，总算在太阳落山时遥遥望见了远方新火影岩高高的脚手架。

众少年走进村子，互相道了“再见”，便没有力气再多说一句话。佐助看着小伙伴们四下散开无精打采的背影，心想：以后就算大名殿下亲自来请，我也不想参加这“大阅兵”了……你们也是这样想的吧？幸好这事儿一百年才有一次，我们有生之年大概率不会遇到。

不过……如果是哥哥请我一起参加呢？如果我可以和哥哥一起站在宇智波的方阵前当领队呢？跑在回家的路上，佐助又想。那当然要去啦。无论路途有多远多辛苦，红色铠甲再丑再笨重，只要是哥哥，我一定会永远相伴你左右。

 

在所有的节日里，佐助最喜欢秋日祭，因为这一天族里会举行盛大的射术比赛，虽无明文规定，但遵照习俗，所有十五岁以上五十岁以下的男子除了病弱者都必须上场，每轮九人，每人每次三支箭，每一轮的前三名可以晋级下一轮，最后一轮的九人将代表全族男子参加秋日祭这天最重要的祈福仪式。

往年秋日祭总在十一月初，最后一声蝉鸣也消失之后，金黄的落叶铺满街道，某个秋高气爽的日子。佐助还记得最早的时候自己被妈妈抱在怀里，后来坐在哥哥肩头， 再长大一点，就和哥哥手牵着手唱着儿歌一起走在青石板路上。前年哥哥没有等他，和爸爸一起先走了。去年他缠着哥哥要一起去，哥哥摸着他的头发温柔地说：“别着急，佐助，再等几年吧。”

今年为了准备“大阅兵”，一直耽搁到十一月中旬都没有动静。“大阅兵”后哥哥没有回过家，佐助去“新家园”找他，问：“哥哥，今年的秋日祭什么时候举办呀？”

鼬说：“就快了吧。”

“你会回来吗？”佐助又问，“还是直接从这里过去？”

“看情况吧。”鼬说。

佐助不明白哥哥到底要看什么情况，反正……只要哥哥参加就好。

 

这天有些秋凉，佐助盖着薄被睡得正香，迷迷糊糊中听见有人叫他：“佐助，快起床。”

以往若是不小心睡过了头，都是妈妈或哥哥叫自己起床，今天这声音却有些陌生。佐助把眼睛睁开一线，看见站在床边的竟是父亲大人，吓得立时清醒，忙从被窝里坐起，“爸……爸爸？”

“快穿好衣服，吃完早饭跟我走。”

只见父亲背着弓箭，穿着猎衣，一身秋日祭时的打扮，佐助又惊又喜，忙翻身下床，穿上蓝衣白裤，洗漱完毕，吃过早饭，又回卧室取了哥哥送的小弓箭背上，奔到玄关，父亲已经在门边等着了，见他来了，转身就往外走。

天刚有点亮，街道上一夜的落叶暂时无人清扫，父子俩一前一后地走着，佐助满心疑惑，想问父亲，却不敢开口，只是乱猜：难道……因为哥哥不在家，所以爸爸才……？这是不是意味着……或许……今天……我也可以上场？……还是说……哥哥……哥哥他……不去了？

心里七上八下地跟着父亲来到南贺川神社，只见神社前的广场上已搭起了一座高台，三面垂着绣着团扇家纹的青色帷幔，台上摆着一大四小五张案几。一对对力士从神社中抬出一面面大鼓（鼓面上也印着团扇家纹），放置在神社门口的鼓架上。广场西面的大草坪便是举行射术比赛的场所，许多工人正在草坪两侧用木条和木板搭建阶梯看台，草坪尽头已立好了九只圆靶，草坪四角竖着四支旗杆，杆顶飘着四面小旗（旗面上也绣着团扇家纹）；广场东面便是南贺川，河边芒草摇曳，河水川流不息，水势平缓处用木船架了几座浮桥，一群穿得灰扑扑的男人正抬着一只大水缸（缸上也贴着团扇家纹）小心翼翼地从桥上过河。

只见那群灰衣人上了岸，穿过高高的芒草，径直朝父亲走来，尚未走到近前，佐助便闻到一股难闻的酸臭味，忍不住皱起眉头。富岳却笑着朝来人点头道：“各位辛苦了，今年收成可好？”

众灰衣人放下大水缸，拜倒在地，大声道：“托老爷的洪福，好得很哩。”

佐助见这群人个个筋骨强壮，看体格应是中年人，脸上却满是皱纹，显得十分苍老。正自好奇地打量，一个沙哑的嗓音随着橐橐的脚步声响起：“族长大人来得好早！在下有失远迎，还请见谅！”

“铁火兄何必多礼？”富岳笑道。佐助见三名身穿猎衣的中年男子大步走近，与父亲互相见礼，当先一人高高瘦瘦，剑眉入鬓，眼角吊起，嘴角下垂，上唇留着浓密的胡须，下巴却剃得青青的，正是每年秋日祭时主持射术大赛的四大长老之一宇智波铁火。

宇智波铁火见了佐助，笑道：“二少爷越长越俊了，果然是虎父无犬子，和大少爷一般的相貌堂堂。可惜我家只有一个女孩儿，不然喜事成双，岂不美哉？哈哈，哈哈！”

富岳跟着笑了两声。佐助知道这位长老是族中的射术高手，心中本就存着晚辈对长辈的敬意，这时听他说“虎父无犬子”云云，更是对他生出许多好感，待听他说到什么“喜事成双”，却不明白何为“喜事”，为何“成双”。行了个礼，朗声道：“伯伯，早上好。”

宇智波铁火又转向那群灰衣人，喝道：“开坛！”

众灰衣人忙解开草绳，除去上面罩着的层层麻布，佐助只闻到一股甜甜的香气，熏得他晕乎乎的，又听父亲和铁火长老说着什么“今年的酒酿过头了”，方知这只大水缸原来是酒坛，坛中装的正是秋日祭专用的新米酒。

佐助心不在焉地听着大人们谈论关于酒的事，不一会儿，外公、大舅和族中另外两位长老也到了，彼此客套一番，那群灰衣人又封上酒坛，往广场中的高台处抬去。佐助侍立在父亲身后，百无聊赖，不住地扭头左右张望，只见族里各家各户的参赛男子从四面八方陆续赶来，住在河对面的族人们走过船桥，向神社正门集中，排着长队在一只画着团扇家纹的大木箱里抽取纸条，来时是一家家的父子兄弟，抽完纸条后，又在广场上重新列队，成为了同场竞技的对手。

不断汇聚的人潮中忽然出现了一伙熟悉的青年，走在最前面那人一头卷发，正是宇智波止水，佐助不由得心头一跳，暗暗欢喜：哥哥来了！忙凝目细细搜寻，哥哥却不在这群人中。

日头越升越高，天渐渐亮起来，各家的女眷也都携老扶幼向南贺川神社涌来。佐助看见族人们自动退到两边，让出一条道来，妈妈搀着奶奶，同阿姨、表姐、舅妈等一大家子慢慢走到最靠近广场的看台上坐下，众人纷纷上前向前代族长夫人请安。神社门口的鼓手们挥舞着鼓槌敲起鼓来，鼓声一阵急一阵缓，几名青年扯着一幅长长的画布来到草坪中央，布上绣着野猪搏猛虎的图案。老弱妇孺陆续坐满了看台，族长大人和四位长老也向广场中的高台走去，佐助却迟疑着不知该往哪儿走，是继续跟着父亲还是径自加入参赛者的行列，还是像过去那样坐到母亲身边。

富岳走上高台，在正中央的案几之后盘腿而坐，见小儿子仍呆立在原地，略一沉吟，向他使了个眼色。佐助会意，失望地走到妈妈身边坐下，心想：爸爸这是什么意思嘛？一大早把我叫起来，害人家白高兴一场。美琴见小儿子微微撅起嘴，笑着抚了抚他的头发。

一时鼓声止歇，宇智波铁火挽着长弓从高台上大踏步走下来，向众人环视一周，张弓搭箭，对着前方横拉着的画布连发三箭，一箭射中野猪的獠牙，一箭射中虎爪，一箭射中虎头，众人大声喝彩。一名侍从捧来一只方形木盘，盘中摆着数只酒杯，单膝跪地，将木盘举过头顶。宇智波铁火拈起一只酒杯，仰头喝干，持弓而立。鼓点声又响起来，六名劲装结束的少年排成一列从神社中走出，进入赛场，向族长大人行跪拜之礼，又一齐站起身，鼓声骤停。第一名少年向着铁火长老深鞠一躬，接过他手中的长弓转身面对画布，展臂拉开弓弦。

往年佐助只觉得射术比赛精彩有趣，今年奉父亲之命读了些古书，才知道这是一项历史悠久的传统习俗，对族人有着非同寻常的意义。

——远古时代，宇智波的祖先以狩猎为生，射术高明者为一族提供衣食所需，在族中有着极高的地位。同时期的外族人只能捉些野兔野鼠青蛙鸟雀来吃，宇智波一族却能捕猎狮虎熊罴等大型猛兽，连九尾狐这样的妖兽都能驯服为自家的猎犬。称霸一方，繁衍极盛。后来猎物数量锐减，先人们发明了刀耕火种之术，稻米取代了兽肉成为人们的主粮，射术不再是一族赖以生存的技艺，日渐式微，但仍世代传承了下来。每年秋日祭时，为庆贺稻谷丰收，祈祷来年风调雨顺，族中男子便组成若干小队前往森林捕猎大野猪作为祭祀的牲口，以感谢天地之恩赐，并向伟大的祖先致以敬意。后来野猪渐渐绝迹，便改为捕猎野鹿。再后来木叶建村，野鹿被尊为神兽，禁止捕杀，族人们便用木头、皮革和布匹制成野兽之形，向其射箭。后又把射击的对象改为帛画，再改为圆靶，逐渐发展成今日的射术大赛。而正式比赛之前由铁火长老主持的射箭仪式便是族中男子的成人礼。

只见那少年穿着崭新的猎衣，上身斜扣着锃亮的牛皮护胸，手中那把长弓据传是初代老族长用过的，弓胎用犀角和象牙制成，涂着红漆，弓弦是豹筋和蚕丝，弓身有一人多高， 即便成年人若非身高臂长者也难以拉满。那少年显是经过训练，稳稳地拉开，松弦，“嗖”的一声，射中了野猪背上的鬃毛。喝彩声中，那少年将长弓交于第二名少年，拈起木盘上的酒杯，一饮而尽，随即退到一边。

其余五名少年依次登场，五枚羽箭一一射出，扎在画布各处。佐助想起前年哥哥参加成人礼时，一登场便技惊四座，一箭射中了那只斑斓猛虎的吊睛大眼，看台上掌声如雷，父亲的脸上露出骄傲的笑容，令他艳羡不已。

鼓点声中，画布撤下，宇智波铁火又持弓登上高台。六名少年一字排开，另有九名男子从参赛者的队伍中走出，前六人走到六名少年的身前，将手中的弓箭交与对方，看年纪和长相应是少年们的父兄；后三人则与众少年站成一行。佐助记得前年哥哥在成人礼后，负责把弓箭交给他的是大舅家的表哥，那时候他便想：五年后轮到我接过弓箭时，站在我对面的那个人应该是哥哥吧。

比赛用弓比那张祖传的红漆长弓略小一些，弓胎用竹木制成，弓弦则是普通的牛皮。草坪尽头的圆靶却比佐助家后院里平时练习用的还要大一倍，中间的红色区域是七到十环，外围的白色区域是一到六环，十环的正中有一个黑点，即是靶心。九人按规定必须在两分钟内射出三箭，只听一声鼓响，箭如雨下，射中一至八环不等。佐助记得前两年哥哥都一路晋级到最后一轮，每一轮都是三个近乎完美的九环，心想：三年后轮到我出场时，能不能表现得和哥哥一样优秀呢？

想到此处，又是跃跃欲试，又是惴惴不安。又想起那天晚上哥哥说，“三年后，你十五岁生日那天，我会把所知的一切毫无保留地告诉你”，当时自己夸下海口，说一定会亲自找到答案。然而这段日子以来，自己先是专注于学校里的功课，后又沉迷于习武，还忙着小伙伴们厮混，几乎把那件事忘了。

想到和哥哥的三年之约，佐助的嘴角情不自禁地上扬，心情又变得愉快起来。参赛选手一组组上场，射箭，饮酒，下场，他饶有兴味地欣赏着每一支箭在空中划过的轨迹，在心中品评着各人的姿势和技术。除了专习射术的铁火一家，族中男子平时大都各操己业，只在快到秋日祭时才把弓箭拿出来临阵磨枪，因此水平参差不齐，好在无论射中红圆还是白环都有好彩头，即便脱靶也不打紧，偶尔有人失手把箭射到了旁边的靶面上，也只会赢得看台上阵阵善意的笑声。

 

就在南贺川神社旁的射术比赛进行得如火如荼之时，宇智波区寂静空旷的街道上走着两个修长苗条的身影，脑后都低低地扎着长辫，看背影好似一对孪生姐妹。

两人走到一座大宅院门口，一位老妇人已站在院门外恭候，神情中透出一丝焦急。走在前面的那人叫了声“外婆”，却是少年的嗓音。老妇人见少年身后的那人竟是个和外孙差不多年纪的少女，微微一怔，躬身行礼道：“欢迎光临寒舍。初次见面，请多多关照。”

那少女回了一礼。老妇人将两人迎进院中，在玄关处脱了鞋，径直走到一处厢房外，躬身道：“就在里面。这位……这位大夫，请进。”说着拉开房门。

一股浓浓的药气扑面而来，一个瘦得脱了形的中年男子正闭目躺在床上，那少女从怀中取出一小瓶消毒液清洗了双手，走进屋去，探了探男子的脉搏，翻开他的眼睑查看，又把手伸进被子，在他的胸口轻轻触按。那男子低声咳嗽起来。

少女眉头微皱，起身走出屋外，向老妇人道：“这位先生的病情我已经听鼬说过了。据我初步判断，应是先天性的心肺发育不良。能活到今天已经是奇迹了。”

老妇人面色微变，躬身道：“请问大夫，可还有救治之方？”

“现在我不能确定，还需要进一步的全面检查。”那少女看了少年一眼，道：“按理我是不该上门的。我们希望病人和家属都能有主动去医院就诊的意识。您也知道，医院里有更多专业的医生，更先进的设备和更科学的护理方法。” 

“大夫说得是。然而……”老妇人也看了少年一眼，面露难色。

少年低头沉思片刻，道：“外婆，还是问问秋人舅舅自己的意愿吧？”

“好，正该如此。”老妇人点点头，走进屋内，爱怜地看着病榻上的小儿子，柔声问道：“秋人，你愿意去村里的医院看病吗？”

中年男子仍闭着双眼，似是没有力气睁开，嘴唇微张，用极轻的声音说道：“母亲大人，鼬君，随你们决定吧。”

 

 

（TBC）

 


	20. Chapter 20

20

 

老妇人思前想后，甚是为难，事关儿子的生死，她一时拿不定主意，又转头看着外孙，道：“鼬，我几十年没和外族人打过交道，也不知如今村里是怎生一番情形，此去是福是祸，实在是……”

少年明白外婆的顾虑，同时也清楚地意识到：以舅舅现在的病情，无论是送往医院还是待在家里都有不治身亡的风险，而替他做出选择的那个人，等于自愿背负起了为可能发生的最糟糕的后果负责的压力。此时此刻，在场的四个人中，能胜任这个角色的只有自己。他略一思索，已有计较，向老妇人道：“外婆，我认为还是应该将秋人舅舅送去医院治疗更为妥当。不过这件事必须两头瞒着，在家要瞒着外公，在村里也要瞒着其他人，不能让他们知道舅舅的真实身份。”说着转向那少女，问道：“犬冢大夫，您看可行吗？”

少女点点头，道：“我会想办法隐瞒，但不能保证百分百成功。”

老妇人听得这少女姓犬冢，又是一怔，心想：犬冢一族世代都是兽医，怎能让一个给动物看病的江湖郎中来医治我家秋人？

少年见外婆脸上又露出犹豫不决的神色，忙道：“犬冢大夫是木叶综合病院最优秀的医生之一，也是火影大人专属医疗队的成员，并已获得中级医疗忍者的资格证书，请外婆放心。”

老妇人听了外孙的话，稍感宽慰，向少女躬身道：“如此有劳大夫了。诊金我们会及时奉上。”

少年又道：“外婆，我记得家中有一座老古董轿子，如今还在吗？”

老妇人回忆片刻，道：“好像收在后院的仓库里了。” 

“那么事不宜迟，我这就去找。”少年说罢，与那少女一同来到后院，果然在仓库中找到了那顶四方的乌木轿子，又一起离开外婆家，来到宇智波区的大门口。因今天是秋日祭，族里的年轻人都去参加射术大赛了，门口本就只有一名老者守卫。鼬在犬冢大夫进区之前便已把那老者支开，这会儿在门口站岗的是他的好友兼仆从万平。三人碰头，简单交代了情况，鼬向那少女道：“花小姐，能否请你在这里稍候片刻？”

犬冢花笑道：“哈，鼬大少爷，好歹我也是个有正经编制的医疗忍者，你倒叫我替你们宇智波看门？”

“不敢不敢。”鼬也笑道，“那便由我来看门，劳烦犬冢大夫去抬轿子，如何？”

“少来。”犬冢花笑道，“罢了，谁叫我答应穿上这身破衣服，看来今天是免不了要当一回宇智波的杂役。快去快回。”

鼬笑着应了一声，同万平匆匆赶回外婆家，从仓库里抬出轿子，里外擦洗干净，便将舅舅秋人连同被子一起从床榻上抱起，塞进轿子——那轿子又窄又小，成年男子只能缩起手脚抱膝而坐，骨瘦如柴的病患在阴暗的轿厢里蜷成一团，看上去更是委顿——又将枕头垫在他脑后，放下轿帘。帘子上绣着一只大大的团扇家纹。

两人抬起轿子，只觉得里面虽然多了一个人，竟没增加半分重量。老妇人一路跟着轿子走到院子门口，看着那只小小的四方箱子在街道上越行越远，眼中含着的泪水终于忍不住滑落。

 

两人健步如飞，将轿子抬得又快又稳，不一时便至宇智波大门，犬冢花见了轿帘上的团扇家纹，笑道：“你们就打算这样隐瞒身份？”

“不。”鼬摇头道，“我们先去‘新家园’走一趟。”

“然后可以抄小路先送到我家的宠物诊所去。”犬冢花道，“那边的街区比较僻静。然后我再让救护队用他们的专用担架把病人从我家直接送往木叶综合病院。”

“正有此意。”鼬笑道。

两人将轿子藏在一堵矮墙后面，鼬命万平去召回那守卫的老者来换班，再抬着轿子赶往“新家园”。三人脱下绣有团扇家纹的外套，换上平时穿的衣服，又找了块油布盖在轿子上，遮住两侧的轿帘。

犬冢花将脱下的宇智波高领衫叠好，抱在怀里，问道：“哎，鼬，这件衣服送给我行不行？”

鼬没想到她会提出这样的要求，微微一愣，随即笑道：“行啊，你就留着吧。”

 

首轮比赛结束时已是午后，被淘汰的选手们先后回到看台上，晋级的选手则聚集在南贺川神社前，等待第二轮抽签。各家主妇纷纷离席，先将准备好的午餐送给自己晋级的丈夫和儿子食用，再回到看台将剩下的分发给老弱妇孺。族长和四大长老坐也同其他男人一样，家中都没有专门的厨师，只等自己的夫人送午餐来。

据说最早的时候，祖先们在秋日祭这一天只吃当天捕获的猎物，流传至今，却演变成了主妇们暗中比拼厨艺和匠心的大会，家境富裕的主妇会把家中储藏的食材用尽，做出极为丰盛的一餐，装在四五层高的华丽食盒中；家境贫穷的则在摆盘上下功夫，即便一根萝卜，一块豆腐，也极尽所能做出各种精美的花样来。

美琴身为族长夫人，却不必参与这样的竞争，只捡家人平时爱吃的做。她和丈夫两人对饮食都颇为讲究，但只注重食材的新鲜与否，在口味方面并不挑剔，甜咸皆宜。两个儿子却一个喜甜，一个喜咸，一个爱喝汤，一个爱吃肉，她每次都要为他俩准备完全不同的料理。这天她特地做了十二只小巧玲珑的糯米团子，分别捏成鼠、牛、虎、兔、龙、蛇、马、羊、猿、鸡、犬、豚的外形，裹以红豆、白糖、蛋黄和芝麻的馅儿。然而大儿子却没来，便和丈夫婆婆分着吃了。富岳吃着团子，负责报靶的族人送来第一轮的成绩单，他一页页地翻阅，看见那几个跟随鼬离家出走在村里胡闹的青年今年的比赛成绩一塌糊涂，比去年退步了许多，没有一个人晋级到次轮的比赛，不由得极为不满。

佐助吃着木鱼饭团，看见父亲的脸上露出不悦的神色，暗想：一定是因为哥哥没来参加比赛，所以爸爸生气了。

午餐过后，比赛继续进行。到得傍晚，晋级最后一轮的九名选手终于脱颖而出，九人中却有八人是宇智波铁火家的子弟，还有一人是族里的铁匠清藏。铁火摸着胡须面露得色，富岳挤出笑脸来向他道贺，随即用眼角的余光朝看台上的小儿子一瞥。

每年最后一轮比赛之后，祈福仪式开始之前，都会有一场射术表演，在佐助看来是秋日祭中最精彩的部分。去年哥哥和族里的优秀射手们一起，表演了奔跑中射箭、跳跃时射箭、背后反身射箭、一发三箭和危险刺激的火之箭，今年哥哥没来，演出的精彩程度至少降低了一半。待众人下场，掌声渐渐轻下去，忽然有人叫他的名字。

“佐助。”

却是父亲。佐助忙抬头望去，只见父亲端坐案几之后，用他从未见过的深沉目光凝视着自己，下颌轻点，似是示意他上场。

佐助的心脏一阵猛跳，忙站起身来，走下看台，走向父亲。族人们纷纷停止了闲聊。富岳看着儿子，用下巴一指草坪尽头的圆靶，道：“你也射三箭来看看。”

“这……”

虽然曾在家中的后院里无数次模仿过哥哥的表演，以前和哥哥一起修炼时也已掌握了同时射出四枚苦无的技巧，但是一发三箭对现在的他来说，无论精确度还是稳定性都还远远不够。何况他只玩过小孩用的儿童弓和哥哥定制的不大不小少年弓，大人们比赛用的长弓他从没用过，并没有十足的信心可以拉开。

只听父亲温言道：“你就用自己带的弓箭，每发一支就行。”

“是，父亲大人。”

佐助松了一口气，取下背在身后的哥哥送的生日礼物。止水矮着腰一溜小跑来到他跟前，脱下自己身上的护胸，往他身上一挂，在肩膀处扣上。他道了谢。然而那护胸是成年人尺寸，穿在他身上殊不合身，他手中的弓箭本来就小，小小的人儿把玩着一张小小的弓，上身却挂着一副松松垮垮的护胸，看上去可爱又滑稽，全场的族人们都忍不住露出微笑，只因他是族长家的小儿子，各人的笑容都十分含蓄。

佐助深吸一口气，调匀呼吸，抽出一支羽箭，架上弓胎，拉开弓弦，双眼微眯，将前方景物都纳入视野，借助草坪四角的小旗判断出风速和风向，于一呼一吸之际悠然松弦，羽箭破空而出，正中靶心。

看台上一时鸦雀无声，随即爆发出震天喝彩。佐助自己也呆住了，他有生之年观赏过的射术大赛中，从没见过任何一个人射中过靶心，根本想不到自己第一箭就能表现得如此完美。看台上最年长的老者激动得双手打颤，在他逐渐模糊的数十年记忆里，也从未见过如此完美的一箭，而这一箭却出自一个未满十五岁的少年之手，不禁热泪盈眶，喃喃道：“宇智波有后……！宇智波有后……！”

佐助在满场的喝彩声中转头向看台上的家人们看去，只见妈妈、奶奶、阿姨、舅妈、大舅、表哥……人人都朝着他微笑点头拍手，脸上满是骄傲。虽然他看不见身后的父亲脸上的表情，想来应该也同他们一样。

他忽地心念一动：莫非爸爸早就知道今天哥哥不会来，所以一开始就做好了让我上场的打算？我每天在后院练习他都看在眼里，知道我的实力，所以才特地让我露一手？ 

又想：可惜自己刚才露了那么漂亮的一手，哥哥却没看见。这样想着，他一边从箭袋里抽出箭来，一边又下意识地往看台上瞟了一眼，却见妈妈的后一排，自己的空位的正上方，不知何时多了一个人，正笑眯眯地看着他。

哥……哥哥？！

哥哥什么时候来的？

哥哥终于来啦！

佐助兴奋得差点把手中的羽箭掉在地上，对着哥哥羞涩一笑，暗下决心：这一箭一定要比上一箭射得更完美！

他张弓搭箭，对准靶心，瞄了又瞄，一箭射出，飞到半途，忽一阵风横着刮过，将那支剪吹得歪了，贴着圆靶的边缘掠过，扎在后面的草坪上。

看台上发出一阵遗憾的叹息。众人均想，射术比赛紧张失误在所难免，即便成年人也无法保证永不出差错，何况他只是个小孩子，都报以鼓励和安慰的掌声。佐助却讪讪地很不好意思，暗想：都怪哥哥，早不来晚不来，刚才那一箭多么精彩，你不来看，这一箭出了大丑，却偏偏被你看到了。

定了定神，又自我分析道：第一箭射得好，那是运气的成分居多；第二箭射得不好，是因为失去了平常心，太在意结果而忽略了过程；第三箭一定要吸取教训。 

他注视着飘动的小旗等场上的风停下，等了一会儿，小旗却始终飘动不止。看台上的族人们都屏声静气地注视着他。佐助心想：我的箭比较轻，想要减少风的影响，只有提高它的力量和速度。又想：这一次不必以射中靶心为目标，只要能射进红色区域就行了。靶面这么大，以自己平时的练习水平，要做到这一点并不难。

这样想着，只觉得眼中的圆靶越看越大，竟有充塞天地之感。一时心无杂念，回手抽箭，一扣一拉，毫不犹豫地射出，稳稳地射中了八环。

族人们大声喝彩，他向大家鞠了一躬，转过身，又向高台上的父亲和四大长老行礼，脱下护胸，走到止水面前，将其双手奉还。背起弓箭，控制住想要飞奔的脚步，气定神闲地回到看台上，装作若无其事的样子坐下。美琴搂过儿子，在他耳边轻声道：“不愧是我的儿子。”

鼬也伸手揉着弟弟的头发，笑道：“不愧是我的弟弟。”

佐助“嘿嘿”一笑，心头大乐，口中却质问道：“哥哥，你到哪儿去了？怎么现在才来？”说着，向后一仰，把脑袋靠在哥哥的双腿之间。

鼬用双手按住弟弟的脸颊，将他的嘴巴挤得好像一只小鸭子，笑道：“这个嘛……过几年我再告诉你。”

“哼……”佐助用小鸭子嘴勉强发出几个含糊的音节：“……讨厌！”

 

只听鼓声隆隆，草坪尽头的圆靶被一一撤下，数名力士抬着一块巨大的方形木板从神社中走出，径直走进赛场， 木板上用朱墨二色画着一圈九只奇形怪状的妖兽。一名族人捧着佐助射出的三支箭快步走向高台，在富岳的案几前跪下，请示族长大人是否要将二少爷的成绩记载入册。富岳摇头道：“不必。”那人道：“是，族长大人。”便将三支羽箭恭恭敬敬地呈上案几，躬身退下。紧接着，九名晋级最后一轮的优胜者扛着一只巨大的弓箭从神社中走出，弓胎是用数支天然弯曲的树木捆绑而成，弓弦是用数张牛皮裁剪拼接而成，弓箭则是一整根青竹，一头削尖，包以铁皮，一头用各色鸟羽装饰。

巨型木板被抬至草坪尽头，高高立起，巨型弓箭则横在草坪中央，九名优胜者自动分为两组，五人扛起弓胎，其余四人拉动弓弦，富岳走下高台，站在巨型箭矢的正后方，待弓弦拉满，他作势一推，四人放脱弓弦，巨箭“呼”地一声激射而出，打在巨型木板上。那木板早已在背后用刀斧劈开数条裂痕，受到冲击，立时碎成数块。族人们大声欢呼，庆祝过去的祸祟已被消灭殆尽，未来的福报必将绵延不绝。

众力士挥舞刀斧，一阵猛砍，顷刻间便将数块碎片劈成一根根细长的木条，又将木条搬至广场中央，垒起一座高高的柴堆。四大长老也走下高台，同族长一起走进神社。不一时又一同走出，富岳手中已多了一根火折。众人望着天边的落日，待最后一抹余晖在地平线上消失的瞬间，富岳扬手将火折扔向柴堆，火焰熊熊燃起，将南贺川神社前的团扇家纹照得比白昼时更加明亮。

族人们有序地走下看台，在火堆旁围了一层又一层，望着冲天的火光向祖先默默祷祝。各家的主妇从怀中取出敬奉灶神用的烛台，以族长夫人美琴为首，依次在火堆前点燃蜡烛，然后带领一家人绕着火堆缓步一圈，便即向家中走去，赶在蜡烛熄灭之前，用世代相传的先祖灵魂之火点燃自家的灶炉。

 

秋日祭结束后，佐助感觉族人看自己的眼神和以前不一样了，有时候在族里走着，遇到比自己高大的男性长辈，对方看他的角度虽然是俯视的，态度却是平等的甚至是仰望的，让他觉得自己的身体似乎也高大了许多。然而出了宇智波区，村里的一切却还是和过去一样没有变化：在忍者学校，他还是那个重修班的复读生；在巨坑森林的修炼场，他还是那个不请自来的外人；在哥哥他们的“新家园”，他也还是那个“小佐助”。

这天周五放学后，志乃同学没有留下任何口信，佐助背起书包，一路小跑来到西南区，打算先去天天学姐家的包子铺买两只包子，一只咸的给自己解馋，一只甜的去投喂哥哥，然后再回家。他排在长长的队伍里，前胸后背都被油腻的粗布衣服挤着，老板娘在忙碌中一瞥眼看到他，大声道：“哎！喂！小帅哥，过来，过来呀，我先给你。”

连喊几声，佐助才反应过来她喊的是自己。第一次被和妈妈差不多年纪的女性这样称呼，还是在众目睽睽之下叫他插队，佐助涨红了脸，摇了摇头。老板娘见这小孩死守规矩不晓得变通，和老主顾们说笑几句，便作罢了。

买好了热腾腾的肉包子，佐助边走边啃边想：学姐今天没来旁听，也没在店铺里帮忙，应该是去送外卖了吧？又或者……和她的师父师兄师弟一起在林中小屋修炼？以往平日里他都是一大早去修炼场，然后赶回家吃午饭，周末偶尔会在那里待一整天，但也在晚饭时分就赶回家了，并不知道他们师徒四人会修炼到多晚，在天黑以后又是怎么修炼的。

想到此处，他按捺不住心底的冲动，当下便想出村去巨坑森林一探究竟。但见天色已晚，又想：本以为秋日祭那天自己在射箭场上大显身手后爸爸会更看重自己，起码会像妈妈或哥哥那样说一句“不愧是我的儿子”什么的，谁知爸爸非但没有任何表示，对自己的态度反而变得更加恶劣了。要么完全不管他，自己主动向他请教问题，他都心不在焉地敷衍；一旦管起来却凶得不讲道理，有时候回家吃饭稍微晚了一点儿，或是没有及时向他汇报自己一天的行踪，就会被他训得抬不起头。有时还会殃及哥哥和他的朋友们——“你长大以后要是敢像他们一样，我便是被你们气死了也无颜去见你们的祖父。”爸爸如是说。

这也太夸张了吧……佐助心想。

那巨坑森林说远不远，说近不近，若是去呢，一来一回，到家时肯定错过饭点，没准又要挨一顿骂，但也有可能不挨骂；若是不去呢，就算现在不去，以后的某天总归要去，到时候是挨骂还是不挨骂，这概率应该和今天是一样的……正盘算着，忽然听见一个清脆的嗓音在耳边叫他：“佐助君！”

他正待转头，一团花草的香气从身后袭来，一条胳膊搂住了他的脖子，一缕淡金色的长发垂在他的眼前，“你去哪里呀？”

佐助见那胳膊上套着一段护臂，和他戴的那对几乎一模一样，侧头一看，却是个似曾相识的少女。他手足无措地僵立在原地，“……请放开我。”

那少女松开他的脖子，又挽上他的胳膊，笑道：“原来佐助君喜欢吃这家的包子呀？我听说她们家用的肉都是死猪肉，很不卫生的。下回我带你去吃村里最棒的烤肉好不好？连火影大人都赞不绝口呢！”

佐助刚把那只肉包子咽下肚，听到这句话，突然感到胃里一阵恶心，不知为何，连带着对说话的人也产生了厌恶感，原本礼貌的语气里多了一丝冷淡：“不用了。”

那少女却似毫无察觉，笑道：“别客气，我请客。”

说着从护臂里摸出一枚信封，在封面上亲了一吻，又将封面贴到他的脸颊上，笑道：“以后一个人走路要当心‘野猪’哦。”说罢，朝他抛了个媚眼，大步往前跑走了。

村子里哪来的野猪？佐助莫名其妙地看着那少女的背影，从领口里拈出那枚信封，只见封面上写着“佐助君亲启”，旁边画着许多彩色的小爱心，背面用一只大大的红色爱心贴纸封着。他边走边撕去贴纸，打开信封，里面有两张卡片。一张粉紫色的卡片上写着： 

=================================

佐助君：我喜欢你！

请和我交往吧！

 

                            （爱心）山中井野（爱心）

=================================

另一张粉红色的卡片上写着：

=================================

佐助君：我也喜欢你。

能不能也请和我交往呢？

 

                                    （爱心）樱（爱心）

=================================

 

 

 （TBC）


	21. Chapter 21

21

 

虽只匆匆一扫，那两个重复的字眼还是让佐助隐约意识到这两张卡片不是普通的卡片，不能随便给人看到。他只觉耳根微微发热，忙把卡片塞回信封，和装包子的纸袋一起放进书包里，暗自琢磨：“喜欢”我……是怎么个“喜欢”法？和她们“交往”……又是怎么个“交往”法？联想到影子戏里演过的剧情，又想到在“新家园”的所见所闻，不由感到一阵腻歪。心想：改天去问问哥哥吧。

他在七歪八拐的小巷里穿行，快要跑出西南区时，忽然看见前方一座矮平房的屋顶上并排坐着两个人，其中一人笑着向他招手，正是刚才那个金发少女，另一人穿着红裙，见他奔近，往那金发少女身后一躲，两人打了个照面，佐助想起这人就是抢铃铛那天的红衣女生，好像叫什么“樱”来着——想来第二张卡片上的那个“樱”就是她了——若是单独遇见她们中的一个，他多半想不起来，此时见她俩并肩而坐，才依稀想起当年在校园里围观他的女生中也有她们俩，两人总是结伴出现，形影不离，仿佛连体一般。

这些念头一闪而过，他脚下不停，转眼已在南门外。

 

傍晚时分的巨坑森林雾气蒙蒙，佐助沿着草坡连跑带滑，越往深处走天色越暗，等到了林间空地，抬头已是一片星空。那师徒四人都不见踪影，只小木屋里透出些许微光。他绕到屋子两侧，只见一排扁扁的窗口都开在高处，他奋力跃起也只能看见几根梁柱，无法看见里面到底有没有人。

他又走到小屋正面，轻轻推开木门，却见门后是一块顶天立地的板壁，一条窄窄的走廊夹在木门和板壁之间，两端各有一座木楼梯通往二楼，楼梯尽头黑魆魆的，不知楼上又是怎样的空间。佐助轻手轻脚地走向左手边的楼梯，一步步拾级而上，刚走到第六级，忽然脚下一陷，整条阶梯竟被他踩得和第五级齐平，随即第七级向前弹出，重重地撞在他的胫骨上，他站立不稳，从楼梯上骨碌碌直滚下去。

正抱着小腿倒吸冷气，只听屋外有人哈哈大笑，道：“小鬼，又来偷师么？”

佐助忙忍痛跃起，只见凯老师铁塔一般的身躯站在他面前，背后趴着那绿衣少年李洛克，却不见天天学姐和日向宁次。

迈特凯大步走进小屋，在板壁上东敲几下，西敲几下，那板壁便“喀啦啦”向两边开了，露出一间宽阔的道场来。他在走廊里脱去忍者靴，赤足走进道场，将小李放在一块软垫上躺好，向站在道场外的佐助道：“进来吧。” 

佐助便也脱了鞋，背着书包走进道场，只觉得脚下的木地板又光滑又粘滞，像是经过了千百代人的踩踏，又温暖又厚重。道场正前方的粉墙上写着一个巨大的“忍”字，四角立着四只高大的烛台，各点着三支蜡烛；两侧的武器架上陈列着百来种形态各异的兵刃，比“大阅兵”那天众武士手中所持的还要种类繁多。迈特凯见他一进门就目不转睛地盯着武器架，眼神中满是新奇和向往，笑道：“这许多兵器，若是让你挑选，你选哪个？”

“我……”佐助只觉得这个也好，那个也想要，恨不得每一件都拿来把玩一下，一时挑花了眼，“嗯……”

迈特凯又道：“那么换一种说法，让你随意挑一件兵器和我过招，你若是能赢我三招两式，我就教你功夫，你会选哪个？”

佐助一听，登时热血上涌，心想：自己平时练习得最多也最擅长的是弓箭，其次是过去常和哥哥一起修炼的苦无，其它兵器都没怎么玩过。然而弓箭和苦无都不适合与人过招，何况这里也没有。他看着那些弯弯曲曲的长矛，三叉戟，九齿钉耙，带刺的钩枪……又想：哥哥在暗部用的兵器好像是一把忍者刀，我就选一件和它差不多的吧。于是指着一柄不长不短的直剑，说：“我选这个。”

迈特凯没想到这小娃儿居然选了把最不起眼的寻常铁剑，笑道：“不错不错，剑乃百兵之首，学好了剑法，那是一窍通，百窍通，其余兵刃皆能运使自如。小家伙，有眼光。”

佐助被夸得十分欣喜，笑着问：“凯老师，这些兵器你都会使吗？”

“那要看是怎样的‘会’了。”迈特凯道，“不少特殊兵器的套路和奥义都已失传，但随手耍几下还是没问题的。” 说着从武器架上取下那柄铁剑，倒转剑柄，递到佐助手中，笑道：“小心，这把剑剑尖开了刃，别弄伤自己。”

佐助接过剑，只觉入手沉甸甸的，剑尖闪着利光，两刃却又钝又粗糙。迈特凯后退两步，双手抱于胸前，笑道：“尽管攻过来吧！”

“是。”佐助右手持剑，微微举起，不知道该摆什么架势，只觉得不很顺手，于是又把剑交到左手。见凯老师站姿悠闲，神态轻松，看似浑身都是破绽，但若真要向他进攻，却又无从下手。心知自己和对方的实力天差地远，不禁想起抢铃铛那天卡卡西说过的话——“想通过考核，就要有杀死我的觉悟”——心想：凯老师也是顶尖高手。若想赢他三招两式，也要有杀死他的觉悟。

这到此处，双眉一轩，提剑便刺，他人小个子矮，剑尖直指对方小腹。迈特凯没想到这小鬼初学乍使，上来第一招便如此狠辣，忙侧身避过。佐助虽不知剑术有劈、截、抹、扫、推、搅、挂、撩等诸般招式，但想既然只有剑尖锋利，那剑刃部分自然无用，只把剑身当做手臂的延伸，所使之力都集中于剑尖，一击落空，反手一挑，向凯老师的腰间削去，不等招式用老，手腕一转，剑尖向下一拖，又对准了凯老师的大腿。

迈特凯喝了声采，“好！”着地打滚避开，随即飞腿踢出，足尖在剑身上轻轻一点，佐助只觉虎口巨震，铁剑几乎脱手，忙用双手握紧剑柄，不等凯老师站起，当胸便向他猛刺过去。迈特凯双掌一合，将剑身扣在两对肉掌之间。佐助奋力回夺，那剑却像是被两块巨石牢牢夹住了，纹丝不动。他咬着牙，挣红了脸，正想弃剑另寻良机，只见凯老师缓缓转动手腕，竟用手掌把那柄铁剑生生拗出了一个直角。他又惊又佩，长大了口合不拢来，手中的力道自也松懈了。

迈特凯把直角铁剑放回武器架上，转身凝视着佐助，又看了一眼躺在软垫上的小李，心想：我这三个弟子，小李朴实而鲁莽，练功最为刻苦；天天机灵而狡狯，又有女孩子的体贴；宁次天资聪颖，少年老成，沉稳中又有些阴郁。三人个性虽不相同，但都是尊师爱友的好孩子，他确信他们三个长大以后必能成为木叶的栋梁之才。而眼前这个宇智波的小鬼，论天赋不在宁次之下，论性情兼有天天的机灵和小李的朴实，本是个极好的苗子，他却不太放心，总觉得这孩子的单纯中有一股令人忌惮的野性，对他将来的发展并无把握。

他沉思片刻，道：“好，就传你几招吧。”

佐助大喜，正要道谢，却听凯老师又道：“不过，你不是我徒弟，我也不是你师父，我们并无师徒名分，我不能亲自教你。天天的剑术练得最好，哪天他们三个都在的时候，我让她试演几招，能学到几成，就看你自己的悟性了。”

“是。”佐助鞠躬道，“多谢凯老师。”

话音刚落，只听门外有人“咯咯”一笑，天天挎着两只竹篮走进屋来，笑道：“师父，你真坏，自己懒得教，却把这个大麻烦推给我。”看见躺在地上的李洛克，又问：“小李怎么啦？”

“练得太累，晕过去了，不碍事。”迈特凯道。

天天放下竹篮，佐助看见一只篮子里装了半篮野菌，另一只则装了满满一篮栗子。天天将野菌和栗子各分成四份，分别装进八只布囊，对迈特凯笑道：“师父，这是你和宁次、小李的。”又对佐助笑道：“没你的份，嘻嘻。”

佐助也对她一笑，示意“没关系”。

天天把竹篮往板壁上一挂，笑道：“凯老师，我回家咯，明天见！”说着便身法轻盈地跃出小屋。佐助原以为他们师徒四人一会儿就会齐聚小屋一起修炼，没想到日向宁次还没来，天天学姐却先走了。听凯老师刚才话里的意思，自己能否学到剑术似乎着落在学姐身上，不及细想，匆忙穿好鞋子，说了声“凯老师，我也回家了，明天见”，便追了出去。天天学姐的身影却已隐没在夜色中，他只能循着她在林间穿行的“沙沙”声紧跟在后面。爬坡到半途，忽然一枚暗器朝他面门飞来，他伸手接住，却是一颗圆溜溜的栗子，顺手塞进裤兜。

两人的脚力相差无几，一个先行，一个后行，彼此之间的距离始终没有缩短，佐助对林中的地形本就不如天天熟悉，再被这颗栗子一阻，更是追不上了。奔出巨坑之时，视野里早已不见学姐的踪影，他便径直朝家中跑去。

回到家，吃过饭，幸运地没有挨骂。佐助回房打开书包，取出装包子的纸袋，看见那只画着爱心的信封，耳根又热热的。他在自己卧室里四下环顾，不知该把它藏在哪里好。最后从书架上抽出一本大开本的硬皮画书《鸟类百科》，随手翻开一页，把信封夹在书页当中，又把书塞回书架上。

 

这晚鼬吃了弟弟送来的豆沙包，兄弟俩双双躺在他的被窝里说了会儿闲话，佐助忽然问道：“哥哥，你有没有收到过……女生送给你的卡片？”

“收到过啊。”

“我说的不是生日卡，也不是节日卡，也不是生病时收到的慰问卡……是……是那个……”

“情书吗？”

“算……算是吧。”

“佐助收到女孩子的情书了吗？”鼬笑着问。

“也、也没有啦……”佐助说着红了脸，“就是说喜欢我，想和我交往什么的……”

“哈哈，真好呢。”鼬笑道，“说明我们佐助很有魅力哦。”

“可是……我该怎么做呢？”佐助问道。

“那个女孩子，你喜欢她吗？”鼬问道。

“不……不知道。”佐助想了想，说：“是忍者学校的同学，和我同年级，但是不同班，我和她们一点儿都不熟。”

“那你想不想和她们交往看看呢？”鼬又问。

“怎么样‘交往’呢？”佐助问。

“就是……”鼬斟酌了一下措辞，说道：“你们可以一起做一些你们都喜欢的事，聊一些你们都感兴趣的话题。”

“……三个人一起吗？”佐助又问。

“三个人？”鼬笑道，“那就看你们各自的意愿咯。”

“……我没有这个意愿。”佐助一本正经地说。

听弟弟学着大人的语气说话，鼬暗暗好笑，又问：“那佐助打算怎么处理这件事呢？”

“正想请教哥哥呢。”佐助面露难色，“我该怎么做才好呢？”

“这个嘛……因人而异，并没有正确答案哦。”鼬笑道。

“如果是哥哥，会怎么回复她们呢？”

“如果是我的话，首先会选择不回复。”

“哎？”

“不回复也是一种表态，有的人收到你的信息，自然就放弃了。当然也有人不放弃，那么又分两种情况，一种是明示，那我也会直接告诉她，‘我还有更重要的事要做，目前不考虑恋爱’；另一种是暗示，那我便也装作不知，无须点破。”鼬淡淡地说，“如果对方仍然坚持，那也是她的自由，我始终以朋友之礼相待就行了。”

“好……好复杂。”佐助听得头晕晕的，“那……我也和哥哥一样，选择不回复吧。”

“这是佐助自己的事，自己决定吧。”鼬笑道。又问：“这么说，佐助还没有喜欢的女孩子咯？”

“没有。”佐助摇摇头。

“佐助喜欢什么样的女孩子呢？”鼬又问。

“哥哥这样的。”佐助不假思索地答道。

“哈？”鼬哑然失笑，不及细究弟弟奇特的思路，只听佐助问道：“哥哥喜欢什么样的女孩子呢？”

鼬却被问住了，望着窗外映入屋顶的月光沉默半晌，方道：“完美的。”

“完美的？”

“是啊。”鼬自嘲地笑笑，自问自答道：“这个世界上有完美的人吗？不存在的吧。”

“我觉得哥哥就很完美啊。”佐助眨着大眼睛说。

“哈哈……”鼬笑着摸了摸弟弟的头发，心想：真是孩子话。刚要说些谦辞，只听弟弟又问：“哥哥，我能看看你收到的‘情书’吗？”

“行啊。”鼬笑道，“只要佐助找得到，随便你看咯。”

 

哥哥不说这句话，佐助倒也罢了，哥哥这样说，不啻于给他出了一道难题，激得他心痒难搔，暗想：哼，哥哥就算藏得再好，我也给你找出来。恨不得立时动手翻找，但转念一想，明天就是周末，自己要去巨坑森林和他们师徒四人一起修炼，两相比较起来，毕竟是剑术为重，情书为轻，于是依偎在哥哥身边安睡了。第二天一早赶到修炼场，远远地便望见凯老师坐在一根练功的木桩上，李洛克和日向宁次分别盘坐在两块圆石上，天天学姐却不在。

迈特凯见他来了，向他招招手，示意他过去。他开开心心地奔近，也找了块圆石坐了，却见凯老师从手边拿起一本小册子，看了两眼，道：“今天我们先来复习一下木叶忍者守则之七大善三大戒。”

佐助心想这门课学校里没有教过，想来是真正的忍者才需遵守的规则，忙集中精神，认认真真地听着。只听凯老师说道：“木叶忍者第一大善便是‘仁’，什么是‘仁’？小李，你说说看。”

李洛克朗声道：“是，师父。‘仁’就是仁爱，就是爱村子，爱大家。”

迈特凯点点头，道：“说得很对。‘仁’有君主之仁，有武士之仁，有忍者之仁。我们木叶忍者的‘仁’，首先就是爱村子，爱村里的大家；其次是对他人的仁慈。如果有恶人要破坏村子、伤害大家，我们就要用勇气和斗志战胜他，保护村子和大家。但是我等学了功夫，本事越大，责任也就越大，如果一味好狠斗勇，不培养自己的仁爱之心，和恶人又有什么分别？所以即便与人对战，我们还是应该先忍让，如果对方依然进逼，那么我们再好言相劝，如果对方不听劝告，最后我们才出手打倒他。”

佐助心想：这些个“如果”“那么”“首先”“其次”倒是和哥哥处理情书的方法有共通之处。

只听凯老师讲完了“仁”，又一边翻看小册子一边讲解接下来的“义”、“礼”、“智”、“信”。讲到“孝”和“悌”时，佐助又想：听爸爸的话是“孝”，听哥哥的话是“悌”，那要是哥哥和爸爸闹矛盾怎么办？帮哥哥就是“不孝”，帮爸爸就是“不悌”，岂不是教人两难全？他见李洛克恭恭敬敬地边听边点头，显然对凯老师的教诲甚是信服；日向宁次虽也端坐倾听，眼神却有些放空，听到凯老师解说“兄友弟恭”之时，鼻子里发出一声极轻的冷笑，似是不以为然，却也并不提出质疑。便举手提问道：“凯老师，七大善是不是也有先后次序之分？”

“先后次序？”

“仁义礼智信孝悌，仁是不是排在第一位？”佐助问道，“仁和义，是不是仁比义更重要？仁和义如果打起来了，是不是要先帮仁，再帮义？后面的是不是以此类推？”

“这……”，迈特凯在收徒之初便遵照木叶律法把忍者守则教给三名弟子知晓了，今日重提原是专门为佐助开的小灶，希望他在学艺之前能够先正心明德。没想到三名正式入门的弟子都乖乖受教，这个在一旁偷师的小鬼却接连提出一串怪问题。他一时不知该如何回答，沉吟片刻，道：“应该是吧。”

“我明白了。”

佐助嘴上这样说，心里却想：如果哥哥和爸爸闹矛盾，我当然帮哥哥。如果帮爸爸会违背“信”、“智”、“礼”、“义”，那就不要它们了。在他心中，“悌”自是第一位的，“仁”反而排在了最末。这一节迈特凯却始料未及。

讲完七大善，接着又讲三大戒——便是“逆上”、“叛村”和“通敌”。讲解完毕，迈特凯语重心长地说：“你们现在还小，这三大戒是不会犯的。自你们出生以来，这十几年里村子里也没人犯过三大戒。犯了三大戒的后果……唉……！总之，你们要做好孩子，听火影大人的话，万不可自以为武功高强就就骄傲自大，自行其是，忘了忍者的本分。”

“是，弟子谨记。”李洛克和日向宁次齐声应道。

佐助跟着应了一声，心里却想：这么要紧的一堂课，天天学姐为什么没来？难道这七大善三大戒只要求男忍者遵守，女忍者另有一套别的规则？ 

 

 

（TBC）

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

22

 

正自寻思，只见凯老师阖上小册子，站起身，李洛克和日向宁次也从圆石上跃下，分头修炼去了。他这段日子“旁听”下来，已然观察到凯老师对三个弟子果然各有各的教法：对小李，他会亲自试演拳脚功夫，一招一式的仔细讲解，让小李跟着他反复练习直到姿势动作分毫不差为止；对天天，则是对练为主，讲解为辅，两人出招极快，有时乱了章法，凯老师也很少纠正她的错误，反而经常鼓励她自出机杼；对日向宁次，大多数时候都是对坐交谈，偶尔比划两下，仿佛传授的并非武术而是文化知识一般。

这会儿日向宁次独自走进小屋，拉上门。李洛克和凯老师双手撑地，以掌代步，在木桩上倒立行走，口中喊着“震三”、“离九”等不知所谓的怪词。佐助跟着练了一会儿，觉得十分无趣，便又翻身正立，耳听得小屋里传出兵刃相交之声，心想：这屋里只有日向宁次一人，他在和谁对练？莫非天天学姐其实早就来了，一直待在屋中？

正想推门进屋，忽然听见身后传来一阵轻快的脚步声，回头一看，却是天天从树林中飞奔而来，手中提着一只青花布包，笑道：“报告师父，家里有事，我迟到啦！”

迈特凯一边倒立疾行一边笑道：“好，罚你顶碗挑水十担！”

“是！”天天把布包往木桩上一搁，走进小屋，“喀啦啦”移开板壁，从墙边的碗柜里取出一只大海碗，在小屋南侧的水缸里舀了满满一碗水，顶在头上，又取了根扁担，挑着两只木桶朝森林中跑去。

佐助好奇地跟在后面。天天来到一条河边，将两只木桶先后装满了水，随即原路返回，把桶里的水倒进大水缸里。佐助跟着来回跑了十趟，只见学姐挑着两桶水健步如飞，头顶上的碗一滴水也没洒出来，暗暗佩服：这门功夫倒也厉害！

十担水挑完，凯老师和李洛克已从木桩上跃下，日向宁次也从小屋中走出，佐助心想：这会儿学姐该演练剑术了吧。却见天天提着那只布包走向水缸旁的石台，解开连环结，里面摞着两只砂锅。她打开锅盖，取出一块白白嫩嫩的豆腐放在石台上，又从台面下摸出一把剔骨尖刀，在碗底“嚓嚓”磨了两下，横一刀，竖八刀，瞬间便把那块豆腐切成大小均等的小方块。佐助在一旁瞧着，心道：好快的刀法！我要学的莫非就是这个？当下暗自记忆学姐刚才的姿势动作。

只见天天将切好的豆腐块又放回砂锅里。在她身后，小李劈柴，宁次淘米，凯老师正往一排五个眼的土灶里呼呼吹气，不一时火苗蹿出，天天和宁次分别将两只砂锅和一只盛饭的铝锅放在灶眼上，小李搬起一块圆木板摆在木桩上，天天从小屋中取出四副碗筷在圆木板上布好，却是午饭时间到了。

佐助见他们师徒四人分工合作，默契非常，想是配合习惯了的，而自己只能旁观，不觉有些羡慕。待得砂锅和铝锅冒出袅袅热气，阵阵香味扑鼻，勾得他肚子咕咕直叫，却无法上前，咽了口唾沫，倒退几步，来到小屋的另一侧，从书包里取出自带的饭团，默默啃食。 

只听那边说笑声中夹杂着碗筷声响，想是饭菜已然煮好，师徒四人正热热闹闹地围坐吃饭。忽然身边人影一晃，却是天天学姐欺身走近，手里端着一只碗，碗上横着一双筷子，笑道：“给你留的，快尝尝。”

只见碗里装着一块豆腐，几根野菌，一块连皮带骨的鸡肉，一颗剥了壳的栗子。佐助略一迟疑，接过碗，用筷子一一夹着吃了，只觉豆腐嫩滑，野菌鲜美，鸡肉香甜，栗子酥糯，那野菌和栗子似乎就是昨晚学姐采来的，虽是寻常食材，做法却和自己家里完全不同，另有一种好滋味，可惜分量太少，匆匆几口就吃完了，他喝干碗底的汤汁，肚子虽已填饱，嘴巴却更馋了。

天天见他一副意犹未尽的样子，“嘻嘻”一笑，夹手夺过碗筷，转身离去。

 

吃罢午饭，师徒四人在林间空地上呼吸吐纳，沉肩垂肘，打一套极慢的拳法，佐助不明其理，依样画葫芦跟着照做。练完拳法，迈特凯一声呼啸，师徒四人又飞身上树，在枝叶间纵跃。 

佐助连忙跟上，他在树下奔跑，见那师徒四人一边纵跃一边变换队形，凯老师时而领头，时而压阵，心想：我也来试试。双足一蹬，纵身跃上树去，学着四人的样子在树枝上借力，从一棵树跳到另一棵树。正玩得高兴，忽然脚下“喀啦”一声，整个人直往下坠。原来他经验不足，落足的树枝较细，脚下使力又太重，一下把树枝踏断了。迈特凯听见身后声响，回头一看，见佐助坠下树去，忙飞身来救，已然不及。佐助摔在地上打了个滚，慢慢地爬起。

“快活动一下四肢，看看有没有受伤。”迈特凯忙道。

佐助挥舞手臂，扭扭腰，踢踢腿，却是安然无恙。只听凯老师正色道：“我们现在练的叫做‘猿飞之术’，是‘足轻之术’的最高级别，你的基本功不够，这门功夫练不了，若是勉强练习只会受伤甚至有生命危险。别跟着了，回去吧。”

佐助不情愿地“哦”了一声，又问：“凯老师，什么是‘足轻之术’？怎样才能练好基本功？”

迈特凯指着小屋的方向，道：“那一圈器械便是‘足轻之器’，你要是能一口气不停地跑完五百圈，那‘足轻之术’就算小有所成了。”

佐助一听，心想：这还不简单？有了新目标，当即兴冲冲跑回林间空地，在“足轻之器”上玩了两圈，转念又想：自己跑一圈大约两到三分钟，就算两分半好了，五百圈下来就是一千二百五十分钟，折合约二十小时，考虑到跑到后来体力不支，所花的时间只有更多。这样不吃不喝不眠不休地连续跑上一天一夜，根本是不可能完成的任务嘛。凯老师让自己做这件做不到的事，多半是想让他知难而退。

想到这里，登时泄了气。他在独木桥上来来回回地耍着侧空翻，又想：昨天凯老师说“哪天他们都在的时候”，可没说是今天。也许明天，也许后天，也许是将来的某一天，谁知道是哪天呢。

没想到凯老师浓眉大眼的看着挺可靠，其实也是个爱骗小孩的大人。

他爬上木墙，手搭凉棚，游目四顾，隐约可见他们师徒四人在林中穿梭的身影，心念一动：我何不趁他们都不在，自己去取那些兵器来耍弄？忙手足并用爬下木墙，走进小屋，在板壁上东敲敲，西敲敲，却打不开。怕闹出太大动静，他不敢用蛮力硬闯，便又走向右手边的楼梯，吸取昨晚的教训，大步跨过第六和第七级台阶，到了半楼的平台处，却见三面都是墙，并无向上的台阶，竟是一条死路。正待返回，脚底的地板忽然向两边打开，他来不及作出反应，身子便向下坠落，地板又迅速合上，黑暗中只觉耳边风声呼呼，心想：完了，我还是小孩子呢，还有许多事没有做，许多话要和哥哥说呢，可不想死在这里啊！正在惊惶，忽地背后一痛，撞到了什么东西，那东西弹性十足，又把他向上弹起，震了两下，这才恢复平稳。他伸手摸索，身下似是一张巨大的绳网。

巨网兜住了他，虽暂无性命之忧，但见四周一片漆黑，这陷阱不知有多大多深，自己身陷其中又不知该如何逃脱，不由得甚是害怕，叫了几声“救命啊”，却无人应答，传来的只有潮湿而空旷的回声。他定了定神，又想：既然这里有一张绳网在，可见这陷阱是用来抓人的，而不是为了第一时间致人于死地。既然留人一条活命，那肯定会向那人问问话，套套情报，总不会就这样把人困在底下活活饿死。就算凯老师他们发现不了，哥哥也一定会找过来救出自己。这样一想，害怕之情稍减，羞赧之意又生：若是被他们知道了自己笨手笨脚失陷在这里，多不好意思啊。脑袋里各种念头窜来窜去，身体却躺在绳网上不敢乱动，怕一动又会触发什么机关，害自己吃更多苦头。

 

不知过了多久，忽然头顶一亮，一个四方的小窗口探出一张大脸来，一人高声问道：“有人吗——？是佐助吗——？”

听是凯老师的声音，佐助忙挥手大喊：“是我——！我在下面——！”

那张脸又消失了，不一会儿，一根麻绳从窗口垂下，佐助依着凯老师的指点用麻绳在自己腰胯间绑了几道，打了个死结，迈特凯双手交替，将他缓缓拉上。借着窗口的天光，佐助看见这陷阱呈圆筒形，像是一口深井，四壁都用金属覆盖，表面十分滑溜，全无借力之处，想是防人攀爬。待佐助的上半身出了窗口，迈特凯便托住他的腋下将他抱起，放在身旁的楼梯平台上。

原来这陷阱里自有机关与外部相连，一旦有不速之客落网，触发机关，小屋里的铃铛就会响动，同时屋外升起狼烟，屋里屋外的人都能收到信号。收徒之初迈特凯就将小屋各处的机关暗道说与三个徒弟知晓，但佐助并非他的弟子，按规矩他不能告知，偏生这小鬼好奇心旺盛又我行我素，吃一堑不长一智，仍是到处乱探。他心知这个年纪的孩子大都叛逆，训诫的话说多了只有反效果，便也不去说他，只默默帮他解开绳索。

佐助见凯老师一语不发，心下反而不安，又是道谢，又是道歉。好在天天学姐、日向宁次和李洛克都在林子里修炼，似乎尚未得知他掉进陷阱一事，倒也无人嘲笑他。

走出小屋，树林中传来一阵有节奏的“噗噗啪啪”声，佐助一听便知那是手里剑击中箭靶的声音。凯老师班练习投掷的方法与一般人不同，所用的箭靶不是圆形，而是一个人形，也没有靶环和靶心，只有一条条黑色的细线，线上每隔一段有一个红点。所用的手里剑比苦无更为锋利小巧，有方形的、菱形的、星形的、三角的、四角的、五角的、十字形的、梅花形的，旋风形的……每次都是一大把十几枚一齐掷出，全部射中红点为最优，射中黑线为次等。

佐助跟着凯老师走到他们身后观看，只见天天学姐和日向宁次隔开数丈相对而立，同时出手，数十枚手里剑在空中互相撞击，“叮叮当当”声不绝，碰撞之后，改变方向，分别朝着两面人形靶飞去，无一不准准地扎在红点上。迈特凯叫了声“好”，佐助心想：这一招倒是有趣，回头我也和哥哥一起练着玩。

天天和宁次完成了手里剑的修炼，自去进行下一个项目。小李于投掷之术不很擅长，每一把里总有两三枚落在了空处，便留下来继续苦练。迈特凯把相救佐助用的麻绳绑在他的腰上，另一端悬挂在树枝上，推动他的身体，让他在左右摇摆中锻炼准头。

 

若是往常，佐助会在天天和宁次离开之后取下靶面上没有收走的手里剑自行练习。这会儿见天天学姐走开了，他赶紧跟上去，唯恐错过了向她学习剑术的良机。不想学姐在小屋里取了竹篮，扔了一只给他，朝他招招手，便径直向树林深处走去。佐助只得提着篮子跟在后面，两人在林子里捡了半天栗子，等到两只竹篮都装得满满的，已是傍晚。回到林间空地，放下竹篮，天天奔向迈特凯，在他耳边说了几句悄悄话。佐助见凯老师“嗯嗯”点头，又见日向宁次和李洛克正往手臂上一圈又一圈缠着绷带，心中一动：终于……要开始演练剑术了吗？ 

只见天天学姐走进小屋，再出来时手中提着的却不是那把铁剑，而是一口大铁锅。她把铁锅架在灶台上，小李和宁次把一篮栗子倒进铁锅，又倒入许多黑色的细沙，随即点火烧柴，分立铁锅两边，双手此起彼伏左一下右一下地铲起沙子来。

柴火越烧越旺，不一会儿两人就额头冒汗，铁锅里的栗子在黑沙间翻滚，沙沙作响，甜香四溢。又过了一会儿，两人手上的绷带已被染得乌黑，冒着丝丝热气，宁次紧抿着嘴，太阳穴青筋暴起，小李双目圆瞪，口中大声呼喝，显然都在极力忍受痛楚。只听宁次大喊一声，从黑沙中拔出双手，浸入之前准备好的一桶凉水里，天天忙替他解开绷带，往他的手臂上涂抹一种青绿色的药膏。小李仍在咬牙坚持，绷带已有数处磨破，露出烫得通红的皮肤，凯老师喝令他停下，他却充耳不闻。迈特凯一把揪起他的后领将他提到一边，把一整桶凉水都泼在他手臂上。佐助在一旁只看得挢舌难下，心想：这样练功，就算功夫练成了，自己的身体也受了重伤，真的值得吗？

处理完两名弟子的烫伤，迈特凯卷起袖管，亲自动手，用一对肉掌把栗子炒至九分熟。天天用细长的竹筷夹出栗子，放进一个大瓷盆里，师徒四人盘腿围坐剥栗子，迈特凯招呼佐助坐过去同吃。佐助心想捡栗子也有自己的一半功劳，便大大方方地走到凯老师与天天学姐中间盘腿坐下，一边剥食栗子一边想：那天和小李过招，这家伙拳脚刚猛，招招拼命，那股劲头没准就是这样练出来的。练到最高级就能像凯老师那样赤手空拳也能夺取利剑。要是怕受伤，还练什么功夫？他们敢做的事，我也敢做。这样想着，回头朝那口兀自冒着热气的铁锅看了一眼。

迈特凯猜到他的心思，用颇有深意的眼神看着他，笑道：“孩儿们，我给你们讲个‘火中取栗’的故事吧。”

天天和小李齐声说“好”，迈特凯便娓娓道来。佐助记得小时候曾听哥哥讲过这个寓言故事，讲完了哥哥并没有和他解说其中的哲理，只让他自己去想。那时他想：猴子真坏，猫真笨，我既不想当那只损人利己的坏猴子，也不想当那只被人利用的笨猫。凯老师讲的故事却和哥哥讲的不尽相同。在凯老师的故事里，那猴子是因为武功高强才取到了栗子，而猫则是因为学艺不精才被烧掉了脚上的毛。最后凯老师说：学武要循序渐进，戒骄戒躁，功夫不到家就想火中取栗，就会像那只猫一样自讨苦吃。

佐助觉得这两个故事都有道理，两下里一对应，融会贯通，又琢磨出另一层意思来：正因为猴子武功高强，所以它既可以自己去火中取栗，又有本事让猫帮他去取。猫为了取栗子烧掉了脚毛，最后却吃不到栗子，其实是因为它打不过猴子，就算吃了亏也只能怪自己学艺不精。

迈特凯见佐助若有所思，哪里知道他的小脑瓜里转着这样的念头，把他那一番良言美意全都领会歪了，只道自己的谆谆教诲已然被他听取，心中甚感欣慰。

 

五人分吃了栗子，天天去石台上提了那装砂锅的青花布包，笑道：“家里有事，我先走啦，师父，师兄，小李，佐助，明天见！”说着跃上树梢，几个起落便不见踪影。

学姐既已走，看来今日学剑一事是彻底无望了，佐助在修炼场又赖了一会儿，便也告辞回家。一到家，他就钻进哥哥的卧室里翻箱倒柜。自鼬离家之后，美琴仍然每周为他打扫房间，加之数月无人居住，房间里没有任何杂物，更显得窗明几净，纤尘不染。书桌抽屉里只有笔墨纸砚等文具，床头柜里只有未开封的纸巾和过期已久的蚊香片，衣柜里挂着几件哥哥穿不下的旧衣服，书架下方的书柜里有两只古朴美观的木头箱子。佐助抱出箱子，心想：听哥哥的语气，他的情书可没那么容易找到，这两只箱子放在如此显眼的地方，多半不是。

他打开箱盖，却见一只箱子里是兄弟俩小时候一起玩过的玩具，什么铁青蛙、布老虎、竹蜻蜓，小恐龙……都是他长大后不要了的，没想到哥哥都好好地收着；另一只箱子里则是自己从小到大送给哥哥的生日礼物，从两三岁时稚拙的涂鸦到今年送的什锦糖花牌，都被他理得整整齐齐。佐助看着这些旧物事，回忆起与哥哥相伴成长的点点滴滴，心头暖暖的。

放回箱子，吃过晚饭，继续翻找，从哥哥的房间一直找到家中的储藏室，始终一无所获。过去若是找不到东西或是想要知道关于哥哥的事，佐助都会去问妈妈，但情书这件事嘛，估计哥哥不会让妈妈知道，何况“妈妈，你知道哥哥的情书放在哪里吗？”这样的问题他也问不出口。正一筹莫展，忽然想到：自己把卡片藏在书页里，哥哥会不会也这样做呢？ 哥哥的藏书大都捐给了“新家园”图书馆，一小部分送给了自己，他卧室的书架上一本也没留下。送给自己的那些他都看过，并没发现书页里夹着东西；捐给图书馆的……不对，哥哥那么仔细的人，肯定不会把藏有情书的书本随意捐赠或送人，必然妥善收藏在身边。

于是想起哥哥在“新家园”的寝室里有一只双层小书架，上面摆着十来本书，这些书就算不是哥哥最爱的也是平时常看的，情书或许就藏在其中，无论有没有，一翻便知。想到此处，忙穿好鞋子，匆匆跑出家门。

鼬正在议事厅里和青年们开会，看见弟弟的小脑袋在窗口探来探去，便朝他微微一笑。佐助打了个开锁推门的手势，鼬从裤兜里掏出钥匙，轻轻掷出窗外。佐助伸手接住，上楼进入哥哥寝室，关上门，甩脱鞋子，直奔小书架。

只见两排书籍都包着清一色的牛皮纸书皮，书脊上用端正的小楷写着书名——都是哥哥的笔迹。他一本一本取下从头到尾翻了一遍，书页间并无它物。

他把最后一本书放回，跪坐在榻榻米上呆呆出神，总觉得有什么地方不对劲，又把那本书抽出，只见书脊和封面上都写着《历史哲学》，翻开一页，一字字的读下去，虽有许多陌生的词汇他看不太懂，却能感觉到字里行间的意思似乎和“历史哲学”搭不上边。

他下意识地翻到扉页，只见泛黄的纸张上赫然印着四个黑字：

**亲**

**热**

**天**

**堂**

旁边又有一行小字：

自来也 著

 

 

（TBC）


	23. Chapter 23

（23）

 

 

看见书名和作者，佐助脑中第一个冒出来的问题就是：这《亲热天堂》和那《亲热暴力》是什么关系？

第二个问题是：哥哥为什么要给这本书包一个《历史哲学》的书皮？

带着这两个疑问，他翻到第一章，从头开始往下读。虽然那《亲热暴力》他并未读过，只在那天听小伙伴念了一遍，这会儿对故事内容已忘了大半，但记得那本书的行文十分口语化，而这本《亲热天堂》读上去却文绉绉的。那时他无意间扫过两眼书页，印象中每一页的文字都疏疏落落，往往一句话就是一段，还有不少省略号，而手中这本却是大段大段的文字堆在一起，句子与句子之间除了逗号和句号没有其它标点，倒像是父亲命他研读的古书卷轴一般。

与古书卷轴不同的是，文中每隔几段就有一首七言或五言长诗，这些诗都由方块字组成，每个字都笔画繁复，虽然不懂其中的意思，却也有种绮丽奢华之感。连蒙带猜地读了几章，他便觉得有些头昏脑涨，大致看得出来这本书讲的也是市井故事，但文中从未出现“大蛇丸”或“纲手姬” 的名字。倒是有几个词组频繁出现，什么“玉茎”，“蜜穴”，“九浅一深”，“绝顶极乐”……似乎和修炼某种功夫有关，却又似是而非。

他研读了半天，毫无头绪，心想：何必浪费时间瞎猜，一会儿问哥哥不就行了？趁他现在还没回来，先找情书要紧。于是阖上书本放回原处，在这间小小的寝室里爬上爬下地翻找，不仅把被褥都抖开了检查，连榻榻米也一张张掀起查看，忙得满头大汗，却连一张废纸片也没有找到。又想：难道不在这里？是了，这里人来人往的，哥哥和他的朋友们关系又那么好，平时互相串门，谁都能进他的寝室，藏在这里并不保险，多半还是在家里的某个地方。

正打算回家再找，门“吱呀”一声开了，哥哥走了进来。佐助忙笑着和哥哥打招呼。鼬见弟弟眼神闪烁不定，笑容中透着古怪，房间里虽然一切如常，却处处有被人翻动过的细微痕迹，心下了然，朝弟弟微微一笑，和往常一样问道：“今晚睡我这儿吗？”

本想回家的佐助却习惯性地点点头，脱口而出：“嗯！”

鼬便从置物架上取了自己的刷牙杯递给弟弟，又从挂钩上取下毛巾挂在弟弟脖子上，笑道：“那快去洗干净你的小猫脸。”

佐助朝哥哥做了个鬼脸，拿着刷牙杯来到走廊尽头的盥洗台。待他洗漱完毕，鼬已铺好被褥，排在弟弟身后等候。佐助把用过的毛巾使劲绞干，捧在手上，鼬拿起弟弟刚用过的牙刷，挤了一点牙膏， 塞进口中上下刷动，不一会儿就刷出一口泡沫。刷完牙，正在漱口，忽听身边的弟弟问道：“哥哥，什么是‘九浅一深’？”

“噗——！”鼬忍不住把满口的泡沫水都喷到了面前的镜子上，立时想到弟弟定是看了那本书。他从佐助手中拿过毛巾，一边擦嘴一边故作淡定道：“等一下回寝室告诉你。”

佐助回了一声“好”，仍在哥哥身边站着，待哥哥洗完脸，便拿起盥洗台上的刷牙杯，先一步回到房中，踮起脚尖，把杯子放回置物架上。鼬随后进屋，关上门，把毛巾展开了晾在窗口，又拿起桌上的台灯，一路拖着电线摆到枕边的榻榻米上。佐助像小尾巴一样跟在哥哥后面，连声问道：“是不是武功心法？是不是说用劲的大小，要九下浅，一下深？” 

鼬忍住笑，正色道：“算是吧。”

兄弟俩双双钻进被窝，鼬把枕头竖起当做靠垫，倚墙而坐，随手在书架上取了本书翻看。佐助见那本书的书皮上写着《理想国》，又瞄一眼书页上的文字，一时也看不明白书中写的到底是不是“理想国”。他学着哥哥的样子把枕头竖起，倚靠在哥哥的枕头旁边，自己则依偎在哥哥身上，从书架上取了相邻的一本书，书皮上写着《忏悔录》，翻开至扉页，倒也印着“忏悔录”，便问道：“哥哥，你为什么要把自来也仙人的书包上别的书皮？”

鼬笑笑不答，反问道：“佐助，你为什么要偷看我的书？”

佐助知道哥哥和自己开玩笑，抬起下巴，理直气壮地说：“我看哥哥的书怎么能叫偷看？”

鼬便也学着弟弟的样子把脖子一拧，笑道：“我自己的书，爱包什么书皮就包什么书皮。”

佐助心想：这倒也是。翻了翻手中的《忏悔录》，全然不解其意，便又放回书架。又问道：“哥哥，什么是‘玉茎’？什么是‘蜜穴’？”

鼬料到弟弟有此一问，双眼不离书本，右手意态娴雅地翻过一页，淡淡地说：“你猜呢？”

“嗯……”佐助认真想了想，说：“我猜……是植物的茎秆和蜂蜜的巢穴？”

“噗。”鼬低头忍笑，弯下了腰却直不起来，上半身扑在榻榻米上，扔了书，忍不住放声大笑，“哈哈哈哈哈……！”

佐助被哥哥笑得又羞又恼，一边用拳头捶打哥哥的背脊一边叫道：“笑什么啦？不许笑！”

鼬没想到弟弟年纪虽小，一对小拳头却很有劲，打在身上还挺疼的，大笑声中又多了“哎哟”“哎哟”的呼痛声。佐助见把哥哥打疼了，便住了手，变拳为掌，在刚才打过的地方轻轻按捏，撅嘴道：“你是哥哥，当然懂得比我多。我是你弟弟，我有不懂的地方请教你，你不告诉我，还笑我，哼！” 

鼬擦去眼角的泪，揉着肚皮直起身子，笑道：“小老师教训的是。不过我笑你不是因为佐助猜错了，是佐助太可爱啦。”

这句话并不能自圆其说，佐助听着却很欢喜，笑着问：“我猜对了？”

鼬心想弟弟天真无邪，既然他还没到看能懂那本书的年纪，自己也没必要提前打开那扇门，便岔开话题，问道：“佐助，你是怎么知道自来也仙人的？”

“就……书上看来的呗。”

“《仙人传》吗？”

“是啊，哥哥也看过？”话一出口，佐助便知道自己这句话问得多余，哥哥博学多才，什么书没看过？况且只是忍者学校图书馆里一本给小孩看的故事书。果然听见哥哥笑着说：“那本书还在呀？”

“还很新呢。”佐助说着，又问：“哥哥，那个故事是后人的夸大其词对不对？世界上根本就没有仙法。”

鼬笑道：“民间传说大都半真半假。比如自来也和大蛇丸师兄弟互斗，那是有的，但说他俩一个骑着蛤蟆一个骑着巨蟒斗得天地变色，那就是后人的杜撰了。所谓仙法，或者说‘通灵之术’，无非就是借助自然万物的力量克敌制胜。据我了解，大蛇丸擅长生物学，能从动植物中提取毒素，尤其是蛇毒，所以他的外号里有个‘蛇’字，本名反而不传。自来也为了战胜大蛇丸，用蟾蜍中提取的毒素克制他的蛇毒，也就是‘以毒攻毒’，所以才有蛤蟆斗巨蟒之说。有些毒素进入人体后会使人产生幻觉，一会儿像在天上飘，一会儿像在火里烤，古人不懂其中的原理，才误以为是什么神奇仙法。”

“那……那纲手……五代目呢？”佐助又问。

“传说中五代目享寿极长，驻颜有方，到了百岁高龄容貌还如同少女一般。”鼬夹叙夹议道，“虽然古人活到一百来岁十分罕见，但也不是没有。也确实有人不容易衰老，但说她百岁如少女，其真实性就很可疑了。我想多半是五代目年轻时十分美貌，后来年岁渐长，容颜不再，却不愿让人看见自己苍老的模样，所以时常戴着面纱或面具，不以真面目示人，也不许人再为她画像，所以历史上流传下来的五代目画像都是她少女时的样子。后人便以为她有仙法，能使容颜不老。”

佐助想起那天在高塔中见到的五代目画像的确是个妙龄少女，只听哥哥又道：“至于说她有呼风唤雨之能，那多半是五代目或是她身边的谋士善于观测天象，加之丰富的生活经验，能够提前预知风雨欲来罢了。就像今天我们也能通过傍晚的云霞来判断第二天是晴是雨。”

佐助点点头，默默思索了一会儿，心中仍有一个不大不小的疑团想要请教哥哥，只是这个问题若提出来，恐怕会泄露少年团的秘密。他不想出卖小伙伴，反复思量之后，决定隐去真实地点人物，谎称在学校里听同学讲过一个故事，故事中大蛇丸猥琐下流，总是欺负羞辱纲手；纲手又如何力不能拒，数次失身于他。最后问道：“哥哥，既然自来也是好人，他是五代目的师兄弟，为什么要把她写成这样呢？”

鼬没想到弟弟已经接触到《亲热暴力》这样的成人故事，这些故事在村里流传甚广，纲手虽曾高居火影之位，但比起她的政绩，更为村民们所津津乐道的却是她那青春不老的绝世容颜。关于她的野史秘闻、官能小说和春宫图册在坊间盛行，外族男子几乎无人不知，无人不晓，虽不登大雅之堂，私底下却代代相传。而宇智波一族的男子在校时年纪尚幼，毕业后又大都回到族里生活，极少和外族人来往，所以知之者甚少。佐助既已听说这些故事，可见弟弟和自已一样，在村里颇结识了几个关系不错的外族朋友。他沉吟片刻，缓缓说道：“那些都是伪书。”

“伪书？”

“就是后人假托他的名义所写的仿冒之作，不是自来也的亲笔。” 

“原来是这样！”

鼬见弟弟神情释然，语气中大有宽慰之意，初时有一瞬间的不解，随即明白：一定是弟弟听自己讲过五代目的事迹之后，在心中把她视作了不起的前辈高人，不愿她被别人尤其是自己的师兄弟这样侮辱。虽然故事的传世已是既成的事实，无法改变，但得知它们都是后人胡编乱造的也能让他的心里好受一些。于是续道：“据我考证，自来也平生只写过两部书，一部是他游历江湖的笔记，就是佐助偷看的那本《亲热天堂》，（佐助笑着叫道：我没有偷看！），除此之外，其它所有‘亲热’系列都是后人仿造的伪书。另一部是一个只有开头，后文完全佚失的预言故事。”

“预言故事？”

“是的，故事中预言了木叶村的未来。”

“只有开头，没有结尾吗？”

“是啊，很遗憾，没有流传下来呢。”鼬笑道，“我也很想知道这位仙人预言了一个怎样的未来。”

佐助对木叶村的未来倒不是很感兴趣，又问道：“那大蛇丸呢？他究竟是好人还是坏人？”

“我也不了解真实的大蛇丸先生，不敢妄加论断。”鼬沉吟道，“不过，历史上纲手、自来也和大蛇丸被并称为‘三忍’，能够和前两位平起平坐，想来大蛇丸也不是卑鄙小人。就算是坏人，应该也是个枭雄吧。”

“嗯嗯。”佐助连连点头，“我也这样认为。”

“‘三忍’虽不是仙人，但他们的能力和器量远超常人，与一般的凡俗之辈不同。这样的人说的话，做的事，思考的问题，往往超越时代，无法被所世俗所理解。”鼬说着，眼神中光芒闪动，忽又变得晦暗，“世人见了他们的奇行异举，就用自己凡夫俗子的庸见去揣度他们，编出许多荒谬无聊的故事去解读他们，歪曲他们的本意，仿佛天下事就只被那点食色之性所驱动，真是可笑啊。”

“是……是呀。”

佐助附和着，哥哥这番话他虽听得似懂非懂，却隐约领悟到其中另有深意，哥哥所说的超越时代不被世俗理解的似乎不只是“三忍”，还有他自己。

他感觉到哥哥体内似乎有一团熊熊燃烧的烈火，火焰中又有一把寒光四射的利剑，他不知道如何才能扑灭这火焰，握住那把剑，只能靠在哥哥的肩膀上，双手抱着他的胳膊，以示自己并不害怕那火的灼热和剑的锋芒。

鼬似乎感受到了弟弟的心意，微微一笑，摸了摸他的头发。

- 

这一晚兄弟俩又卧谈到深夜，大多数时候都是鼬在说，佐助偶尔提一两个问题 ，其余时间都安静地倾听着。第二天他起晚了，哥哥和他的朋友们在楼下的操场上打着球赛，他站在走廊上一边刷牙洗脸一边观看，这一次哥哥没有在赛场上当裁判，而是在场边指挥调度，当起了教练。他只匆匆看了两眼，便去食堂取了些糕点塞进嘴里，快步朝巨坑森林跑去。

赶到修炼场时，凯班师徒四人已经到齐，凯老师不住投出一枚枚手里剑，天天学姐、日向宁次和李洛克都用黑布蒙着眼睛，正在练习听风辨器之术。佐助不知道自己是否错过了学姐的剑术试演，等到他们休息之时，他用眼神像迈特凯和天天征询，那两人却都装作没看见。

一天很快又过去了，天天学姐又在傍晚时分提前告辞回家，日向宁次和李洛克继续各自修炼，佐助走到迈特凯身前，礼貌地问道：“凯老师，昨天您教我们的忍者七大善，是不是仁、义、礼、智、信、孝、悌？”

“是啊。”迈特凯心想，小家伙记性真不错。

“请问凯老师，那‘信’是什么意思？”佐助乖巧地笑着问。

“信，就是信守承诺。”迈特凯耐心地解说道，“就是言必行，行必果。言必行就是……”说到一半，忽然意识到这小鬼是在暗中敲打自己，当下“嘿嘿”一笑，大声道：“怎么，佐助，怕我迈特凯言而无信？”

“不是怕，凯老师。”佐助笑道，“是有一点点不放心。”

迈特凯仰头大笑数声，随即凝视着佐助，笑道：“小鬼，急什么？你不是宇智波吗？难道没听说过‘熬鹰’这件事？”

“熬鹰？那是什么？”佐助好奇地眨着双眼，“还请凯老师赐教。”

“熬鹰就是……嘿嘿，其实我也不很清楚。”迈特凯笑道，“你回家问你爸爸去吧。”

佐助心想：你明明知道，却不告诉我，还要我回家问爸爸。又想：这件事和宇智波又有什么关系？满腹疑惑，只觉得这些大人个个都爱故弄玄虚，不像哥哥，懂得又多，又对自己有问必答，真是天底下最好的哥哥。

他回到家中，富岳正在书房闭门议事，他便先去问妈妈，美琴却也不知。待一家人吃过晚饭，他还没来得及开口，父亲就劈头盖脸把他训了一顿，说他整天在外面乱逛，不务正业，将来难堪大用。佐助恭恭敬敬地端坐受教，心下却不以为然，暗中嘀咕：我每天都在勤学苦练，怎么能叫‘乱逛’？但自己在忍者学校复读的事和在巨坑森林修炼的事又不能向父亲说出实情。好不容易挨完训，他恭恭敬敬地问道：“父亲大人，孩儿有一事请教，请问‘熬鹰’是什么？”

富岳刚发完一通怒气，听了这句话，眉头一蹙，嘴角一撇，又呵斥道：“哼！你若是听我的话认真读过那几本书，又怎么会不知道？还来问我？”

佐助不敢再说，忙认了错，恭恭敬敬地退出。心道：你不让我去找哥哥玩，可是我好好地来请教你，你又不肯说，那么我只好去问哥哥了。这可不能怪我。

他回房在灯下读了一会儿古书，耳听得父亲的书房里又传来嗡嗡的说话声，心想：爸爸可也真辛苦。放下卷轴，离开坐椅，却不关灯，轻手轻脚地溜出家门。

-

到了“新家园”，哥哥却不在，寝室的门锁着，他楼上楼下找了一圈，看见隔壁朝北的房间里止水和万平席地而坐，正在喝酒聊天，便敲了敲门，探头问道：“止水哥，万平哥，我哥哥呢？”

“哟，是小佐助又来参观考察啦。”止水见佐助听了自己的调侃面色不愉，笑得更欢了，“鼬同志和末子同志去村里问火影大人要钱去啦。来，进来坐。”说着拍了拍身下的榻榻米。

佐助常来常往，知道这间是万平的寝室，却从来没进去过。只见室内的地上铺满了榻榻米，两人之间摆着三只酒壶，三只酒杯，南墙边铺着一幅被褥，北窗前晾着几件衣服，除此之外什么也没有，连阁楼上都空空的，简朴到了极点。他心想：这件事既然和我们宇智波有关，说不定他俩也知道。便在门口脱了鞋，走进屋中，席地坐下，问道：“止水哥，万平哥，那个……”话没说完，即被止水打断：“哎，哎，在我们这儿，你得叫我们‘止水同志’，‘万平同志’，我们是志同道合的平等的朋友关系，名不正则言不顺，你懂吗？”

佐助对称呼什么的本就不很在意，于是改口道：“止水同志，万平同志，请问‘熬鹰’是什么，你们知道吗？”

“熬鹰啊……”止水向万平递了个眼色，随即举起酒壶给他斟酒，万平也忙把止水的半杯斟满。止水举杯抿了一口，笑道：“就是把野外的鹰捉来，关在笼子里，不给它吃喝，也不让它睡觉，熬得它又饥又渴，疲倦不堪，只能乖乖听话，替我们的老祖宗打猎。说是宇智波一族失传已久的技艺，其实就是虐待动物。万平同志，你说是不是？”

万平同志平素沉默寡言，这时喝了几口酒，话也多了起来，笑道：“止水同志，你知道我不懂的，你和鼬同志看的书我一个字也不认识。二少爷说‘请问’，真是太看得起我啦。”

“啊哈！”止水伸指点着万平被酒意熏红的脸，笑道：“你又乱叫佐助小同志什么？该罚！罚一壶够不够？”

佐助听止水管自己叫“同志”，本来有几分欢喜，但他在“同志”前面却还不忘加个“小”，又显得多此一举。他见身边那两位举着酒杯酒壶推推搡搡，心想：原来“熬鹰”是这个意思，和我学习剑术又有什么关系呢？也不知止水说得对不对，等哥哥回来了再去和他验证一下。

正想着哥哥，却见止水拈起另一只酒杯，斟满了酒，递到他面前，笑道：“小佐助同志，你也来一杯？”

佐助从没喝过酒，心中好奇，便接过杯子闻了闻，只觉得酒气清甜，比那天在南贺川神社外闻到的稍微淡一些，还挺好闻的。心想：这里有三只杯子，这只杯子多半是哥哥的，我拿哥哥的酒杯喝酒，也是挺开心的一件事。于是举杯饮了一口。酒入喉中，甜中带酸，馥郁醇厚，居然意外的美味，不禁一仰脖全喝干了。

二人见他小小年纪酒风豪迈，齐声鼓掌叫好。止水笑道：“我们这儿有句话，叫‘美女是村里的辣，美酒是族里的香’。佐助同志今天可开了荤了。”说着又要给他斟酒。万平像是想起了什么，忙阻拦道：“他还小呢，一杯就差不多了吧。”

“那天射术大赛你没看吗？”止水挡开万平的手，斟了一杯递给佐助，笑道：“宇智波一族的男子十五岁成年，十五岁就可以结婚，十五岁就可以喝酒。那天小佐助一箭穿心，把全族的大男人都比下去了，喝几杯酒又算什么？佐助，你说是不是？”

佐助一杯酒下肚本就有些熏熏然，被止水几句话一捧更是飘飘然忘乎所以。想到自己那完美的一箭，确是平生最得意的时刻。其他少年射完箭后都喝了秋日祭的美酒，就自己没喝，显是族人们不把他当作真正的男子汉看待。这样想着，接过酒杯，又是一饮而尽。

如此一杯接一杯，和两位大哥哥喝酒吹牛，胡言乱语，也不知说了些什么。喝到后来，只觉得头晕脸热，四肢酥麻，心跳如擂鼓，几乎举不起酒杯，忽地眼前一黑，软倒在地，就此人事不省。

昏昏沉沉中感觉有人抱起了自己，放进一个软和的被窝里。迷迷糊糊中听见哥哥的声音说道：“他还那么小，你们俩是怎么回事？”

另一个声音说道：“鼬，好哥哥，好同志，你第一次喝酒的时候不也和佐助现在差不多大嘛……你瞪我干什么？哈哈哈……”

又有一个声音说道：“别、别提了……那时你撺掇他喝酒，你们俩都没事，害得我被我爹吊起来拿竹片抽得半死。”

“哈哈哈，嗝儿！哈哈哈……”

青年们的笑声渐轻渐远，然后什么都听不见了。 

 

 

 （TBC）

 


	24. Chapter 24

24

 

第二天醒来的时候佐助头痛得睁不开眼，在哥哥被窝里挨了不知多久，口干舌燥地起床，见桌上摆着一杯褐色的茶水，水中漂浮着许多颗粒，不顾味道苦涩，一气喝干了。放下杯子，才发现杯底原压着一张小纸片，上面写着：此茶可解酒，请吾弟饮用。

佐助拈起纸片，想了想，从书架上抽出那本《历史哲学》，随意翻开一页，夹入纸片，想着以后当书签用。喝了解酒的茶，来到走廊里，只觉整栋宿舍楼安静得出奇，从二楼走到一楼的餐厅，一路上一个人也没遇到。筹备“大阅兵”那会儿虽然大哥哥们都不在，但还有不少大姐姐，这会儿却连大姐姐都不见了。他独自一人在餐厅里吃了早饭，又去隔壁图书室里晃了一圈，也是空无一人。再走到隔壁的议事厅，却见门窗紧闭，窗帘拉得严严实实，绕到北面的窗外，也是如此，想要窥探，却连一丝缝隙也找不到。

往常哥哥他们开会时从不关闭门窗，有时他从门外经过，或在窗边旁听几句，也都无人介意。他听得没头没尾，似懂非懂，也不很放在心上。今天青年们关起门来议事，反倒激起佐助的好奇心来。他又绕回南边，把耳朵贴在后门上，隐约听见里面有人说话，有男声也有女声，语调怪怪的，嗓音也都很陌生。

听了一会儿，里面的说话声停了，响起桌椅的拖动声，忽然后门打开，佐助猝不及防，向门内扑倒，跌在一人的身上。那人扶住他，把他推到门外，随即一群男青年从室内涌出。

他想自己这么一扑一跌，在众人面前大大出丑，必会招来青年们的嘲笑，谁知他们却像没看见似的一个个从他身边走过，即便有人向他看一眼也很快收回视线，脸上神情古怪，像是做了什么坏事怕被人发现一般。

不一时前门也打开了，大姐姐们三三两两结伴走出，窃窃私语，掩嘴而笑，脸颊都红红的，神情和大哥哥们有几分相似。

见此情形，他对刚才里面发生了什么更加好奇，贴着墙站在后门外，待涌出的人群稍微疏散些，便从中间挤了进去。只见议事厅的黑板前方挂着一块白色幕布，哥哥站在讲台旁边靠窗的墙角，正和泉姐姐交谈。止水指挥着数人开窗通风，打扫卫生，收拾座椅，见他来了，笑道：“哎哟，不好！快，快，快关掉，别让小孩子学坏了。”

另一青年忙大步来到议事厅后方，在一台四方的机器上操作了一下，幕布上的画面瞬间消失了。末子笑道：“大惊小怪。过几年他长大了，不也要上这一课？”

“那不行。”止水笑着指指身后，“拔苗助长这事儿我们不能做，不然鼬同志又要怪我了。”

又一高瘦青年笑道：“止水同志可别小看了现在的小鬼头，他们懂的未必比你少，没准已经真刀实枪……”

“咳！”鼬大声咳嗽，打断那青年的话头，对他笑道：“忍同志，麻烦你把原盘理一理，收起来吧。”

那高瘦青年应了一声， 打开机器，取出原盘。佐助看见那扁圆形的物事，又看看幕布，恍然大悟：哥哥他们已经把影子戏做出来了，刚才拉起窗帘是在看戏呢。听青年们的话中之意，显然是认为他小孩子不懂事，不能看。心想：哼，有什么稀罕的？不就是宇智波斑的故事嘛，我早就听哥哥讲过了。转念又想：不对呀，为什么大哥哥大姐姐们看完宇智波斑的故事会有那样古怪的神情？

他环视室内众人，除了止水和末子之外，其他人的脸上果然也都红红的，连哥哥的脸颊上也有一抹淡淡的红晕。他歪头思索，已有初步推断：那忍同志说“真刀实枪”什么的，大概是古代英雄的故事让大家热血沸腾吧？

他回忆起刚才看到的画面，虽然只是匆匆一瞥，幕布上的影像在光亮处又显得极淡，但隐约可见上面并列着两个图案，像是两朵花，又像是两只海底生物。奇形怪状的，莫非是那个千手一族的家纹？

脑中思考着，眼睛却一直看着哥哥。鼬对弟弟微微一笑。佐助报以微笑，心想：等下问问哥哥，他一定会告诉我的。

这晚他向哥哥打听影子戏的事，鼬说目前的技术还不能使画面动起来，所以暂时只在小范围内试映。他又向哥哥求证“熬鹰”的意思，哥哥的回答和止水的大致相同。过了几天，他又在古书里读到了关于鹰猎的记载，不同的是，古书上更多地描写鹰猎的排场和气势、猎手的勇武和猎物的丰盛，对如何训练猎鹰只是一笔带过，而哥哥则详细阐述了“熬鹰”的步骤，这件事本身并无任何是非论断。在佐助内心深处， 倒是对止水的评语颇有认同感：“熬鹰”就是虐待动物。

他在《鸟类百科》里找到了“鹰”的条目，画像上，它的羽毛灰褐混杂，形貌丑陋，神情呆滞；一旁的说明文字里，又说它以野鼠野兔为食，也不见得有多威风，教人喜欢不起来。尽管如此，他还是对它生出了许多同情。它在野外，想飞就飞，想休息就休息，想捕猎就捕猎，多么自由自在。祖先们把它捉来，“熬”掉它的野性，教它学会顺从，主人叫它做什么它就得做什么，不让它做的事它就做不了，这样活着真是没意思透了，还不如直接把它炖了吃了呢。 

然而，凯老师的话又是什么意思呢？自己只是想和他学功夫而已。如果说他不教自己功夫就是“熬鹰”，那么，他教小李他们功夫岂不是更像“熬鹰”？佐助百思不得其解。去忍者学校复读的事他只瞒着爸爸，跟着凯老师学武的事他既没有告诉妈妈，也没有告诉哥哥，这个疑惑无人可以请教，只能放在心里暗自琢磨。学校里，伊鲁卡老师教的课程越来越难；回到家，爸爸对布置给他的功课也督查得越来越紧，他两边都要兼顾，时间和脑力已被榨得所剩无几，无心再去探究“熬鹰”的深意，既然得不出答案，渐渐地也就淡忘了。

 

木叶村每年有三个新的开始：一是一年中白昼最长、夜晚最短的那一天，过了这一天之后，阳气越来越盛，阴气越来越衰，独尊太阳神的村民们便把这天当做新年的开始，称其为“除夕”。二是建村之前，初代目千手柱间与五大国各族群首领商定的停战日，这一天无论战况多么激烈，各国武士和忍者都要放下兵器，脱掉盔甲，互遣使者，交换俘虏，祈愿和平。战争结束之后，这一天便成为各国各村共有的节日，因临近“除夕”，便定为忍界公认的新年，称为“元旦”。

从“除夕”到“元旦”正好七天，这七天便是木叶村的法定新年假期。在这七天里，村中所有忍者无论是执行任务还是日常修炼都不得使用武器，不仅如此，连家中的主妇、肉铺的老板、饭馆后厨的师傅也都不能宰杀禽畜，过节所需的鲜肉都由村外的农舍和牧场屠宰完毕，洗净血污之后方能入村贩卖，一时供不应求，肉价飞涨，权贵富豪之家自有底下人孝敬，贫苦的小门小户往往提前数月便腌制好腊鱼腊肉，作为一周的年菜。

三是宇智波一族独有的新年，据说是由观测星宿的周期变化计算得出，乃是忍界最古老的历法。此历法以“元旦”后的第一个月圆之夜为“除夕”，“除夕”的第二天便是新年，称为“大年”，而称村里的“除夕”为“小年”。族里虽然也过法定假期，但并不遵守村里的规定，甚至反其道而行之，偏在这七天里大肆杀猪宰羊，预备三牲。每年都有一些宇智波族人拿了自家现杀的活鸡活鱼在宇智波大门外摆摊贩卖，售价比村里稍低，因此生意极好，平时持有偏见从不与宇智波来往的外族人也多前来抢购，村中高层屡禁不止，每每派出警卫队前去捉拿收缴，不等人到，商贩们早已退进宇智波区，顾客们也作鸟兽散，刚一撤离，又纷纷出摊，渐渐云集。双方虽各有眼线，但一近一远，一是生计所迫，一是奉公执法，能吏总奈何不了刁民。

 


End file.
